


A flower in the City

by jasminflower69



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), SuFin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminflower69/pseuds/jasminflower69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred sends his little sister, Edelweiss, the personification of Ohio to Denmark to try and get her out of the house for a while! Living with the Nordic 5 turns out to be more interesting than she would have expected! (SuFin, NorXOC) Rated for alcohol and language. Rating may change later in the story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to my first fic on Ao3! I update daily, so this shouldn't take way too long! (Yay!) Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Anywho, on with the show!
> 
> Disclaimer- I do not own! I only play in this world! (Probably the only real disclaimer in this story. After the first one I tend to get goofy, so this applies to all future chapters as well)

Chapter 1

“You did what?” Steel grey eyes met violet in a clash for dominance, as well as acceptance. Norway, Lukas Bondevik, had never felt so put out! How dare he!

Lukas sighed, realizing it wasn't recent. His friend, turned room mate seemed to be missing something vital in his life: A brain.

“Yeah, it'll be fine! It'll bring in a few extra bucks a month, we have the extra room, and it's only one guy. It'll be fine, right?” Denmark, Simon Densen grinned, watching as the other rolled his eyes.

“So, what happens when we're out for meetings every couple months? Are we going to leave some random stranger alone in the house?” Lukas grumbled as Finland, Tino Väinämöinen walked through the door, a curious look at the arguing, even though no one could deny it was a daily occurrence.

Something in Lukas' eye worried him. “What's up?” He asked as Sweden, Berwald Oxenstierna followed Tino into the room, glancing around.

“Simon invited a stranger to come live with us.” Lukas fumed as Tino stood and thought for a moment.

“It might be fun to have a human living with us.” He smiled, glancing over at Berwald who shrugged. 

“M'be. D'no til they get 'ere, Ja?” Berwald's broken tone still sounded like music to Simon's ears, and like shattering glass to the startled Norwegian. 

“Seriously?! We have meetings and things to go to! Do you really think it'll be safe to have a random stranger living in our house while we're gone? What if he steals all of our stuff?” Lukas watched as the others looked around thinking, while Lukas' little brother, Iceland, Emil Steilsson, finally followed the sound into the living room. 

“What's going on?” He watched as Lukas and Simon started talking at the same time as Tino's happy tone chirped over both of their voices. 

“We're going to have someone living with us!” He looked excited and Emil sighed, looking over at his brother.

“I know. I signed the contract to allow them to stay.” Emil's tone brought Lukas crashing out of the hope someone would talk this idiot out of his insanity, and Lukas gritted his teeth, deciding to return to his room. 

“How long til they get here?” Emil asked and Simon looked at his watch. 

“He said he'd be here at four, so we still have two hours.” Simon looked up, already bored since Lukas had left. 

“Wait, they're coming today? In two hours?!” Lukas ran back into the room and Simon and Emil both nodded. Lukas looked around the house before standing tall, crossing his arms. “In which case... shouldn't we make a good impression? Let's get to cleaning.” Simon looked about to run off, but Berwald grasped his arm, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the other. 

“C'mon. Ye help too.” Simon sighed in resignation as his eyes shifted over to Lukas, staring at him with his normal expression, somewhere between anger and boredom.

It was two hours later, though no one had noticed the time, when Lukas heard a timid knock at the door and walked over, sighing. He glanced at his watch and realized the time. He realized with annoyance that it must be the boarder as he sighed and reached out, opening the door.

“Pardon... I think I have the wrong house.” The young woman looked down at the paper in her hand in surprise and Lukas frowned.

Great, instead of an over-rambunctious twenty something party boy, it was a timid little girl. She looked to be around twenty, with long black hair tied up into a ponytail that seemed to come to her mid back. Large brown eyes roved over the slip of paper in her hand and Lukas almost grumbled at her. 

“The new boarder?” The girl looked up with wide eyes and slowly nodded. “You're in the right place. Come on in.” He stood back and the girl quickly lifted her bags and shuffled into the house. Lukas watched as she seemed to wrap her arms around herself as she looked around. She was terrified. “Come on, I'll show you to your room.” She looked over with a nod and lifted her bags again as he took her up the stairs. He got to the open room and watched as Emil finished sweeping the room up. It was a pretty nice room, so Lukas knew she couldn't complain too much. “Emil.” The other glanced up and looked at the girl, practically hiding behind the doorway. 

“Ah, so she's here. It's a pleasure to meet you, Edelweiss.” Emil pulled her into the room and gave her a quick point out of her room before telling her to come to the bottom of the stairs after she'd gotten unpacked for a tour of the house. As they wandered to the bottom of the stairs, Lukas' eyes shifted over, meeting his brother's gaze. 

“You knew her name. You knew it was a girl?” He asked and Emil nodded, staring.

“Of course I knew it would be a girl. Did you think Simon would keep in contact with them after his interest was lost? He stopped paying attention the instant the paper was signed.” Emil watched as Lukas sat on the step beside him, with a sigh. 

“She thought she had the wrong house. She was probably expecting it to be women.” Lukas watched as Emil's eyes widened. 

“That was unintentional. They knew we were men. I wonder why they wouldn't say anything.” Emil frowned, glancing down.

It was only a few minutes til the girl came down the stairs, the hoodie she'd been wearing removed, showing a black tank top. She wore jeans and knee high combat boots and for a moment Lukas couldn't help but wonder why everyone in his life always seemed to wear combat boots. “Alright, now for proper introductions. My name is Emil Steilsson, this is my brother, Lukas Bondevik.” He said softly and Edelweiss nodded with a smile.

“Edelweiss Jones.” She said softly, reaching out to shake hands. 

“An American?” Lukas asked and she nodded, a shy smile gracing her cheeks. 

“Yeah, my big brother thought it would be a good idea for me to get out in the world and explore things, I just wasn't expecting to see countries while I was out.” She gave an apologetic glance and both of the guys before her sat up, staring.

“Countries?”

“Yeah, Iceland and Norway, right? So the other three that are here are probably Denmark, Finland and Sweden, right?”

“Ja, but how do you know all of this?” Lukas suddenly felt worried.

“We've met before, actually. I had to accompany my brother to a meeting, and we were introduced.” She said softly, looking between the two men and they looked at each other, then to her.

“Are you a country?” Iceland asked as the girl shook her head, paling at the thought.

“No, nothing that important! I'm just a state!” She clasped her hands before her, turning red under their gaze. “I'm just a little state. Nothing as much as a country.”

“Edelweiss Jones... Don't tell me your big brother...”

“Yeah, it's Alfred.” She sighed, shaking her head at the thought and Emil grinned. 

“You look horrified about him!”

“You can say things like that. Your big brother isn't completely insane.” Her eyes shifted over to Lukas before turning back to the younger, who glanced over at Lukas and sighed.

“Thanks for not being like America, Lukas.”

“If you really appreciate it, you can call me Big Brother again, like you used to.” Lukas glanced over, watching as Emil turned pink. 

“Not saying it. We should show her around, Já?” He turned, shoving his hands into his pockets. Edelweiss couldn't hide a smile at the two before her.

She'd always been a part of America, but she was also very close to her brother's brother, Mattie. She usually wore a hoodie, as it was more comfortable than other things, but the heat in this house was killing her! She wasn't too used to being seen, and generally slid into the background. Unlike Mattie, though, when she decided she needed to be seen, she usually was. She sighed, remembering Mattie's words at the airport, as Alfred had been too busy to help her out. “You're going out to see the world. You'll meet new people and see new things. Don't get scared to try new things, like learning the language, or just... of finding someone.” He watched her and Edelweiss understood.

He was sending her off completely. He'd blown off her crush. It's not like they were really siblings, but she always called him her brother, just to remind herself to put that space between them. They had that border. Though they were always side by side, she was always with Canada. Her eyes downcast as she walked to the next room, following the two men.

She would either be really happy here, or really miserable, and she realized a lot of it would be whether she was able to stop that crush. He'd done it on purpose. He'd been the one to send her off just so he could say those words.

She sighed as they came into the next room and Lukas gave her in inquisitive eye, his head softly shifting to the side. “Are you alright?”

“Fine, why?” She asked and for the first time she realized the tear traveling down her cheek. “What?” She reached up, honestly surprised to find it and chuckled nervously. “Sorry, must be my allergies. I didn't even notice.” She wiped it away and blinked hard, trying to press any excess moisture from her eyes. “Are there a lot of flowers around here?” She asked, glancing over to Lukas, who thought for a moment before nodding. 

“There's a bunch around here. Is that what caused that?” Emil asked and Edelweiss nodded. 

“It's pollen. Is there somewhere around here that sells local honey?” She asked, memorizing this, in case it was asked again. 

“I'll take you out to show you the town after we show you the house. There are a few shops that sell it.” Emil smiled softly and Edelweiss bowed, confusing the others. She was acting horribly shy and quiet. The bow was almost Japanese. 

The living room was cause for Lukas to still, standing tall. Edelweiss could see his hands shake. His eyes swept the room, glaring before he noticed a knee sticking up from the other side of the couch. “Du lure! Jeg fortalte deg å rydde opp!” Lukas pushed the knee, effectively knocking Simon from the couch. 

“Ow!” He scrambled to his feet and yawned. “It's fine! We have plenty of time!” Simon stretched and yawned, picking up a few things from around the room, not even noticing the girl hiding off to the side. She was in Canada mode. Iceland looked over to see her and was surprised at how well hidden she was in plain sight. Lukas grumbled as he started picking up as well and Emil waved his hand around. 

“This is the living room. And that's Simon.” Simon glanced up, finally noticing the girl and his eyes widened. 

He grinned as he clamored over the couch before holding out his hand to greet her. “Simon Densen!”

“Edelweiss Jones.” She held out her hand, but still offered a soft bow, looking up at him with an expression that neither of the men there could place. When she pulled her hand back she immediately crossed her arms and snuck back, leaning against the walls and both men could tell she'd been made very uncomfortable. 

'Probably Lukas' yelling', Emil thought as he glanced over at the other man, taking a load of dishes to the kitchen. 'I'll have to tell him to curb it around her if she's going to react like this'. 

“So, a girl, huh? I didn't see that coming!”

“Guess we're all full of surprises in this house, right?” She cocked her head to the side and smiled softly, surprising the other two. 

“Why? What does that mean?”

“I am Ohio. It's a pleasure to meet you, Denmark.” She bowed low again and he stared.

“WHAT?! Are you a country?!”

“No, just a little state.” She held up her hands showing a small amount and Denmark laughed. 

“A state? From where?”

“Edelweiss Jones, you guess.” Emil stated flatly and Simon thought.

“America. You're an American state? That sounds cool!” Simon's grin was contagious and Edelweiss nodded. 

“It can be, until my big brother starts eating or speaking.” She chuckled, remembering having to give him the Heimlich after he forgot to chew half of a cheeseburger at a meeting a few years back. “Here's hoping he doesn't die while I'm away.” They could practically see the anxiousness cross her face. 

“There are other states, I'm sure someone else can keep an eye on him while you're away.” Simon grinned and Edelweiss nodded, smiling.

“You're right. I'm sure Mattie will keep an eye on him too.” She giggled as Simon looked down at her, confused. 

“Mattie?”

“Mathew Williams. Alfred's Brother. Canada.” Edelweiss was quite used to this, and could only sigh as Simon nodded blankly.

“Honestly, I didn't know they were brothers. So, You know him? Mattie, I mean?” Simon asked and Edelweiss nodded. 

“Mattie and me are actually pretty close. We share a border, and so we spend a lot of time chatting and hanging out.” She smiled softly, remembering his smile two years ago at the bar. 

“I know that look! You got the hots for him!” Simon stated with a grin and Edelweiss sighed, shaking her head. 

“It's not like that.” She sighed, looking up at him and Simon could see the heartbreak so easily, though she tried to hide it. He couldn't help but grin at the realization she wasn't very good at hiding her emotions. 

“Either way, Mattie's awesome. Netherlands never stops talking about the time Mattie saved his ass, so I've gotten to know a bit about him.

He actually did know him? “And you never forget?”

“Hell no.” Simon grinned, seconds before he glanced over at Emil, who was glaring.

“Sorry about the language.” Simon said after realizing his words. 

“It's fine. I've used worse.” Edelweiss chuckled, watching as Emil looked at her with skepticism. The look made her giggle and he couldn't help but smile as Lukas came back into the room. 

“Why aren't you cleaning?” His arms crossed and Simon sighed, looking back down at the girl. 

“Guess I'll be seeing you around! It's a pleasure!” He grinned as he started picking up more of the stuff from the living room and Edelweiss smiled.

He was nice, if not a little over-rambunctious. He actually reminded her a lot of Alfred. “Come on, let me show you around some more.” Emil watched as the girl offered a happy nod. It was hard to believe this happy, shy and polite girl was related to Alfred. It was like day and night.

“This is the kitchen. We usually eat meals as a household. The big fridge is for household use, you can use as much of it as you want. The smaller fridge is for personal items. I think it's all full right now, but I did order a mini-fridge for you, it should be here in the next day or two.” He watched as Edelweiss looked around, seeing a very tall man doing the dishes. She nodded, but didn't pull her eyes away from him. “Hey, Berwald.” The taller man turned, seeing the girl and turned the water in the sink off, wiping his hands on the dark blue apron he wore. “This is Edelweiss Jones.”

“It's a pleasure.” He said a soft look on his face, though his eyes looked her over with a care Edelweiss understood. 

“Indeed. It's a pleasure to meet you.” She offered her partial bow as their hands separated and she looked up at him with a smile. “Sorry if it's a surprise that I'm a girl.”

“'T's fine. Prob'bly more trouble f'r ye.” His eyes narrowed in annoyance as he heard something shatter in the living room. 

“My mug!” They heard Lukas yell and Emil groaned. As he charged back into the living room Lukas and Simon were forehead to forehead, and it was easy to see a fist was about to fly at any moment. Edelweiss noticed the mug and frowned, lifting up the pieces, seeing where they'd fit. It was only broken into three pieces, and honestly it would be easy to fix. She didn't think much about it as she went back to the kitchen and grabbed a paper towel to dry it before reaching into her bag. She pulled out a tube, a brush and eventually a small vial before getting to work. She evenly spread a thin layer of glue before holding the pieces together for a minute. Berwald watched as she opened the vial and dipped the brush in, coating the crack in the substance for a while before going over it again, making sure it had soaked through, into the crack as much as possible. She smiled as she looked it over, knowing after the sealant finished drying, it would look brand new. She walked into the other room to see the two still fighting and sighed.

“I fixed the mug.” She called out and Lukas stilled, looking up at her. “It should finish drying in about two hours, then it'll be fine.” She said softly, watching as Emil turned to her, a little surprised, but he smiled.

Lukas walked over to her with a sigh. “Sorry you had to see that. That mug is kind of important to me. Thank you for fixing it.” 

“It's not a problem.” She smiled and looked over at Simon, his legs sticking over the back of the couch. “Is he going to be alright?”

“Yeah, he'll be back to himself in an hour or so, after the wounded pride goes away.” Lukas grumbled, glaring at the feet.

“My pride isn't wounded.” Simon grumbled and Edelweiss looked over with a half smile.

“This is going to be interesting.” She giggled.


	2. A misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelweiss is introduced to the rest of the group, and dinner brings some very unexpected results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Still writing away, so I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer- Geddan!

Chapter 2

Edelweiss wandered into the next room, Lukas deciding to switch places with Emil, so he didn't snap Simon's neck. “Here's the dining room.” He stated flatly, pretty much just walking through. Edelweiss looked around quickly, but her feet never stopped moving as she followed behind. “Here's the family room.” Lukas finally stopped, glancing around. “It's mostly for board games and tea parties and stuff like that. It's not the most exciting room, but it gives us a recharge when we need it.” He said, glancing at the table and Edelweiss nodded. Lukas sighed as he started moving his feet again, taking the girl who felt like she was half running to the next room. “Here's the library.” He didn't stop again and Edelweiss took a quick glance around while her feet still moved as quickly as she could manage. 

After a few more rooms, none of them stopped in, Lukas opened the back door and showed her the back porch. He took off walking and she followed behind as he took her out into the large yard, then the woods. 

There was a large wooden training set in the woods. It had ropes and ladders, nets and poles. It looked like a giant test of strength. She felt her cheeks pink at the thought of working her way to the top. It looked like so much fun! She grinned as she looked over to Lukas, finding him missing. “Oh, crap.” She turned to walk back to the house, to discover there wasn't a path. She didn't know how to get back. 

She looked at the pillars and ropes before her and grinned. 'If I get to the top, I'll be able to see the house.'

It only took her fifteen minutes, but she was also focused specifically on getting to the top of the tallest pole, not doing all of the obstacles. She looked around, not seeing anything and stood up, feeling the slight breeze unsteady her while she was about sixty foot in the air. She looked around again, not seeing anything and frowned, biting her lip. She sat back down just as she heard a yell and looked down, seeing Lukas wander back into the empty area around the course. “Edelweiss!”

“Up here!” She called, looking around for how to get back down safely.

He looked up, seeing her sitting at the top of the pole and cringed. “Why are you up there?”

“You disappeared. Thought I'd be able to see the house from up here!” She called down as she finally gave up on consideration and slid down the pole slowly, digging the heels of her boots in to slow her descent. Lukas ran over when he realized she was taking the one side that DIDN'T have a safety net and sighed when he realized she knew what she was doing. She reached the ground quickly and turned with a grin. “Beautiful view from up there, but you can't see the house.” She sighed and Lukas stared at her surprised for a moment before chuckling. 

“Sorry I was being too fast. You should have said something.”

“I got distracted.” Her eyes shifted back over to the obstacle course and Lukas turned to it with a sigh. 

“No one generally uses it anymore, but you're welcome to. I do recommend using the harnesses.” He pointed at the nylon straps hanging from a band around the beginning of the course and Edelweiss blushed. She hadn't noticed those before. “Come on, there's only one more thing out here to show you.” He turned and started walking a little slower, letting her keep her pace easier. They came to a large pool and Edelweiss stared, a little surprised. 

“It's huge!”

“Yeah, we swim a lot. A little further back there's a river. In the winter it freezes and we'll go ice skating.” He watched as her eyes widened before a grin broke out on her face. 

“You guys get into hockey at all?” She asked as they started on the way back and he glanced down at her, a little surprised at the question. 

“Yeah, we'll play a little.” He watched her, a little surprised as she grinned and stilled before blushing and looking down at her feet.

“Cool. Maybe I'll get a chance to join you sometime.” He couldn't see her face, but it was easy to see she was blushing like mad. Her neck was red, and her shoulders were getting a tint as well. Just mentioning hockey was enough to do this? Lukas couldn't help but smile. Simon had been right. She was totally head over heels for Mattie.

“We normally have meals together at 07:00, 12:00 and 18:00. We don't really have any major house rules that I think would apply to you, but I'll try and get Simon to print them out anyway so you can have a copy. We'll talk about any new rules that need to be made at dinner, so you go ahead and think of things like that til then.

“What time is it now?” She asked and Lukas looked down at his watch 

“16:42, so it's not too much longer til dinner.” He watched as the house came back into view around the trees before them. “If you need any help with anything, go ahead and ask. There's always someone, somewhere in this house, so I hope you're not too big on 'Alone time'.”

“I think I'll be alright.” She said, but he could sense the worry in her.

“Come on, I'm sure you need time to put your things away. You didn't seem to be carrying much.”

“My stuff was sent by mail. It should be here tomorrow, so I don't have too much.” She said with a soft tone and Lukas nodded.

By the time they got back in, Emil was standing at the back door with a very annoyed look on his face, handing his cell to the confused girl wandering in. “It's for you.”

“What?” She asked, confused as could be as she took the phone from his hand and offered an apologetic bow. “Hello?”

“I've been trying to call you for half an hour! You made it there safely, right? Everything's alright? Your bags aren't missing?”

“I only had two carry ons, Alfred. You set me up with countries on purpose, didn't you?”

“Of course! They'd understand the stuff you're going through better than the humans would.” Alfred sighed. “And Mattie told me what he said when he dropped you off.”

“Can we not talk about that right now? I'm depressed enough as it is.” She huffed and heard him sigh.

“He really does love you, you know. He just doesn't think that you two would really... be well together.”

“Alfred, stay the fuck out of my love life! What the hell?!” She blushed like mad, an odd mix of defensiveness and startle breaking across her and Lukas watched from the side, hoping she wouldn't notice. Emil looked up at him with curious eyes and he narrowed his eyes showing that it wasn't the time. “Besides, he didn't love me. He never did, and you saying things like that are just going to make me feel worse. Now, instead of being able to just hide out in my room with a good manga, I'm halfway across the world.”

“Are they not being nice to you?”

“Nah, nothing like that. It's just... different. Being around people and stuff. I'll have to get used to it.” She sighed, her head cocking to the side. “Hey, I'll talk to you later. I'll remember to turn my phone back on so you can call and pester me later, alright?”

“Alright. Take care, little sis.”

“Take care, big brother.” She hung up and handed the phone back to Emil, bowing repetitively. “I am so sorry about that! I'll reimburse you for the minutes, alright?”

“It's fine.” Emil shrugged. He had unlimited international, so it only cost him battery power. “So, you and Alfred are really close?”

“Eh, Not really. He only calls when something is wrong or when he senses something from me, but he'll get in these moods where he's all protective of me. It's weird.” She frowned, shoving her hands into her pockets. “If he starts bugging you guys, just let me know. I know how to get rid of him for a good period of time.” She said softly before turning to Lukas, who was still standing in the doorway to the hall. “Lukas, thank you for showing me around.” She bowed before taking off up to her room. 

“What do you think?” Emil asked after he'd heard her door close. “She seems kind of... quiet.”

“I thought Americans were supposed to be loud and obnoxious. She seems really down. I hope everything ends out alright.” He sighed, looking up the stairs.

“You warmed up to her rather quickly.” Emil watched as Lukas glared at him, his face darkening to the point that even Emil took a step back in fear. 

“I don't even really know her yet. Like why is she here, even? Is she here for University or something?”

“No, She's moving in as a tenant. She's here on a one year lease.” Emil stated and Lukas frowned deeper. 

“But why?”

“Why are we in Denmark instead of in our own countries?”

“It's cheaper.” Lukas stated flatly, causing Emil's memory of his brother's house to step in. It had been a hovel. This whole thing started, them living in this huge mansion, when Lukas' house had finally given up and had collapsed. Thank god he hadn't been in it at the time. He didn't even seem to be upset about the house, or the memories he had there, he was just worried about two things. His photo album and his wallet. Emil remembered showing up when he'd gotten the call and ran out of the car, still startled after only hearing the house had collapsed. He didn't know his brother hadn't been in it at the time and Emil had hugged him tight, releasing his fear. He saw the house and had stilled. He didn't know Lukas was living like that. An empty hovel. “Why do you look like you're about to cry?” Lukas asked and Emil sighed, shaking the sadness from his head.

“Ghosts of the past came to haunt me for a moment. I guess you're right, though. I don't really know why she's all the way out here, but honestly, I don't care. I didn't agree to this because I wanted to know why. I thought it would be nice to have someone else around for a while, you know?”

“Ja, that makes sense.” Lukas sighed, turning to walk back to the living room. “But it looks like we didn't get some normal human, either.” Lukas couldn't help but be a little comforted by that thought. Every time he got close to a human, they just ended out dying. He didn't want to go through that again. He wandered out to the living room, seeing Tino making a few last minute adjustments with a smile and Lukas couldn't help but sigh.

“She's already here.”

“She?” Tino looked up and Lukas could only nod. 

“Yeah, she's not even a normal human. She's an American state. Her name's Edelweiss.” 

“She's an American with such an Austrian name?” 

“Maybe it's ancestral? I don't know.” Lukas shrugged. “She doesn't seem to have an accent. Maybe it's just a name.” Lukas hadn't even thought about it. He plopped down on the couch, stretching his back and sighed, reaching for the remote. “She seems nice, but she's really quiet. It's like Kiku with boobs.” Lukas couldn't keep the confused and uncomfortable look from his face, even at his own words. 

He glanced over, seeing the look of absolute horror on Tino's face at the thought of Kiku in such a state. “You'll understand when you meet her.”

Things in the house were quiet. Berwald made dinner that night and Edelweiss came down, and Tino and was finally able to meet her. “It's a pleasure!” Tino grinned, shaking her hand and she nodded, looking at him with wide eyes.

“The pleasure's all mine!” She grinned, happy to meet someone who looked so happy. “So you're... Finland, right?”

“Ja, that's me!” He grinned, watching as Edelweiss smiled and sat at the table, next to Lukas, with Tino sitting on the other side of her. 

“One thing we should probably point out, in case you didn't know, Berwald and Tino are together.” Lukas pointed out and Edelweiss turned to him, then glanced over to Berwald. 

“Like... together, together?” She asked and Tino blushed before nodding.

Edelweiss' cheeks turned a light pink as she covered her mouth with her hand. “Ooh!” She groaned as she jumped up and ran from the room, surprising everyone there. 

“Ah, so she's like that.” Simon's mouth turned down at the empty seat. 

“This might be trouble.” Emil sighed as the plates were set. 

They were all surprised when she came back a few minutes later with a tissue over her face, and wiped her nose, looking carefully. “Sorry about that.” She mumbled as she sat back down in her seat, looking at the plate placed before her. “Oh, this looks really good.” She looked up at Berwald with a thankful smile before turning to lift her fork.

“So... what was that about earlier?” Lukas asked, honestly curious. 

“Yeah, I was scared you were one of those anti-gay people.” Simon added, watching as wide brown eyes glanced up to his. He noticed momentary panic before she turned to Tino and Berwald, bowing low and smacked her head on the table.

“Ow! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to give that impression!” She lifted her head and pressed the tissue to her forehead and Simon jumped up.

“You're bleeding!” He pointed and Edelweiss pulled the tissue back and frowned.

“There's no blood!”

“Your nose!” He stated and she turned bright red before putting the tissue back over her nose.

Lukas and Emil both realized she'd heard they were together and had sprouted a nosebleed. Emil clasped his hand over his mouth to hide his laughter, while a dark shadow seemed to overtake Lukas' face. Simon couldn't miss the hysterical chuckling from beside him and glanced over at Emil with complete shock while Lukas couldn't tear his eyes away from the girl beside him. “So... you're actually one of those types of people.” His tone was dark and the girl found a way to turn brighter red.

“It's... I'm not... Eh...” Her voice shook and Tino could see the panic on her.

“Lukas, calm down. It's fine, right?”

“You should be the one most afraid. A yaoi fangirl living in a house with a gay male couple can be an interesting combination.” His face still held the dark shadow and Tino realized what had happened. Berwald choked on the mouthful of food as the meaning of the words hit him. He was able to save himself rather quickly, but glanced down at the girl who currently looked as red as a tomato, the tissue still pressed tightly to her nose.

Tino started to laugh. Edelweiss jumped up and took off again, this time they could hear her run up the stairs and close the bedroom door.

“Ye should 'pologize. That was cruel.” Berwald's tone made Tino turn up to him with a smile.

“Yeah, I was just relieved that's all it was. Maybe we can all share porn or something.” Tino laughed and Berwald blushed. Simon cringed while Lukas' shadows got worse and Emil fell out of his chair laughing. Tino stood and walked up the stairs, hearing the girl though the door.

“Bitte lassen Sie mich bei dir bleiben! Es ist erst zwei Stunden und ich bin schon so peinlich!” She cried. Tino felt his heart jump into his throat. He didn't know what she was saying, but he knew it couldn't be good. “Nein, ich verstehe, aber ...” Tino sighed and decided to wait til her call was over before knocking. “Ja, Enshuldegung, Onkle. Auf Wiedersehen.” He heard the click of the button on the phone and softly knocked at the door. 

She slowly made her way over and opened the door. “Uhm...” She looked away immediately after opening the door. 

“It's fine. I didn't mean to be laughing at you, but honestly, I was just really relieved.” Tino said with a grin and the girl looked up at him, her cheeks still red from earlier, and he could see the tear stains down her face. His smile died at seeing her expression.

“You're not creeped out?”

“Ei tällä kertaa. Not this time. Actually, if it's true, I thought this might be a fun opportunity!” He grinned again and Edelweiss' eyes widened.

“Thank you.” She sighed, honestly relieved and Tino could only softly smile at the frightened girl before him. “It looks like you speak German really well.”

“Yeah, I can speak a few languages, but none of the Nordic countries' languages seem to stick.” She blushed again and Tino grinned.

“If you want to learn, you're definitely in the right place! I know everyone here would be more than happy to teach you!”

“I wouldn't be so sure about that. Lukas looked like he was ready to kill me where I sat, and Simon...” She shivered remembering the look he'd had. 

“Trust me, they're just as weird as the rest of us.” Tino chuckled and Edelweiss frowned.

“So far you and Berwald don't seem too weird.”

“I'm the happy, cute little kid of the group. I'm also known for my sharp-shooting and salvage behavior on the battlefield. Sometimes I worry I'm the weirdest.”

“I think I may have you beat there.” Edelweiss blushed again, holding her hand up to the back of her head. “I have the romantic interests of Francis, the weird addictions and hobbies of Kiku, my best friend is Canada, and by the way, I'm also known for my savagery on the battlefield and sharp-shooting abilities.” She said and Tino looked at her, honestly a bit surprised.

“A... warrior?”

“Proud of all of my heritages, but only left with this as a reminder.” She lifted her shirt, showing off a horrible scar on her stomach.

“Voi Luoja! What happened?”

“You know, I used to be the capital of the United States? It was burned down.” She said with a sad tone, remembering. “I had to fight back. Even within the United States there were often battles. It was either fight back, or be killed.” She said and Tino nodded.

“That I can understand. We've had battles like that a lot up here, until recently.” He watched as she sighed, a little more of the tension drained from her. “Come back down and eat, alright? I think I made Berwald mad at me for laughing.” He blushed and the girl looked up, surprised.

“Huh? Why?”

“He was worried I'd upset you.” Tino flushed, realizing that he probably had. “Sorry if that was the impression, but honestly, I was just happy it wasn't what I'd first been afraid of.”

“And what was that?” She asked, though she stepped out of the room and closed the door.

“I really was worried you were anti-gay.”

“Nah, nothing like that. Had a few girlfriends myself, just not recently.” She blushed as she thought about Mattie. “I'm not very set on gender. I'd rather love someone because of who they are, not what they are, you know?”

“Joo, I understand.” He started walking, surprised when she fell in line behind him.

They came back into the kitchen and discovered only Berwald and Lukas were still there, Emil and Simon having devoured their food and had wandered off. “Sorry for my behavior earlier.” She bowed once she got through the door and Lukas' shadow seemed to slip back over his face. 

“Yer fine.” Berwald said, and though his eyes shifted up to her, he didn't seem to pay her much mind beyond that. 

“I guess I've seen worse.” Lukas let out an exasperated sigh and Edelweiss sat beside him, still a little weary. She had an odd feeling the next year was going to be very unusual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Bitte lassen Sie mich bei dir bleiben! Es ist erst zwei Stunden und ich bin schon so peinlich!  
> Please let me stay with you! It's only been two hours and I'm already so embarrassed!
> 
> Nein, ich verstehe, aber …  
> No, I understand, but...
> 
> Ja, Enshuldegung, Onkle. Auf Wiedersehen.  
> Yeah, excuse me, Uncle. Goodbye.
> 
> Ei tällä kertaa  
> Not this time
> 
> Voi Luoja!  
> My God! (Memorize this one, he says this fairly often.)
> 
> Joo  
> Ja  
> Já   
> Yeah
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! See you tomorrow for another chapter!
> 
> Síðar!
> 
> Jaßmin


	3. To try and relax...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an injury, Simon has an idea everyone likes, except Edelweiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this one! It's more of an explanation for the next chapter than an actual chapter. It's a necessary 'How we got to this point' chapter. Tomorrows will be more fun!
> 
> Anywho, on with the show!
> 
> Disclaimer- Anyone remember and curious who the Uncle is yet?

Chapter 3

It had been a week since she'd moved in, and Lukas had totally forgotten to take her into town to show her around. He didn't notice til she'd come inside from the obstacle course one day with her eyes watering, holding her back. “Are you alright?” He asked, honestly a bit worried when she groaned, rubbing her hand over her back again. 

“The pollen in the air got into my contacts. I fell and landed on my back.” She slowly made her way up the stairs and he'd remembered her saying she needed honey for her allergies. 

“Dammit.”

She came down a short while later, her shirt changed and he noticed her hand still stuck to her back and frowned. “Are you badly injured?”

“I don't know, does it look bad?” She asked, holding up the back of the shirt and he frowned, looking at the wound. It looked like she'd landed on a rock. A bruise the size of his fist was easily visible, already a dark purple and Lukas knew it would be black by the end of the night. 

“Go lay down on the couch. I'll bring you an ice pack.” He frowned and she nodded before slowly making her way in. By the time he'd made it in, she was laying on the floor beside the couch, Simon and Tino locked in a video game competition and Lukas glared at the two, his hands coming up to his hips. “You two, off the couch.”

“We're a little busy, Nor.”

“We have an injury. Move.” Tino hit the pause and turned, noticing Edelweiss for the first time. 

“What happened?”

“Fell off the obstacle course.” She mumbled into the carpet and Simon stood, making room for her.

“You could have told us to move, you know.”

“Not my house.” She returned and the three men all looked between each other. 

“For the time being, it kind of is.” Tino stated as she crawled to her knees, but winced and didn't seem to be able to get much higher. 

Simon dashed over to help her to her feet, surprised to hear a loud crack and gasp as she stood and hobbled over. 

“Did you just break a bone?” Tino gasped, rushing to her side and she shook her head.

“No, just bashed my knee a little.” She said with a groan as she laid down on her stomach. Lukas lifted her shirt and the others were able to see the bruise. 

“Looks like your knee wasn't the only thing to get bashed up. What happened, exactly?” Tino asked, sitting on the floor beside the couch as Edelweiss sighed. 

“Got to the top of the obstacle course. While I was reattaching the harness my footing slipped and I fell. My leg got stuck in the netting, and when I was able to get it out, I fell and I think I landed on a rock. Just my luck.” She sighed and Lukas frowned. 

“Simon, go get a sheet.”

“Why? What's up?”

“I want to see her knee. A pop like that after a fall like that, it could be badly damaged.”

“I've survived worse.” She grinned up at him and Lukas crossed her arms.

“Your brother has already called me twice to make sure you're adjusting well. I can't well tell him you got your knee bashed up but I didn't bother taking a look at it, now can I?” He stated and she groaned.

She was going to throttle that man!

“So... you want me to strip off my pants... in the living room?”

“I doubt you can do stairs right now.” He watched as she sighed in resignation, realizing he was probably right. 

She sat up and looked at the two men that were left, as Simon was already gone. He returned a few moments later with the sheet and handed it to Lukas, not knowing what was happening. 

“We need to give her some privacy. Come on.” Lukas grabbed Simon's arm and pulled him from the room while Tino followed behind, a worried glance passed back to the girl. It was only a minute later she called out that she was properly undressed, and they came in, seeing her completely wrapped in the sheet. 

“Hold out your leg.” Lukas frowned as she blushed horribly before slowly pushing her leg out through the bottom of the sheet mound. It was black. He held it up and looked at the bottom, seeing the bruising went all the way around. “Maybe we should call in a doctor.” He frowned and Edelweiss shuddered at the thought. 

“It'll be fine. Stuff like this happens to me all the time.”

“Then you need to be more careful.” Simon winced at the look of the appendage. “I second the doctor idea.”

“Joo, it looks bad.” Tino sat beside the startled girl and patted her shoulder. “It won't be that bad.”

Simon slipped from the room, calling in a doctor they had a good relationship with, considering their situation, normal doctors would often freak out at their situations. It only took twenty minutes for him to show up and Simon passed him the fee for the house call as soon as he made it in. “So, you said a girl, so I'm betting Tino got injured again?” The doctor shot him a withering look and Simon shook his head.

“No, this time it's an actual girl. She's like us, so don't freak out if she's older than she looks.”

“Ja, I understand.”

They walked into the living room to see Tino holding her down while Lukas tore the shirt from her. Edelweiss shrieked, trying to pull the shirt or the sheet over herself, blushing like mad, but Simon noticed her wince and gasp, grasping her shoulder before reaching with her left hand. “What in the hell are you doing?!” Simon yelled and Lukas, realizing how this had to look, jumped away from her, holding his hands up.

“Her shoulder is injured too!”

“I'm fine!” She nearly squeaked and Simon walked over, yanking the sheet from Tino and glared at him before handing it to the girl, refusing to look back. 

“You two, out.” Simon crossed his arms and Lukas stood tall, crossing his own arms.

“No, you don't know anything about injuries like this. It would be better for me to stay by her side.”

“Both of you out!” Edelweiss called out and they both stilled and looked at her, still blushing brightly, covering herself with the sheet. “This is embarrassing enough as it is!”

“Her shoulder, her back and her knee.” Lukas stated to the doctor before leaving the room and Simon sighed, looking at her before walking from the room. Tino nearly ran out, feeling horrified at his actions after logically thinking about them.

They all leaned against the wall, ready to still anyone else that wanted to go into the living room. “I should have carried her up to her room.” Lukas grumbled and Simon glanced down at him with a grin. 

“So you could have stripped her more before you were interrupted?” Lukas looked up at the beaming grin and had to take a deep breath to try and keep from punching him in the face.

“To guarantee her privacy. This feels really weird.” Lukas couldn't break the frown on his face and Tino sighed, looking up.

“Then she'd be stuck upstairs, and if she needed anything, she'd be too far out of the way. It's better like this, Joo?”

“Ja, You're right.” Lukas agreed, but he didn't look happy about it.

It was only about half an hour later the doctor came out with a frown. “What happened?”

“Obstacle course accident.” Lukas stated and the doctor frowned. 

“Well, she seems to be perfectly healthy, but she also seems depressed. I think that needs worked on, and honestly, though her muscles are showing exercise, she needs more. Just the obstacle course won't do. She needs to get out into the sunlight, or go swimming or something.”

“Well, we do have the pool in the basement. I'm surprised she hasn't hit it yet.” Tino mentioned and Lukas stilled, thinking back.

“I think I forgot to point out the basement.” He said with a breezy sound, missing the aggravated glare Simon passed onto him.

“Now would be the time to show it to her. Swimming would help her joints, so she doesn't end out with issues like this in the future. Also, milk. Eating yogurt every day would give her a lot of the protein she'd need, as well as the calcium to help her tendons and cartilage steady. She has a ripped kneecap, and two pulled tendons. She'll need to walk and get exercise to make it steady, but it'll hurt.” The doctor handed a bottle to Simon. “If she starts to hurt too badly, give her one of these. I tried to give them to her, but she told me she doesn't need pills.”

“Good god, that woman is such trouble.” Lukas frowned and Tino elbowed him, shooting him a look that silenced him quickly.

“No more than you are.”

Lukas stared, his brow lowered in annoyance, but he didn't say another word. 

“Keep an eye on her. She seems to think she's a tank.” The doctor rolled his eyes and walked from the house, leaving the boys standing in the hallway.

“Are you dressed?” Simon called in and she grumbled back.

“I'm working on it. Ouch!” Simon heard a thud and didn't think, running into the room to find her in nothing but her underwear and bra, laying on the floor clutching her knee. He bent down without thinking and grasped under her arm, lifting her to the couch.

“Here.” He handed her the pants and turned away, trying to give her some privacy while not going too far away. 

“Thank you.” She mumbled, but he could tell the frustration wasn't pointed at himself for once and let a soft smile grace him. She was able to slide the pants on but had to stand to button them and ended out letting out a very pained sound at standing. 

“Do you need some help?”

“I'm fine.” She said softly, finally getting to her feet and sighed before snapping the buttons and plopping herself back down. She grasped her shirt and let out a cry of pain as she tried to lift her arm to slide it on and finally gave up.

“If you would... please.” She softly spoke and the tone made Simon cringe. 

She was more independent than he figured. It wasn't just that she was shy, but she had pride in herself and asking someone for help with something like this wounded it, he realized and turned, looking at her. “Oh my god.” He cringed, looking at her shoulder. It was purple from front to back, looking like a band over the joint. “What happened?”

“I tried to catch the net. My shoulder gave out because of the speed.” She looked up, blushing horribly. He reached down and grasped her hand, trying to move it as little as possible as he slid it through the sleeve and slowly up her arm, then over her head so her shoulder didn't have to move. 

“It might be a good idea to stick with button up shirts for the next while.” He said as he turned so she could get the last sleeve through on her own, which only took a few seconds. 

“I'll do that. I'm dressed.” She mumbled and Simon sat down beside her, calling into the hallway that it was safe to come in. Tino sat on the other side of her, looking at the horrible blush that still covered her face and Lukas just leaned against the wall at the back of the room. 

“People get injured sometimes, don't worry about it.” Tino spoke softly and Edelweiss looked up with a curious look before giving a light smile and a short nod. Lukas let his frown up a little before leaving the room, knowing they'd take care of her.

“Maybe tonight would be a good night to break into the liquor cabinet.” Simon said as he unpaused the game, him and Tino jumping right back into where they were. “You look like you could use a drink.” His eyes slid down to the girl seated beside him for a moment before she let out a dark chuckle.

“Mattie made me promise not to drink.” She said in a bitter tone and Tino grinned.

“He doesn't have to know.” While it wasn't in Tino's normal behavior to try and corrupt, he couldn't deny this girl looked like she needed the relaxation.

“It wasn't for his benefit, but for yours. I can be kind of... hard to handle when I've been drinking.” She glanced over and Tino grinned.

“We live with Norway. Wanna see hard to handle? He tried to steal a viking longboat last summer. He actually got about half a mile out with it, too.” Tino chuckled at the memory and Edelweiss smiled.

“Maybe one drink.” She said with a smile. “But not until after dinner. Let's lessen this as much as possible.” She said and looked up at the screen with a pitying glance.

She ended out leaning on Tino's shoulder on the way out, as Simon was honestly just too tall for her to be able to throw her uninjured arm over. Berwald started in shock as she came in, and Emil just stared. 

“Dammit, Simon! What did you do to her!?” She giggled, glancing over at the sputtering nation before jumping in.

“It wasn't his fault. I fell off of the obstacle course while trying to move the harness earlier. Bashed up my knee, dislocated my shoulder and landed on a rock.” She winced as she was sat into her chair. “Thanks, Tino. I'm going to owe you guys so much after this is healed.”

“Drink with us tonight and we'll call it even.” Simon grinned and she glanced up with a vicious smile that made Tino do a double take.

“I really don’t think more than one drink is a good idea.” She said and startled as Lukas responded, having just heard the last part of the conversation.

“It'll be fine. There's five of us here. You can't get into too much trouble.”

“Mattie made me promise not to drink while I was gone.”

“Was he always with you when you drank before?” Lukas sat in the chair he normally sat in, which was now across from the girl. 

“No.”

“Then maybe you're only that way around him, right?”

“No, it's not him.” Her eyes downcast and as Berwald put a plate in front of her, he responded.

“One night won' kill ye.” He offered a kind smile and Edelweiss sighed.

“Fine, but if I end out in jail again, you have to pay my bail.”

Somehow, only Emil heard the word 'again' in there. He stared at her in shock. She was so quiet and peaceful. She could be a bit of a downer, but she was all around a good girl. He couldn't imagine her being a handful.

They all ended out with their own bottles. Edelweiss agreed to buy Ivan another bottle of Vodka, stating it was her second favorite drink, but they didn't have any amaretto. They all did three shots in rapid succession and decided the rest could be drank at convenience. The three shots were only to show they'd actually started. Honestly, Lukas was surprised she was able to choke that stuff down. She winced every time she put the shot glass back on the table. 

It was a good ten minutes later that it was obvious the alcohol had started kicking in and the pain in her knee and shoulder seemed to disappear. “I wanna sing.” She said softly enough that the only one to hear her had been Tino. 

“Go ahead! We all love singing here!” He grinned and some of the other faces turned to her and she stood, stumbling back. 

“No, it's embarrassing.” She frowned and grasped the bottle by the neck and took another long swig. This was when Lukas realized, though he'd done about four shots, guessing from what was missing from her bottle, she'd probably done twice that. “Maybe after it's kicked in more.” She swished the bottle in her hand and stumbled towards the door. “I wanna see the moon.” She said as she made her way to the back door. 

While everyone else seemed to turn back to each other, barely even noticing the girl who said she was trouble going missing, Lukas stood to follow.

Edelweiss didn't notice him behind her at all as she made her way to the swimming pool. She kicked off her shoes and sat poolside, sliding her feet into the water. She giggled as she kicked, making smaller splashes before looking up at the moon.

“Tom, I wonder if you'd still recognize me...” She said as she looked up at the moon. She just sat there for a while, watching as the moon made it's way across the sky. “You probably wouldn't, would you? I was so much different back then.” She sighed.

Lukas listened on in shock. She normally spoke with a lower, deeper voice, so when she started speaking and this light and airy sound came from her, he couldn't help but be taken by surprise. He had to wonder who she was talking to. He'd have to remember to ask Alfred about who Tom was. She stood, taking another few deep swigs from the bottle and from Lukas' view it looked to be nearly half gone. He frowned as she put the bottle down and just jumped into the water. She floated to the surface and yelped, laughing about the temperature before just floating on her back.

He made his way towards the pool, but sat down far enough back he figured she wouldn't notice him. It wasn't long til a soft song started to come from her. It wasn't anything powerful, but it was soft and gentle. The tone seemed sad and for the first time, Lukas realized she wasn't adjusting as well as he'd thought. Though he didn't understand the Japanese in the song at all, the word Eisemkeit was German and was repeated throughout the song.

Loneliness.

He watched as she sang and eventually seemed to get into a battle with the water around her, splashing and eventually yelling as she tried to smack and toss the water from around her. She fought with all of her strength, eventually losing the last of it and let out a surprised yelp as the water pulled her under. Lukas had heard the sound and made his way over, seeing her fighting as she sank. 

His blood ran cold as he realized what was happening and he jumped in, dragging her out. She latched onto the ladder, but in her drunken state she just hugged it and cried. Lukas climbed out and pulled her from the water with her eventually falling to a heap on top of him. He had no idea how to deal with a sobbing woman and just sat there, his arm wrapped over her, patting her back, though his face was still deadpan.

Why in the hell was it always him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> See you tomorrow!
> 
> Jaßmin


	4. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelweiss has no self control when drunk. Then she regrets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Just a warning, if you drink, NEVER DO THIS!! Do not try things like this when you're drinking! Bad ideas all over!
> 
> Anywho, on with the show!
> 
> Disclaimer- Jeg eier ikke dette! Yay!

By the time they were up at the house, Edelweiss had done a complete 180 and was grinning like mad, being a typical loud American. She burst through the back door, startling Simon and Berwald, though Tino just glanced over before falling into giggles. 

“What...?” Emil stumbled over his words, seeing the woman, dripping wet with a very disgruntled, also dripping wet Lukas behind her. “What happened?”

“It was a beautiful night, so I went for a swim! Lost my footing a bit.” She blushed, the grin still not shaken from her lip. “Sorry about that, Lukas!” Her soft and higher tone was still the one she used, and the men all stared, surprised at the change in the woman before them. The sound was completely different! She sounded like an entirely different person! “So, who wants to do something?” She looked around with a hopeful and excited look, but the men still just stared, startled at the drastic change in the woman.

“Like what?” Tino blurted, still trying to recover. 

“Sharp shooting contest! Build a Viking long boat! We could have a race! I don't care, anything!” She giggled, wrapping an arm around her waist while the hand on her other arm came up quite seductively to her lip. Lukas' mind stuttered. 

What the hell?! Where did this girl come from?! She was completely different from the girl that was sobbing her eyes out, fighting with the water not fifteen minutes ago! 

“Sharp shooting contest...” Tino stood, wiping a few errant drops of Finlandia Vodka from his lip. “That does sound like fun.” He turned to her with a dangerous look and the girl giggled and jumped, as excited as could be.

“I wanna join in too!” Simon jumped up, though no one else seemed to even take him seriously.

“Could be interesting.” Emil stood and Berwald frowned. 

“I'll referee.”

Everyone slid down the stairs, though Edelweiss didn't know why. “There's a shooting range in the basement?!” She cheered and Tino turned to her with a grin. 

“I'll give you first choice of the guns, as I know you won't be as knowledgeable about them as I am.” He watched as her eyes roved the shelf, eventually pulling back a H-S Pro series 2000 HTR and grinned.

“No scopes.” She glanced over at Tino, who stared.

“Ah, one of those. Fine, I'll agree to it.” They shook hands and Berwald stared, a little startled by the maniacal grin in the girl's eyes. She looked as dark and excited as Tino did on the battle field. Everyone else picked out their gun, but Tino got the next choice as Berwald set up the targets. 

“Five shots, most bullets 'n th' target wins.” He called and Edelweiss grabbed the bullets, but started disassembling the gun a little to check for maintenance before nodding in satisfaction and reassembling, loading a bullet into the gun.

It took her a bit longer to be ready to fire, but Tino had to admit, she'd done things the right way with someone else's gun. Never just expect someone else to keep up with maintenance. See it with your own eyes. He grinned as she laid down beside him, getting into the proper position. Berwald made sure to stand behind them before he called out.

“Go!”

The resounding boom was enthralling. It made everyone's blood quicken as they reloaded. Tino and Edelweiss shot the next four turns at the same time, though it looked like everyone else could take a while. When all five of the bullets had left each gun Berwald stood tall.

“Call!” He stated and the guns were placed back on the rack before he headed down to retrieve the targets. He looked up at Simon and called back. 

“Noll!” He called and Simon grumbled, plopping down quite unceremoniously on the floor.

”Två!” He called, seeing Emil beam with pride. Edelweiss glanced over at Tino, who held up two fingers. 

“Tre!” He called up and Lukas leaned back, a satisfied grin on his face. He just wanted to beat Simon, but his little brother too? This was like Christmas!

“Fem!” He called and Tino glanced over, holding up five fingers and Edelweiss grinned, giving him a thumbs up.

“Fem!” He called and Tino's head whipped around to the girl, who grinned up. Lukas stared, a bit dumbstruck at the rating. 

“Who got the closest on all between them?” Lukas called down and Berwald lifted the two targets, comparing. He held them over each other before staring down at the girl.

“Edelweiss.”

“Good win!” Tino held out his hand and shook hers. She laughed as she shook his hand.

“Not bad yourself! Gave me a run for my money!” She stretched and looked around, seeing everyone staring at her in shock. “What?”

“You're freezing to the point you can't stop shaking and you still beat Tino?” Emil blurted out and the girl's happy smile was replaced by a bloodthirsty one. 

“Yeah, sometimes you need to be able to shoot. A girl has to protect herself, right?”

“Yeah...” Simon nearly whimpered.

“Come on! Who wants to see the moon? It's gorgeous tonight!” She danced up the stairs and everyone else stumbled up after her. Lukas heard her call out that it was too hot and stared as he got to the top of the stairs, finding her hoodie sitting on the washing machine. Oh, no. She was one of those. He stared as they made their way to the porch. Lukas noticed she was missing, but also saw faces turned towards the house and turned, looking up, seeing the girl pulling herself up from the edge of the roof. 

“Come down from there!” He called as her leg moved up.

“But the view from here is gorgeous!” She laughed and quieted, watching the moon again.

“Just let her be, Nor. She's fine.” Tino chirped and turned, looking up at the moon. It was a few minutes later they all heard a soft song coming from behind them and Lukas looked up, remembering pulling her from the pool after the last time she started singing, but this was a different song. She stood up and started dancing achingly slowly. She didn't have a paper fan on her, so she mimicked the movements as she danced, the song coming from her was gorgeous. He hadn't really been able to pay attention before, but she had a great singing voice.

“Wow.” Simon stared, a little surprised at the girl as she danced and sang on the roof. When the song was over, she heard the clapping and looked down with a grin. She slid forward, causing Lukas to run forward as she gripped the edge and swung down, dropping the foot to the ground. 

“It's fine, Lukas. Thanks for worrying, though.” She grinned before giving him a kiss on the cheek and turned, looking up at the moon again. “It's an amazing moon tonight.”

“Ja, it really is.” Simon spoke down and she grinned over, before her eyes headed back to the glowing orb in the sky. 

It was a few minutes they all just stood there, quietly staring up at the sky til Lukas looked down at her, seeing her eyes wide, staring as if it were someone she loved and he sighed.

She was thinking about Mattie again. He looked up and sighed, glancing back up. “You might want to go in and change. You're shaking like a leaf.”

“A little chill never heart anyone. I'll be fine.” She spoke softly and Tino turned to her, for the first time really seeing her shaking.

“This time Lukas is right. You need to go and change.” Edelweiss' eyes shifted over to the soft eyes watching her with worry and she stood up with a frown.

“Fine. I'll go change.” She turned and walked into the house.

It was only a moment later the allure of the moon was lost to him and Lukas turned to go into the house, finding the girl tossing her clothes and such into the washing machine completely naked. He stood up straight, eyes wide on the scene before him as she started the washer. 

“You're naked.”

“My clothes smelled like chlorine.” She turned to meet his eyes, seeing a bright blush cross his cheeks. “If it's too much, you don't have to look, you know.” She stared him in the eye for a moment before he turned away, but didn't move any farther. She finished the washing machine and stretched, walking up to him. He turned back to her with confusion as she wrapped her arms over his shoulders and brought her lips to his, giving a soft but quick kiss. “Still, for saving me earlier, thank you.” She smiled coyly before turning and walking up the stairs, leaving the other man staring after her confused and honestly a bit overwhelmed. 

“What in the hell did I just see?” Simon asked as soon as she was up the stairs.

“I think it was a 'thank you' gift.” He stated harshly, but Simon could see the blush on his face.

“While she was naked?”

“Her clothes are in the wash.” Lukas returned, but still didn't move. It was nearly thirty seconds til an audible sigh came through the room and Simon turned back to him from the other side of the room, where he was enjoying an apple.

“I'm going to bed. God Natt.” He grumbled as he went to the stairs. He could hear her in the secondary bathroom and guessed she was taking a shower, as she was singing. He stilled, realizing her music type had changed. “Opera?”

He listened for a bit before the shower water shut off and she stumbled out, only wearing a towel. “Sorry, it's free now if you want it.” She grinned, the small basket of shower supplies tucked under her arm. She stilled, seeing him standing unmoving in the hallway. “What, you wanted to join me? She asked, her eyelids lowered while a soft smile slid to her lip. “Night's not over, you know.”

“God natt!” He called before turning and heading to his room, hearing her chuckle from behind him.

His nerves had worn thin. She was teasing him. He turned back to her and walked over, standing right before her, his eyes like daggers. “Why are you teasing me?”

“Who said I was teasing you?” She asked softly, her tone took on a breathy sound and Lukas ground his teeth, grasping her hands and pinned them to the wall behind her as her basket fell to the floor.

“I know you're teasing me! You normally look at me as if you're afraid of me, so tonight, why are you teasing me?!” His tone sounded almost desperate for an answer, but she decided not to give him one yet. 

“Ooh, forceful, aren't we?” She grinned, looking up into his eyes and he realized he was pressing her to the wall. He jumped back, surprised when her eyes never left his. 

“There are many different reasons girls can give any look. It's not always fear of the person, but of the self's response to the person.” She said softly, watching him for a response.

“I'm not sure I understand.” He said and she giggled as she bent down to retrieve her basket. 

“Maybe that's for the best. I'll see you tomorrow.” She stood and looked up into his eyes, still giving a very inviting look before she walked to her room.

Lukas stood there for a while, trying to decipher the words he'd heard before giving up and sighing.

He needed to get in a shower as well before bed.

It had been three days since then. Edelweiss only came out of her room to throw away trash and run to the restroom. The one time Lukas had seen her, she'd blushed like mad, her eyes met her toes and she rushed past, refusing to say a word. That's why he was in horror when he looked down at his cell phone and saw the familiar name. “America” flashed on his screen and he groaned.

“Bondevik.” He stated and heard a breathy yelp into the phone. 

“Hey, Lukas! No one over there is answering the phones! Everything alright?”

“Uh...” Lukas stilled. He was going to throttle them all. “Edelweiss has locked herself in her room. She's not even coming out to eat.”

The line went quiet for a few minutes. “Did she drink?” His tone sent a shiver down the man's spine.

He groaned, lifting his hand to pinch between his eyes. “Ja, we all did.” He clenched his teeth, waiting to hear the yelling start. 

“Please put her on the phone.” The voice sounded like a soft plead and Lukas realized he wasn't asking as America, but as an older brother who was worried about his sister. 

He knocked at the door a few times and after not hearing a response frowned. “She's not answering her door.”

“I hate to have to ask, but can you open it? She's probably got her headphones on.” Headphones? Lukas wondered as he turned the door knob and opened the door, finding half of a recording studio, an American flag, another similar flag on the other wall, and hockey and music posters all over the walls. He noticed a few of the bands were Japanese, some German and he had to wonder about this girl. He tapped her on the shoulder and she nearly screamed as she jumped up, turning as fast as lightening. Lukas jumped away, just as startled by her response as he held out the phone and the girl pulled her headphones down.

“Alfred's on the phone.” He stated and handed the phone out. He could see panic flash in her eyes as she stared at the cell and swallowed hard before taking the phone.

“Alfred? Hi... No! No, of course... what?” Her eyes turned to anger as she glanced up at Lukas, who stared, realizing Alfred had ratted him out for telling about her drinking. “It wasn't too much. I didn't even finish the bottle. Uh, vodka. I know. I know. I KNOW!” She seethed as his words were almost audible to the other in the room.

“How about this? If Mattie wants me to make him promises, how about HE call me to complain instead of you?” It was a few moments of blind panic in her eyes as Alfred yelled. Finally she yelled into the handpiece. “Of course you can't call me! I washed my damned phone! I was drunk! No, I didn't... exactly this time.” She looked up at Lukas with guilt. “Not really, but I think I may owe someone an apology.” Her eyes clenched as more words were heard through the set. “I know. I'm sorry.” She sounded like she was about to cry. “Alfred, You. Have. No. Idea.” She looked terrified. “No, you don't have to! Are you sure?” She asked, glancing down at the phone and as he spoke she seemed to relax but look more worried, which was an interesting combination. “Alright. I'll talk to you later. Love ya too. Bye.” She hung up, but didn't hand the phone back yet. “Lukas, I'm really sorry for my behavior that night. I hadn't meant...” She sighed, looking up at him. “That's the reason I don't drink. I turn into... that, and I don't have any control. I didn't mean to... uh, try what I did. Just... can you ignore it?” She asked, looking up at him and he stared back down at her. The tone was the one she used when she was drunk, instead of the deeper tones she normally used. 

“Are you still drunk?”

“No!” She startled, staring. “Why would you think that?”

“You normally talk with a deeper tone, but we all noticed you speaking with a lighter tone that night, the same one you're using now.” He stated and Edelweiss turned and pointed. 

“Voice actor. I normally talk in a deeper tone because it's easier to be heard.” She stated, but continued to watch him with worry. “Are you still... mad at me?” She asked softly, her eyes turning away and he sighed.

“I wasn't mad at you, just confused. I couldn't figure out why you were... acting like that. I guess I'd been too drunk to realize you were drunk too.” He let out a deep breath, steadying his nerves.

“I'm sorry for pinning you to the wall.”

“I'm sorry for trying to seduce you.” She blushed brightly as she stared at the floor. 

That's when it dawned on Lukas what all had happened that night. When she'd said the night wasn't over, she wasn't teasing. She had been willing to follow through. His hand clasped over his face in astonishment. “You weren't trying to tease me that night?!”

“Uh...” Edelweiss looked up, her cheeks burning red, giving Lukas the answer he had been wanting.

“I get it, we were both really drunk. I'm sorry I panicked.” He said trying to calm her down, half worried she'd jump out of the window to avoid the stare he had right now. “Wow, you must have been drunker than I'd realized to go after me.” He chuckled, watching as she blushed brighter. “Come on downstairs, you haven't eaten in three days.” He watched her with worry as she frowned and nodded, slowly coming to the hallway.

Everyone seemed to watch her as she came through to the lunch table. She bowed low at the door and apologized for her behavior like mad. She was surprised that everyone laughed it off and realized the only one who had really been troubled was Lukas. She had to find a way to make it up to him, she decided.

It was two hours later a knock at the door was answered, and though Edelweiss was in her bedroom, actually working, the knock on her door was greeted kindly. “A package was dropped off for you.” Tino handed her the box and she sighed, looking at it with a smile.

“Thanks, Tino.” She sighed and the curiosity got to him. 

“What is it, to make you smile like that?”

“Al sent me a new phone. He must have paid a fortune to get them to deliver this fast. And now I owe him, too.” She sighed and shook her head.

“Just so you know, no one was mad at you. We were all kind of curious why you wouldn't come down. We were worried we'd done something.”

“There are a few things I did that night that only one of you guys knows about. It wasn't all of you I was avoiding, just one. Hey, can I talk to you for a bit?” She looked up and he nodded, curious as she stepped back and allowed him into her room.

“Oh, wow!” He looked around her room with wide eyes and she laughed. 

“Yeah, I have a lot of weird interests.” She looked around, seeing a football trophy sitting next to a hockey puck and had to chuckle. 

“Your computer looks pretty intense!”

“Government work, as well as a voice actress. I need to have a good computer, you know?” Tino looked at the microphone and his eyes widened. 

“A voice actress? Been in anything I would know about?”

“You listen to any American audiobooks?”

“Sometimes.” He watched as she clicked over to a webpage and scrolled down. 

“Here's the ones I've been in.” She scrolled, watching his eyes widen as he recognized some of the titles. 

“I've listened to a few of those, actually. I never would have realized that was you.” He stated and Edelweiss grinned.

“That's the point, right? A different voice for each character, though still similar enough to realize it's the same person reading it. It's a fun job, but it can be really time consuming.” She grinned, a little pride beaming on her face before it withered away. “I need to repay Lukas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment, or a kudo if you like!
> 
> Farvel!
> 
> Jaßmin


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

“I need to repay Lukas.”

“For what?” Tino turned, sitting comfortably on her bed, while Edelweiss sat in her chair, staring between her knees and the computer. 

“While I was drunk, I was kind of... really imposing on him.” She blushed and Tino stared.

“What did you do?”

Edelweiss covered her face, hating having to admit to this. “I tried to seduce him. I feel horrible!” She whimpered, the words hitting Tino like a brick. 

He hit the floor, laughing hysterically. “Voi Luoja, did you really?!” He looked up, tears in the corners of his eyes and the girl could only nod, leading Tino into another round of laughter. “Knowing him, a girl hitting on him would be its own reward! I'm surprised you feel like you need to make it up to him!”

“He didn't realize. He thought I was teasing him.” She stated softly and Tino realized how badly she felt, his laughter calming. 

“I don't think it's as bad as you think it is.” He glanced up, showing her a gleeful smile and her head fell further. 

“He tried to tell me he wasn't angry, he was just confused, but the look on his face...” She instinctively wrapped her hand around her wrist where he'd grabbed, drawing Tino's attention.

“Did he hurt you?”

“No, nothing like that. He panicked, I think. I don’t really know what happened, I was pinned to the wall, but he didn't squeeze. He didn't hit me against the wall. Even when he was being like that, he was still careful not to hurt me, and my response back was to comment about him being 'rough'. God, I get to be such a slut when I drink!” Her face fell into her hands and Tino just stared.

“What do you think about him?” Tino asked, his eyes wide. 

“He scares me. Sometimes, when we're hanging out, I almost forget. I almost let myself get swept up in the atmosphere here, and I almost forget about Mattie. I've been in love with him for over a hundred years, how can I, in only two weeks, how can I be like this? It's a nightmare. Am I really so easily swayed?” She asked rhetorically, but Tino answered anyway.

“Maybe it's because you know Mattie's a lost cause.” Edelweiss' eyes widened, her heart felt like it stopped. Tino saw her turn pale, her hands shaking on her lap. “But maybe, that's a good thing.” Tino stated, watching as her eyes shifted up towards his. “It may be a change from something that's been going for a long time, but change isn't always bad, joo?”

She just stared at his mouth. She'd heard the words, she'd processed them, but all the same they seemed foreign to her. It didn't make sense. He noticed the tears start in the corners of her eyes and reached out, pulling her onto the bed, wrapping an arm over her. “Calm down first, then we'll talk some more, and I'll see what I can do to help you come up with a way to repay him.” Tino watched her, a twinkle in his eye.

Berwald was a little withdrawn when they came down at dinner time. By then, Edelweiss was smiling and happy, though the tear stains on her cheeks were still just a little visible. They were chatting happily like old friends, and honestly Simon was just glad to see her so happy. Emil came in before plates were passed out and couldn't help but chuckle, seeing the girl chatter with Tino. When Lukas came in, the chatter seemed to die down, and he glanced around, surprised by the sudden quiet. Though he didn't smile, everyone noticed a little light in his eyes at seeing her beaming smile, except Edelweiss, who was still thinking things through in her mind. 

“Looks like you're feeling better.” He said as he slid into his seat, the closer view let him see the tear marks and he couldn't help but frown.

“Yeah, Me and Tino have been brainstorming.” She grinned like a child on Christmas morning, and Lukas couldn't help but smile back, patting her on the head like a puppy. Plates were passed out and the food was eaten. Edelweiss thanked Berwald for not only making dinner, but lending her his boyfriend, which caused him to choke on the bite in his mouth as she took off running up the stairs, oblivious.

“What happ'ned?” Berwald looked down at Tino with a glare and Tino could only laugh.

“I'll tell you later, Sve.” Tino glanced over, seeing Lukas looking out towards the stairs and could only grin. “Me and her are going out tonight, after she gets ready. We have a couple of stops to make.”

“Mind if I come along?” Simon asked and Tino frowned. 

“You'll have to ask her.” Tino asked, watching as Simon grinned and took off running. 

After dinner, Berwald knew things were safe. Out of the five of them, she was the only one to thank him, other than Tino's kiss on the cheek. He remembered the two of them, how close they were when they came in and couldn't stop his curiosity. What had made them that close so fast? He turned to the sink, starting the dishes when Edelweiss came down the stairs and wandered in. “Tino's not ready yet?” She asked and Berwald looked up at her before simply shaking his head.

“It was just girl talk earlier. I've been having a bit of a problem and he was helping me though it.” She said leaning against the counter, watching as his head gently nodded.

“Jus' dun' understand how ye got so close so quick.” He said, starting on the dishes and she had to think for a moment.

“He's happy and excitable, like Alfred, but cute, and a good shot like my brother Indy.”

“Indy?” Berwald looked over and Edelweiss nodded. 

“Remember, I'm a state. I have fifty one brothers.” She watched as he turned to her, mortified. “Yeah, it really is like that as well.” She giggled, watching as he turned to the dishes. “Do you want me to help til he gets here? I can do dishes pretty quickly.” She asked and Berwald glanced over.

“M'be tomorrow.” He offered a kind smile and she nodded, just as Tino and Simon came in.

“Hey, Vice, you mind if I join you?”

“Vice?!” She sat up straight, her voice cracking in shock and Tino turned to her with a dark glare.

“Well, Edel sounded like a man's name.”

“Vice makes me sound like a drug! Good god!” She stared before turning her head down and sighing.

“Heh. Maybe that name is fitting after all...” She stared at the floor before her, a darkness seemed to creep over her face and Tino knew this wasn't good.

“Vodka?” Tino mentioned to remind her and she looked up with a raised brow.

“Ooh, Vodka. You can come, but say a word, and I will end you.”

“HAH! Good luck with that!” He grinned before Edelweiss grinned at him.

“You know, the population of Ohio is eleven million?” She watched as all the men's heads turned to her with surprise.

“That many?” Tino asked and she nodded.

“Yes. Which means I have enough people to end you.” She pointed her finger right into Simon's chest, giving a threatening jab.

“Wait!” He pulled out his phone and searched before looking up at her in shock.

“She estimated down! Over eleven million! That's pretty hardcore!”

Tino grinned before bursting out into laughter. She had double the population of any of them, except Sweden! “Oh hell, let's get going!”

With that they found themselves meandering to the car.

Tino showed her around the town, pointing out the shops and she finally got the honey she needed, as well as some crisp bread to try with it. Then she went a little crazy and started buying random things she wanted to try. She groaned as she filled the trunk of the car, Tino and Simon staring amazed at the mound of junk she'd ended out buying. It had started remembering to buy a bottle of Vodka for Ivan, and somehow ended out with a ton of different foods she wanted to try, as well as a few different alcohols. Simon laughed, realizing she may qualify as an alcoholic, even though she usually refrained for their own good. Tino realized this was a real weakness of hers. Somehow, in the superstore she'd ended out buying a whole camping setup. 

Seriously, the whole setup.

She'd bought tubes and jellies, candies and meats, as much as she noticed she bought, and nearly cried when she went to put it into the car. “Sorry, I hadn't meant to.” She mumbled as the guys helped put the stuff into the car, and Tino made sure to mention he'd help her take it into the house, while Simon just laughed as the stuff was put away. He noticed the bags with the alcohol, as she'd just tossed it in next to the sleeping bag and the cans, but when they climbed into the car he noticed one she took good care of, laying it softly on her lap.

“Must be an important bottle.” He mentioned and Tino looked over, seeing her so gentle with her apology bottle. He couldn't help but smile, knowing in his mind, at least, this sealed the thought.

“The care you're taking of that bottle, I think it agrees with my previous thoughts.” Tino said softly and Edelweiss blushed like mad.

“I already said it wasn't like that!” She seemed to hug the bottle and Tino watched, raising an eyebrow. She put it back down in her lap quickly, her blush getting worse and Tino chuckled.

“Sure.”

As they walked through the door, all three of them loaded down with stuff, the guys put her bags on the kitchen table for her, so she could put things away. She set the alcohol off to the side, deciding except the bottle for Ivan, she'd just take the rest up to her room. 

Berwald came in to see the giant mound of groceries and the girl, softly humming while putting things into her mini-fridge. She seemed in her element in the kitchen. He suddenly wondered if she would be like America in the kitchen, or if it would be more like France. When she looked back to the half depleted bags and noticed him watching her, all she could do was smile as she nodded, before picking out more things to put away. It was half an hour later she had completed the task, everything put away except the camping stuff, which sat at the bottom of her closet. 

Tino had mentioned how many of them loved camping in the store and she just went nuts. She stared at the pile, remembering the last time she'd been camping, before computers were commonplace. She couldn't help but wonder if anyone else would be willing to go with her, so she didn't end out lost, or forgetting something important.

She closed the door and turned to the bottle that had started it all. A eighty dollar bottle laid on her bed and she stared, wondering if he'd like it. She tied a bow around the neck and sighed, lifting it.

She knocked softly at his door, but let out a frustrated sigh when he wasn't in. She turned and wandered down the stairs, eventually finding him in the living room, Simon and Emil locked in a zombie shooting competition via video game. “Lukas, can I talk to you for a moment?” She called in and he turned and stood, walking up with a curious look in his eyes, especially noticing her hands tucked behind her back. He came out to the entryway and watched as she stared at her feet, a light blush crossing her cheeks. “Uhm, Here.” She pulled out the bottle and carefully slid it to his hands. “It's an apology for the other day. I hope you like it.” Her eyes shifted up, watching for his response as he looked the bottle over.

His eyes shifted up to hers and he stared, a little surprised. “This must have been really expensive. You don't know the rules I keep when someone gets me a drink, do you?”

“No.” She watched, suddenly worried.

“They have to drink with me. It's an old tradition.” He watched as her eyes widened.

“Tino didn't mention that!” She gasped out and bowed, apologizing. “I don't think that's the best idea!” She stated, holding her hands to her chest.

“It's fine. We'll do it tomorrow after lunch. Make a day of it.” He grinned and she stood up, staring.

“Even if I... turn out like that again?”

“I doubt you will. You're a good girl.” He let out a soft chuckle, patting her on the head. “Let me go get this into my room. I should probably head up to bed. God natt.”

“Good night.” She bowed, wondering what Tino had gotten her into.

The next day's lunch seemed to come insanely quick. She ended out asking Berwald for the chance to cook and he nodded, curious after the previous night. He normally cooked because he was generally the only one who could make appropriate food. Lukas could cook, but it always turned into cakes or cookies, as he had a sweet tooth Berwald had never seen rivaled, but the girl before him he wasn't as sure about.

Things were set up buffet style, not something they were as used to, but none of them fought it. The men seemed to think the meal was Berwald's doing, and Edelweiss wasn't about to correct them. “Voi Luoja !” Tino gasped as he started devouring a strawberry banana crepe. She could only giggle as she took a bite of the shrimp tempura sushi. It wasn't bad, she had to think as she took another bite, looking down over her plate. 

Seasoned vegetables, creamed spinach, shrimp tempura sushi, small strawberry banana crepe with whipped cream and a glass of juice. She knew she'd made chicken tenders, as she still had the batter stuck in the creases in her skin after a thorough washing. She'd made baked potatoes as well, but she didn't end out even looking at them when she'd gone up. She shook her head at the randomness on her plate before going ahead and eating. When the food was done, Simon walked up to Berwald and patted him on the back.

“You outdid yourself! Lunch was great!” He grinned and Berwald shook his head.

“Wasn' me.” He looked over at Edelweiss, who smiled and bowed.

“So... you can cook? And not just those weird hamburgers Alfred heats?” Simon seemed surprised and the girl shook her head, a smile steady in place.

“Nah, I can't eat stuff like that. It'll make me sick.” She giggled and Simon nodded. 

“Good to know!” He ran off, having no doubt paused his video game to come in for lunch.

“Thanks.” Emil patted her shoulder as he took his plate into the kitchen and Lukas followed after.

“Takk for måltidet. I'll come get you in a bit, alright?”

“Alright.” She sighed, resigned to her fate. 

“What's 'at about?” Berwald asked, seeing her face change color from normal to white to red after his words.

“I bought Lukas a bottle of Aquavit. I didn't know about his rules with giving drinks, so now I'm going to be drinking again.” She sighed and he shook his head, a light grin coming to his face. 

Edelweiss stared, for a moment terrified of the look before tearing her eyes away to look back down at her plate. 

“Dun worry, It'll end fine.” He said, watching as she sighed, honestly a little relieved someone else was able to tell her that. 

“Thanks.” She stood and stretched, running upstairs to get a bottle of her own vodka. She'd ended out buying herself four bottles at the store. She glared, knowing there was a total of eight bottles, as she'd ended out choosing somethings just because the bottles were cute, and she'd never seen them. “I have to curb my spending.” She glared before running down the stairs to find Berwald doing the dishes.

“You should have left those to me!” She walked over and he shook his head with a smile, patting her on the head.

“T's fine. Go have fun.” His deep tone seemed to echo through the quiet house and Edelweiss nodded, a smile creeping onto her face.

“Hey.” Lukas walked in and watched as the girl turned to him, visibly nervous. “Get the shot glasses. You should have a shot of this too, know what you gave, right?”

“If you say so.” She swallowed hard, grabbing the shot glasses.

She didn't mind the taste of the Aquavit, it was definitely different, and she thanked him for the shot before starting on the vodka. An hour later, Berwald, who was well past being done with dishes, was leaning against the counter, chuckling at the two who seemed to be fated to meet. Both of them already smashed drunk, going shot per shot, still locked in the drinking contest. Simon came in after a cheer when Edelweiss almost wasn't able to drink another shot, but she'd managed after she'd heard him laugh.

“Lukas, tha's enough.” Berwald stated, seeing the girl waver in her seat. She stood, her hands on the table before her, her eyes glancing around with a vicious grin on her face. Lukas looked up at her, a little blurry before she seemed to come up with an idea. 

“Lukas, let's go do something.”

This is how he found himself, an hour later, staring out the side of an airplane with a parachute strapped to his back. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Hah! It's a great idea!” Edelweiss stated, her speaking voice booming above the sound of the aircraft, making Lukas startle. Was she always this loud when she was drunk? “After this, maybe we go steal a longboat, right?” She winked as she fell back, right out the side of the plane. Lukas had attempted to catch her, suddenly realizing with how drunk they were this might not be the best of ideas, but it was too late. He jumped out, the movement causing him to gasp and the sensation of falling making his stomach turn against the alcohol. He heard her scream and laugh maniacally as she came in towards him and spread herself out to slow her decent. He noticed what she'd done and tried it, honestly relieved it had worked. She made the motion for him to pull the cord, and he did, but watched in shock as she narrowed herself down and spun in the air, her head lowering to speed her fall to the earth. He watched in horror for a while before she pulled the cord and drifted down peacefully into the grass. She was up and out of the backpack before Lukas hit the ground, but his landing wasn't nearly as graceful as hers had been. “Takes some getting used to, but it's a good skill to be familiar with.” Edelweiss grinned as she pulled him from the pack, grasping her chute and tossing it into the pack, showing him how to do his as well. 

“Maybe this should have been done when we weren't drinking.” Lukas stated flatly, still feeling the alcohol in his throat from the sensation of the fall.

“It's always best to do things like this for the first time when you're too drunk to realize how scary it is. After that, when you're sober, you remember the fun.”

“That wasn't fun.” He stated, staring at the girl with a shadow falling across his face and he looked at her with a frown.

“What's you're idea of fun then? And I don't mean playing video games.” She asked, watching as he thought.

“Baking. Sailing. Drinking quietly at home.” He listed, trying to think of things that she might consider more interesting.

“Baking...” She remembered Berwald saying something about baking a cake. “There's a river behind your house, right?”

“Ja, why?” He asked, finally feeling his stomach start to settle.

“I wonder how much it would cost to get my boat out here.” She grinned and he shook his head.

“At the end of the year, when you leave, you'd have to get it back home again. It might not be a good idea.”

“It's fine!” She flipped her hand over her shoulder, flamboyantly tossing the thought aside. “Maybe I'll just sail it home, save on airfare!” She laughed and he paled. 

This would be an interesting day...


	6. Chapter 6

Somehow Lukas managed to convince Edelweiss to head back to the house, and by the time they got there, though it was only four in the afternoon, she was showing half lidded, drowsy eyes. “Maybe you should get in a nap before dinner?” He asked as they came though the door, though Emil, who had been at the top of the stairs recognized her walk from somewhere else. Heavily, very unladylike stomps. 

“Nah, I have another idea.” She laughed maniacally, setting the reminder in Emil's mind.

“She's just like Preußen!” He pointed and Edelweiss' eyes shifted up to him and she grinned.

“It's funny, Gil says I act like Ivan.” She laughed again, and Lukas stared, a little startled at the fact that Emil was right. The same walk, the same laugh, the same loud tone that grated like nails on a chalkboard. 

“Emil's right. You sound, walk and even laugh like Preußen. It's weird I didn't notice it before.” Lukas watched as she turned with the same grin even that the former country carried. 

“I'll have to call and tell him you said that! He'll get a kick out of it!” She started up the stairs and pulled out her phone. “Gil! Wait til you hear this!” She laughed as she closed her bedroom door, leaving Lukas staring blankly up the stairs.

“Is she drunk?” Emil watched carefully, seeing what response he'd get.

“Yes.” Lukas didn't even try to hide it. He could still smell the vodka waft past as he stared up the stairs before hearing the girl shriek. She ran down the stairs and right past, out the front door and started screaming, beating the front of the house with her fists. Lukas just stared as she continued the assault before Emil chased after her, pulling back bloodied knuckles as she screamed, trying desperately to free her fists. 

“What happened?”

“He's calling Alfred! DAMMIT!” She screamed and Lukas just stared, deadpanned. He should have known better than to talk her into drinking. Now she was turning violent. He sighed as his phone went off.

“Edelweiss isn't answering her phone.”

“It's probably on the floor of her bedroom. I didn't see it in her hand when she ran out.”

“SHE RAN OFF WHILE SHE WAS DRUNK?!”

“She's in the front yard beating the hell out of the house because Perußen said he was calling you. She's currently being restrained by Emil. We got her, it's fine.”

“How fine is it? She didn't... do anything drastic, did she?” Alfred's tone turned soft and Lukas started to worry.

“Like... what?”

“She stole a viking longboat. No one knows where it is except her. We haven't been able to find it no matter where we looked.” He sighed and Lukas tried to hide his laughter. He remembered the previous summer, he'd tried to do the same thing, but it hadn't worked.

“Really? A viking long boat?”

“Yeah, she's always had an odd obsession with vikings. Part of the reason I sent her out there. I thought maybe being around you guys for long enough would put the interest to rest, you know? To realize that the vikings were just people, not the damned legends she seems to think they are.”

“Really...” Lukas watched the girl, currently punching the brick again, Emil having given up. She must be stronger when she's drunk. “She's fine here, you know. She drinks, she may cause some... minor irritation, but at least now I can say I know what skydiving is like.” Lukas stated and Alfred started yelling about letting a drunk person skydive.

“I was drunk too. I didn't know any better at the time, and it turned out fine. She's kind of making me feel tame. It's an interesting feeling.” He grinned.

“Who you talking to?” Lukas turned to see Tino watching, his eyes looking out to see Edelweiss punching the house.

“Alfred. She's a little tipsy thanks to someone not telling about my traditions.”

“Oh! Let me talk to him!” Tino grinned and Lukas shrugged.

“Tino wants to talk to you. I better go stop her before she reaches bone.” Lukas handed the phone back and walked out the front door.

“You know, Alfred's on the phone with Tino right now. I told him what's happened today and let him know, even if you've been drinking, you're fine out here.” Edelweiss lowered her hands, and Lukas noticed them shaking at her sides.

“I'm not some five year old that needs my older brother to check up on me every time something happens. I don't see why he doesn't understand that.”

“Probably because you stole a viking longboat last year and won't tell anyone where you hid it.” Edelweiss turned, seeing a huge grin on Lukas' face and turned, hiding a blush. “I'm impressed.”

“I can't believe he told you about that. He's never going to find it.” She grinned, a dark look coming over her face and Lukas couldn't contain it anymore. He burst out laughing. Edelweiss stared, not having really heard more than a light chuckle from him before. It was a deeper laugh than she would have expected from him, but all the same, it was lively. She felt her cheeks burn as she turned away, covering her face with her hand, not realizing Emil was perfectly able to see her face and almost immediately deduced the reason.

“Áhugavert!” He grinned, knowing his idiot brother wouldn't have realized. Sometimes that man was so clueless! 

“Come on, let's get those hands bandaged before you get an infection.”

“Might not be a bad idea.” She mumbled, starting to act a little more like herself and walked into the house, her face down to hide the blush from the hand on her back. 

“Alfred wants to talk to you.” Tino grinned and Edelweiss stared at him incredulously. Tino motioned the phone forward and she took it with a groan. 

“What?” She groaned and stood there still for a moment before her eyes widened, her face turning beet red. “No! Nonononono! Don't you dare! Don't get any ideas!” She stilled, her eyes shifting up to Tino, who was grinning like mad. “Alfred!” She gasped, and Lukas watched as her expression showed complete and utter horror. “Alfred!” Her voice shook as her face found some odd way of turning more red. “Damn you, you pervert! God, why do I even put up with you?!” She yelled, but both men could tell it was more out of shock than actually directed at the man on the other end of the phone who they could hear laughing like a madman. “You know what? I'm swearing off men!” She grinned with extreme malice. “I'll go pick up another cute Japanese girl and let you explain to Grandpa why he'll not get any grand-kids from me!” She laughed and Tino stared, startled by the 'Kesesese!' sound that came from her.

“She sounds like Preußen.“

“She walks and talks like him, too.” Lukas said softly, trying to hear Alfred. 

“You can't do it, Al. You can't control me from all the way over there.” Her eyes narrowed, but it looked more seductive than angry. Her lip curled into a kinder smile, and her hip was pushed out, her hand laid out across it. She went from Prussia to Catwalk in two seconds flat, making the men standing beside her suddenly remember she was, in fact, a woman. Tino just grinned, while Lukas stood a little straighter and swallowed hard, having forgotten. 

She stilled. Her eyes went wide, her hand shot down from her hip, her posture went immediately to something they would expect from Germany. “No I wasn't.” She stated, the tone making Lukas worry. She sounded like a small, wounded animal. “Al, it's not fair. Don't do this to me.” She held her head down, staring at the floor before her. Her eyes slid closed as she nodded, though she knew he wouldn't know. “Fine. Go ahead, I'll go get my phone. Don't call me again for a while. Don't call to check up on me. I'm not a baby anymore.” She breathed out, reaching up to wipe a tear from her eye. She stopped a sob from leaking through her throat just before nodding again. “I understand. I love you too.” She handed the phone to Lukas, who watched as she ran up the stairs. 

oooOOOXXXOOOooo

With her door closed, she made sure her phone was disconnected, so she could receive calls. She frowned, knowing calling Gil while drunk was a bad idea from now on. She punched her bed, knowing he wouldn't have gotten in trouble for that. She even made sure to behave today.

She frowned, knowing that the baking of the giant cake she had thought up wasn't going to happen.

She heard the phone ring and looked down, seeing the name displayed and swallowed hard before hitting the button.

“Hello?”

“Dell, what happened?” He sounded panicked.

“Nothing, Mattie. Al's just freaking out again.” She sighed, leaning back against the wall, seated almost in a fetal position on her bed. “I got a little drunk and went skydiving, but I had someone else with me, so I don't see what's so bad.”

“You know better than that. It's dangerous.”

“You took on the Nazis. You play hockey. Al eats nothing but hamburgers. Skydiving with a little vodka in my system isn't nearly as dangerous.”

“But you're not us, Dell. You need to keep yourself under control.” His tone was soft, but she could hear a little anger deep in him. “You don't want to end out like we are.”

“What, free? Able to do what you want without everyone panicking? It's not like I took another boat or anything, and seriously, the only reason you guys are still worried about that at all is because I broke my arm. How many times have you broken your arm playing hockey?” She asked, sitting and listening to his breaths. As much as she was mad he was on Al's side, listening to his voice still made her heart ache. 

“You're a girl. You're not supposed to get so drunk you turn into Gil! Every time you do that it turns into a tragedy!” He called, but she could tell it was more fear than anger. 

“I think this is the first time you've recognized me as female.” She let out a soft chuckle, only to hear him sigh.

“This isn't about me... is it?”

“No, this was about tradition. I bought Norway a bottle of alcohol, so I had to drink with him. It's tradition, and I'm not about to break an old Nordic tradition to appease you guys when you still only see me as a child.” She made sure to keep her tone calm, but could feel the cool losing out. She was worried she'd start to cry. She didn't realize how much she missed him til he was on the phone.

“We don't see you as a child.” Mattie breathed into the phone and she could only smile.

“I don't believe you. You know Al's been calling multiple times a week, not even to me, but the rest of the Nordics to check up on me? I asked you to go out with me and you patted me on the head like a five year old. You replaced my vodka with juice. If I even mention porn, you guys start to panic. That's the way you treat a fourteen year old. I'm two hundred and twelve. I'm not asking you again, and I'm not saying I don't appreciate you guys seeing me as someone to be cared for, but I don't want you to think I need it. I didn't need to be forced out of my home to travel halfway across the world, only for nothing to change.” She said, feeling exasperated at her situation. 

“You needed to get away. We weren't just forcing you out of your home, we were pushing you from the nest. Making you go and see the way other things are.”

“But I can't see other things because I have to make sure I don't piss off Al, and when I finally start pulling out of the depression, you call. I don't know how I'm supposed to get over you when this happens.” She knew her tone hadn't wavered, but she could feel the warmth of tears scald down her cheeks. 

“Dell, you knew it wouldn't work between us.”

“And I've started to move on, but talking to you, it's a big step back.” She stated as a fact. “Al, he tried to tell me you love me.” She laughed a cold laugh. The sound of her voice in the echo scared her. She didn't like this at all. 

“I do. You're like a little sister to me.” He said softly and Edelweiss sucked her breath in, but it lodged in her throat. She felt like she was going to throw up. “That's why I worry about you. It's not that I see you as a child, but as my precious little sister. I just don't want to see you get hurt.”

“But you're the one who hurt me most of all. One night I was good enough, then the next day I'm you're little sister. I have no choice in this, but I'm supposed to be alright with it.” A sob escaped her throat and she let her head fall down to her knees. “I finally start to feel again, I finally can feel my heart beating and you call to crash reality back on me. How in the hell would this make you feel?” She sobbed again, trying to wipe her eyes, but ended out cutting herself on her watch. “I've been in love with you for so long, and to be tossed away after a night, how would that make you feel? If it happened to you, would you just be alright with it? Would you still just hold your head high and be able to move on?”

“I'm sorry.” He said softly and she snapped. She'd heard enough.

“Don't call me unless it's work or important. No checking up, no calls to the Nordics to see how I'm doing. Leave me alone.” She hung up the phone, hearing him try to call back her attention.

When Tino went to knock at her door to tell her dinner was ready, he could still hear her crying and didn't have the heart to interrupt her. At nine that evening, when he passed her room to go to his he stopped and listened, drawing Berwald's attention.

“She's still crying.” He looked up with a worried expression and Berwald looked at her door.

“She's strong. She'll be a'right.”

“I hope so.” He sighed, looking down.

“She's 'motional, but she's a fighter. 'll guarantee she'll be fine 'n a week.” Berwald watched as Tino glanced up at him.

“How can you tell? How can you be so confident like that?” Berwald could see the concern, but also the hope he held at the words.

“A weak w'man w'lda chosen Simon. He's easier to catch. 'nly a fighter w'lda chosen Lukas.” He watched as the thoughts seemed to click together in Tino's head.

“How did you know about Lukas?”

“I paid 'ttention.”

Berwald turned, heading to his door and held it open for Tino to pass before looking up at the door himself, letting a bit of worry seep through. He allowed himself a small sigh before putting back on his normal face and turned to go into his room, closing the door softly behind himself.

It was near midnight when Lukas stepped into the bathroom. He hadn't thought too much about it. He knew she'd been upset after Alfred's call, but when she hadn't come down to dinner he thought it might have just been what she normally did after drinking, but in the middle of the night, hearing soft sobs through the wall was a little more than he was able to handle. He finished up and walked over to the wall, knocking softly before saying loudly enough that she could hear, but soft enough he knew the others wouldn't. “I'm here, if you want to talk, or if you need anything.” She fell quiet instantly, but he didn't hear a sound after that. He sighed before heading to his room.

When Tino went to knock to let her know breakfast was ready the next morning, he was startled. She opened the door, looked up at him and wiped her eyes. She looked like death. He could tell she hadn't slept at all and had circles under her eyes. Her arms were shaking, as were her legs and she looked like she could barely hold herself up.

“I'm not hungry, but could you come up after you eat? If you're not busy... I don't wanna be a bother.” She looked at the ground with a heartbroken gaze that nearly broke Tino's heart. 

“I'll go get both of our plates and bring them up. You look like you're about to faint.” He said, worry evident and she nodded, wiping her eyes again. 

“Thanks, Tino. You're a good friend.” She sniffed as he turned to run down the stairs.

Berwald was a little upset he wouldn't be able to eat with Tino, but when he said he was taking the plates up to Edelweiss, he couldn't help but smile and pat him on the head. She was opening up to him faster than anyone else. Lukas stilled him and looked up, a curious look passing over his face. Tino couldn't help but be surprised at the emotion displayed. “Why is she warming up so quickly with you?”

“She doesn't see me as a man.” Tino glared, and though he was happy he was able to be there for her, he couldn't help but be depressed at the reason why. Lukas paled at the look and just stared as Tino went out the door.

She knew before she could explain the phone calls, she'd have to explain Mattie. Tino sat on the bed, Edelweiss beside him, leaning against the wall. “So, as soon as I was interested in boys, Mattie was the guy I fell for.” Tino glanced over, wondering where this had come from. “He was kind and sweet, very loving and passionate for the things he was interested in. For years I was too afraid to say anything. About fifty years ago I finally got up the courage to tell him how I felt.” She nibbled lightly on her egg before laying it back on the plate. “He told me he'd have to think about it. For about forty years he forgot. He didn't say a word, so I confessed again. I got the same reply. I didn't have the courage again after that. I didn't say a word about it. I just took it as a rejection. About two years ago, we went to a hockey game. He actually came to Columbus for it. It was a good game, but in the end, the Canadian team won. He was so happy!” She smiled at the memory, a blush coming to her cheeks and she almost giggled. “He was so excited, and honestly, even though the Blue Jackets lost, I was still really happy for him. We went out to celebrate, and after, we went back to his place.” Her head turned down. “I thought he was finally giving me a reply. I thought he loved me back.” Tears replaced the joy. When the meaning of her words rang out in Tino's head, his hand crept up over his mouth. “I had never... with a guy. I thought it would be the one I was with forever. I was so happy.” She laid her head on her knees and Tino patted her back. “The next morning he tells me it was an accident, and it never should have happened. I was crushed! I didn't know how else to feel, so I dove into my work. I stayed away from everyone, and just stayed in my house. There was no reason to leave. Everything could be delivered, and I wouldn't have to deal with having that... horrible feeling anymore.” She cried. “I wrote novels, I did my voice acting, and I was able to complete my work all from my home. It took Alfred two years to realize I hadn't called him. He didn't even realize I hadn't for so long until he called. He looked though his phone history and found out. He finally called me and a week later tells me he's kicking me out of the United States until I can be 'fixed'. He's going to act like the overprotective big brother now, but where was he two years ago when I needed a shoulder to cry on? Where was he on my birthdays? He didn't even remember me til he was curious about a paper I turned in a day late.” She stared at her feet, letting out a shuttered sigh. “He called yesterday and teased me for being in love with a viking, and tells me he could tell him for me. When I told him no, he told me he should come out to check on me. He tells me if I can't behave, he'll bring me back to America to stay by his side til he decides I'm better. When I told him no, he tells me I need to talk to Mattie. I need to hear how bad my behavior is from him. After he did that to me... how am I supposed to feel about having to talk to him? He didn't call me for the two years either. I thought Alfred would be dropping me off at the airport, but Mattie shows up and just pretended like the last two years didn't even happen.” She stated, her mouth pressed to her knees.

“Does Alfred know about what happened between you and Mattie?”

“No.”

“I think he should. Maybe then he'd understand why forcing you to talk to him isn't such a good idea.” Edelweiss looked up and Tino smiled softly, wondering if his words would have any effect. “If something like that happened to Iceland, I'd want to know. I'd want to know how to help keep him from hurting. You looked terrified when he said he was going to get Mattie to call you. If he would have seen your face, he wouldn't have done that.”

“But he doesn't really even care.” She sobbed and Tino rubbed her back.

“All brothers care about their siblings, even if they forget from time to time.” He said softly and she looked up, a worried look in her eye.

“You really think so?”

“Yeah.” Tino nearly whispered. 

Tino was surprised when her arms flew over his shoulders. “Thanks for listening. I know I'm not doing anything but complaining, but it feels really good to get it off of my chest.” She hugged him tight and Tino smiled, hugging her back.

“If me and Berwald ever come into any trouble, I'll expect you to do the same for me.”

“It's a deal.” She laughed, but Tino could still hear the tears in her voice. “I'll go ahead and call him now. Get it out of the way.”

“I don't think I should be in here for that.” With that, he stood up and grabbed his plate, half eaten and walked out, whispering a good luck to her before closing the door. 

Edelweiss looked down at her own plate and chuckled. He made sure she had an excuse to come out later.

She lifted her phone from the bedside table and swallowed hard.


	7. Chapter 7

“Dell, is everything alright? What's wrong?” She heard, Alfred almost not making it to the phone. Edelweiss was terrified. She'd almost hoped he wouldn't answer the phone at all. 

“Uhm, are you alone?” She asked, not wanting to bother him. 

“Yeah, it's too early for company here. What's up? You sound like you've been crying.”

“Maybe a bit, but Tino said I should talk to you. I need to tell you why I disappeared two years ago.” She laid her head down on her knees and recounted the story. 

For a little bit she was worried the phone had died after she'd finished. Alfred didn't make a sound.

“Dell, are you alright?” He finally spoke, but it was quiet. She sniffed, but nodded.

“I will be. I'm still... I'm trying to work though it.” She said and he sighed.

“You should have told me earlier. I didn't have a clue, and last I knew you were still following him around like a puppy.” He sighed. “I'm sorry I didn't call you for so long. I didn't realize anything was wrong, but I probably should have felt something like that, shouldn't I? I should have realized you weren't calling anymore.”

“It wasn't just your fault, you know. I didn't call. I was embarrassed and humiliated. I never would have thought he'd do that.” She sniffed again and Alfred sighed.

“And I made you talk to him after that... Please tell me he didn't actually call you.”

“He did, and pretty much told me he was sorry again. All he seems to know how to do is blow me off.” She sighed. “At least now I know where I stand with everything.”

“I really do think you should come back. With something like that, maybe being around family would be for the best.” Al's tone was soft and caring and Edelweiss realized it was just what she needed. 

“No, I'm really starting to like it here. It's a little colder outside than in Ohio, but being surrounded by people I think is doing me well. It's nice to feel like I'm part of a society again, and not just the otaku hikikomori type.”

“Kiko-what?”

She laughed. With her whole soul she laughed. “I literally hadn't stepped farther than my trash can in two years, and suddenly I'm in Denmark, going to the store and going skydiving. It may sound weird, but I really think I need to be here right now. There was a hole, after that night. I was always in pain. I always hurt. Even though all I did was work, I couldn't shake the memories. Being here is so different than that, but I think you did me well, making me come out. It really is what was best. Don't tell anyone I said that, though, I'll deny it.” She teased and he laughed.

“I won't drag you back here to me then. I'm really sorry, Dell. I'll try and keep your feelings in consideration from now on, alright?”

“Alright. Thanks, Big Brother.”

“I'll never get tired of hearing that.” She could hear his smile. “I better go. I need to try and get enough sleep for tomorrow. It's going to be an interesting day.”

“Business?”

“Something like that.” She could hear the anxiousness in his voice, but blew it off. “I'm still going to call to check up, but I'll only call you from now on, alright?”

“Alright. Thanks.”

“Love ya, sis.”

“I love you too. Bye.” She smiled.

“Bye.” With that she hung up.

Tino was right. She felt so much better. 

She stood and slipped unnoticed into the restroom and wiped off her face and such before taking her plate down to the kitchen. Berwald was doing dishes, but the rest of the room was empty. She put her plate on the counter and sighed. “Lunch, I'll get the dishes, alright? It seems like you never get the chance to leave the kitchen.” Edelweiss looked up at the taller man, who reached out and patted her head.

“Looks like yer doin' better.”

“I can see why you snagged Tino. He's good for the soul.” She giggled, seeing a twinkle in the other's eye. 

“H' was worried 'bout ye last nigh'.” Berwald watched as her eyebrow quirked up. 

“I didn't mean to worry anyone. Seems like I've been doing that a bit for the last while, though. I think things are gonna get better from now on, though.” She smiled softly, looking down at her hands, missing the glance at the doorway from the man before her. “Tino knew just what to do to make me feel better. Guess he's better with having brothers than I am, even though I have so many more.”

“He's v'ry p'rseptive.” Berwald smiled, his eyes shifting back to the dishes before him, in a quick attempt to finish the last of them quickly. 

Edelweiss smiled and chuckled before turning, seeing Emil standing in the doorway with a curious glance. “No more beating up the house, alright? There's still blood all over the place.” Edelweiss turned bright red as she bowed low, covering her face with her hands.

“I'm sooo sorry for yesterday! I didn't mean to lose my cool like that!”

“Not the first time it's happened, but I'm just used to the fists flying at people, not at bricks. Your hands arent' broken or anything, are they?”

Berwald looked down at the girl in surprise as she held her hands up and flexed her fingers. “They're fine. I have a lot of experience with punching, so I know how to not break the bones.” She giggled and he sighed, nodding.

“Glad to hear. I think Lukas is worried about you, though. You may want to find him and let him know you're alright, if you are.”

“I am.” She beamed up at him and he stared for a moment before nodding.

After searching the main part of the house, she ended out going to explore the basement. She walked past the shooting range with a smile before walking a little further down. She noticed the smell of chlorine and looked through a large window in the wall, seeing a large pool with a diving board. “Oh wow!” She stared for a moment with a grin, wondering if she'd remembered to bring her bathing suit. She giggled as she walked a little further down, seeing a door with a window just in the door, instead of in the wall around it. She looked in, finding a large workout room. Her eyes widened.

This was perfect! She opened the door and looked around, honestly so taken with excitement at the possibility of lifting weights she didn't notice Lukas in the corner on a butterfly machine, his eyes shifting over to her. “Awesome!” She giggled like a schoolgirl as she looked around at the equipment. There wasn't a ton, but enough to get a good workout in before jumping in the pool. 

“You even know how to use this stuff?” Lukas asked, startling Edelweiss. She screamed before falling to the floor, a complete loss for her pride, and her composure. Lukas just stared, a bit surprised as she stood back up, now as red as could be. 

“Sorry! I got startled!” She tried to giggle, but it sounded strained in her embarrassment. “Yeah, I think I'm familiar with all of this.” She looked around, looking over each machine. She didn't bother changing or anything and jumped right onto one of the machines, a leg press and started.

Lukas watched for a while. He'd just gotten down here, and hadn't even really had much of a chance to get started before she'd come in. He couldn't help but feel relieved she seemed to be doing better. It was about two hours later, they were both panting from exertion when they stumbled up the stairs, a feeling of elation after a good workout visible on both of them. 

This is what caught Simon by surprise when he saw them. “What were you two doing?!” He grinned, making it quite clear what he'd thought. 

“What's it to you?” Lukas asked, making it quite clear he was leaving it to the imagination of the man before them, who only blushed at the response.

“What- Really?” Simon sputtered and Edelweiss could only giggle. 

“Maybe.” Lukas responded, sliding his hand around the woman's hip. She stood tall, her face turning bright red at the contact and Simon could only laugh.

“Your plan backfired. The look on her face... Wow!” He laughed and Lukas looked over, seeing her bright red, still staring at his hand. Simon walked off, leaving them alone before Lukas drew his hand back.

“What kind of a response was that?” He asked, the slightest upturn to the corner of his lip. He watched as her eyes turned to his, surprised and still a bit embarrassed. 

“Sorry. I guess I'm still not used to contact.” She said softly and Lukas stared.

Not used to contact? “What, were you a hermit or something before you came here?”

“Yeah, a bit. I didn't touch anyone for two years until the day I was put on the plane to come out here. Even then, it was just a hand on my shoulder. It's part of the reason I'm out here, to get me back into civilization.” She mumbled, looking down with a blush. 

“Surely you still touched people a little. Running into people on the street, touching the hand of the store clerk when they handed you change or a receipt?”

“I ordered everything online. I didn't leave my house at all. I didn't need to.” She looked up and he frowned. 

“You don't seem to be as bad as that here.”

“That's why Alfred's letting me stay. I talked to him a bit this morning, and honestly, I think I'm doing a lot better here than I was at home. He... Alfred understands, I think. He finally understands why I am the way I am. It's kind of freeing, you know?”

“I don't have a clue what any of that meant.” Lukas stared, though he'd started to piece some things together in his head. He was curious about why she hadn't left her house in two years, but decided if she wasn't going to volunteer the information, he didn't need to know it. “But I do think if you were that bad, you are doing better here. I'm kind of happy I get to see this side of you.” He watched as her eyes widened and she blushed again, looking down at her feet with a smile.

“Me too.” She looked up as Tino came through.

“Lunch, you two! Come on!” He watched as both of them smiled with a nod before heading in.

Tino couldn't help but smile. It would still take some time, but it looked like her feelings this time were returned. The ever stoic Norway, as cold as a glacier, had smiled. Tino knew it would take the care of the man who was currently at her side to get over her last crush, who had used her and broke her heart. It was perfect.

He wandered into the kitchen and sat, looking over at Berwald who put the plate before him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Edelweiss giggled, and Tino blushed at the sound. “You two are so cute together!” She giggled again and this time Berwald couldn't help but chuckle, a light red dusting his cheeks. 

She ate fairly quickly and sat, sipping at her drink as everyone finished. She grabbed the plates before Berwald had the chance, and he did start out of habit. “I said earlier I'd get them. You go and relax, alright?” She smiled up at the man who nodded and patted her head before leaving the room. 

“That was kind of you.” Tino watched as she giggled. 

“He always seems to be in the kitchen. He's always cooking, or doing dishes. I thought he might like the chance to do something else, so as often as I'm able, I'll take over dishes for him. Give you two a chance to spend more time together.” She said as she started scraping off the plates and tossing them into the sink.

Tino watched her and smiled. “I'm glad you're feeling better.”

“It was your advice that helped. When I told Alfred what had happened, he got to be a bit more understanding. He promised to stop checking up on me by calling you guys and agreed maybe being too close to Mattie was a bad idea. I didn't realize he really did care.” She smiled softly, a bit of sadness showing in her eyes, but Tino could tell it was more as a passing memory than actual sadness.

“As I said earlier, a brother will always care about his little siblings. It's their job, right, Lukas?” Tino looked over to the Norwegian, who was wondering what they were talking about. What had Mattie done that made Alfred agree to something he'd already set his mind to? He never changed his mind. 

Unless he'd hurt her. Lukas looked up at the girl, smiling while washing the dishes and sighed. “It's true. A brother always looks after the others, even if they're older.” Lukas looked back down at his plate and took the last few bites. “I'm gonna go swim.” He said softly as he put his plate on the counter, surprised to find her already done with most of the dishes. 

“You're really fast at that.” Tino watched as she sped through the dishes. 

“It's a habit from when I was taking care of my younger brothers and sisters. I got stuck with the dishes a lot, while Louie cooked.”

“Louie?” Tino asked, and Lukas leaned against the counter, more interested in hearing about her life than the swimming for the moment.

“Louisiana. He's an interesting one, but he's an amazing cook.” She giggled as she tossed another dish into the clean rack. “We took good care of each other back then, when we were still kids. It was before Alfred found us. He didn't realize who we were til the revolution, when he'd seen me get shot four times and continue fighting on the battlefield. He hadn't realized the states had personifications til then, but after that, he tried his best to make up for lost time, for a while.”

“You were shot four times?!” Tino stared and she laughed.

“I've been shot a lot more than four times! But I always heal. Columbus is still there. Chilicothe, I thought that would kill me, I thought I was done for, but somehow we got a new capital before things were...taken care of.”

“The scar.” Tino remembered her showing him a huge scar on her stomach.

“Yeah, It's from when Mattie and Grandpa Arthur tried to keep Al from being independent.” She sighed. “A long time before they discovered me, even though I was there. They thought I was hurt in the fire. I guess in a way, I was.” She smiled sadly as she started on the cooking dishes. “Not the best of times, but I learned a lot back then. I was still just a child, so they treated me like a normal kid, not realizing how old I was. It's kind of funny, now that I think about it.” She beamed as she did the dishes. “Then the revolution happened, and I couldn't stand to see people being used like that.”

“Like what? What happened in the revolution?” Lukas asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“They were bringing in people from other countries to use as slaves. Black people and poor people from other countries were brought in and worked to death. It was appalling. For a while, I was the front line against the soldiers, and that's when I met Al again. He told me I looked like someone he'd met a long time ago, and I only laughed. Took four bullets to the chest and still got the bastard.” She grinned, letting her feral side show a bit and Tino stared. “We had two presidents for a while, and people in the south were pissed when their own president turned against them, signing the paperwork to declare slavery illegal in the U.S.” She finished the last dish and turned, seeing both men looking at her like children watching their mother at story time. She giggled and reached over, patting them both on the heads. “After that, we started getting along again, but things change so fast. We still get together, and Louis always cooks, and I always do the dishes. It's a habit that's been going for two hundred years. No reason to stop now.”

“Two hundred? You're still so young!” Tino said and Edelweiss nodded.

“I get that a lot. Even though I have such a magnificent population, everyone still treats me like a child.”

“What is your population?” Lukas asked and she turned, surprised when Tino answered.

“Over eleven million. She has more than us combined.” He laughed and Lukas turned to her, the pride beaming on her face.

“Impressive!” Lukas nodded and Edelweiss turned her head down, hiding a blush.

“You two go and swim. I'm gonna go pester Berwald.” Tino grinned and nearly danced off as Edelweiss smiled after him.

“You wanna?” Lukas turned back and she sighed.

“I'll have to check and see if I have my swimsuit. I don't remember if I brought it or not.” 

“If you don't, just wear shorts and a tank top. You seem to have enough of them.” Lukas commented and she sighed.

“Yeah, I always wore my hoodie in America, it's warmer in the house than it was in my apartment, so I'll die of a heatstroke if I do that here. I'll see you down there.” She ran up the stairs with a very content look on her face.

“I saw that!” Emil commented from the other side of the room and Lukas looked up, a very nonchalant look on his face. “You like her, don't you?”

“I barely know her. She's only been here two weeks and she stays to herself a lot, so it's not the easiest. I'm just... curious.” Lukas said as he turned to go change into his own swimming trunks. 

“You smiled. It was impossible to miss. That doesn't happen to you.”

“Well, then you should be happy you got to see a once in a lifetime event.” Lukas continued his walk, thinking. He'd actually smiled quite a bit in the last two weeks. He sighed, but couldn't help the slight upturn to his lip. God, that girl was starting to get to him.

But he didn't mind in the least.


	8. Chapter 8

SPLASH

Lukas wiped the water that was now covering his face away and watched as Edelweiss floated to the top, laughing as soon as her head was out of the water. She dove down and swam to the bottom of the pool and just swam back up, pushing the water from her face. He'd noticed her squinting and had remembered she'd mentioned contacts earlier. He wondered how bad her vision was as she took another deep breath and dove again. He couldn't help but wonder if she thought she was a mermaid or something. She always seemed to be underwater in the pool. 

She surfaced with a gasp and a jubilant laugh. “Finally!” She giggled as Lukas watched.

“Finally?”

“Reached the bottom! “ She floated to her back and gently kicked, moving her forward at a slow pace.

“This is a fifteen foot pool. That's kind of impressive.” He watched as she looked over and smiled.

“Tom made me take swimming lessons when I was a baby. He was always afraid we'd be in war near a lake and I'd end out one of the floaters.”

“Tom?” He had remembered her mentioning him before.

“Ah, Thomas Jefferson. He hated it when I called him Tom, but honestly, he treated me like I was his own child. When the war broke out, he wanted me to be a cook! A COOK! I can get shot and not die, but he was too afraid I wouldn't be a girl anymore or something if I was on the battlefield.” She laughed lightly, the sound echoing from the sealed cinder block walls. “He was a good guy, though. He made me a state, then introduced me to some of my brothers and sisters. I'll never forget him.” She smiled at the memories. 

“Sounds like a good time.” Lukas stated before starting on laps.

It was about another two hours when they stepped out of the pool, feeling a little tired from the exertion and Lukas waved her over to a side door. Curiosity got the better of her and she followed him into a room with a fairly high heat and some sort of wooden chimney looking thing in the center. He hit a few buttons on the wall and steam started coming out of the chimney, filling the room. “Oh my god, a sauna!”

“We use this room quite a bit. We normally spend most of Christmas in here, staying warm and spending time with each other.”

“Warm and comfy on Christmas... That sounds nice.”

“You'll be here for it, so I thought I'd let you know.” He stated and her eyes shot over.

“I guess I hadn't realized it, but I will, won't I?” She looked down before a bright smile took over her face. He remembered her saying no one had touched her, literally, in two years, and wondered if she was actually this excited to be here with them. “It's nice, isn't it?” She asked softly. Lukas watched her, not answering because he honestly didn't know what she was referring to. “Getting to spend time with people like this. I know you guys aren't really all family, but you act like it, and that makes the difference. I have fifty one brothers, and I disappeared for two years before any of them realized it. It's better to have people who treat you like family, eat at the table with you, talk about how your day has gone, then to have the biggest family in the world if none of you treat each other like that.” She watched the steam billow up and Lukas sighed.

“What I said last night still applies, you know. If you want to talk about what's bothering you, I'll listen.” He said and Edelweiss' smile brightened.

“It's not even as much that there's something wrong, as I'm just realizing how different things could be. The feeling of having people who worry when you're hurt, who listen when you're sad, who cheer you up just because you're not smiling, it's an amazing feeling. I really like it here.” She smiled brighter, her eyes closing from her cheeks pressing up to them. “Even if it's colder outside, in here, it's so much warmer.” She sighed, clasping her hands over her heart and Lukas nodded, finally understanding a little.

“I'm glad to hear it.” He watched as she leaned back, the chill from the water now gone from them. 

It was a good hour that he sat there, and honestly after a few minutes he closed his eyes and just relaxed, feeling the moisture on his skin and the heat that surrounded him. He didn't know how long it was til he heard another sound and looked up, seeing her sliding down the wall, unconscious. “Good grief.” He mumbled, realizing he'd forgotten to warn her to get out if she started feeling dizzy. He walked over and looked down at her, her cheeks red from the warmth and her breaths being panted out. He tried to shake her awake, but she didn't budge. He sighed as he lifted her, surprised she didn't weigh more. 

He went to carry her to her room, not realizing til halfway up she was soaking wet and her bed would get drenched. 

“What in the hell?” Simon muttered, coming from his room.

“It's fine.” Lukas spoke, deciding to figure out how to handle the situation once he got into her room. 

“Red, panting, what were you two doing?” He grinned and Lukas realized she wouldn't be able to give them away this time.

“Take a wild guess.” He passed by and Simon laughed.

“Just like last time, right?” Simon laughed and the brash sound startled the woman in Lukas' arms, but not enough to wake her. Her arms slid around his neck as she mumbled a few soft words.

“Lukas... So cold... warm me up?” She giggled as she pressed her face into his neck and Simon stared.

Lukas' eyes were wider than Simon had ever seen them. His cheeks had turned bright red His hands were ever so lightly shaking. “This time you gave yourself away.” Simon chuckled, but it stilled after a second. “But what an interesting response, wouldn't you agree?” Simon glanced up and Lukas' eyes slowly shifted from Edelweiss to the man standing before him.

“What, did you become a pervert like France?” He chuckled as he turned, walking up the stairs.

With Lukas out of hearing range, Simon couldn't help but respond. “With a girl like that wrapped up in your arms, the question is, why haven't you?”

He decided it would be for the best to just toss her in his own room. His blankets were thick and the moisture would have a hard time making it through. He walked her in and laid her on the bed, wondering if he should just change her then move her to her own bed.

'warm me up?' Her voice echoed in his head and he blushed again, staring. No, changing her wouldn't be a good idea for him. He went to his closet and pulled out another blanket to cover her. It wouldn't do anyone any good if she caught a cold, so he slipped it over her and checked to make sure he had another one for that night. He frowned, seeing the drawer empty. He could either wash the ones she was using and hope there was time before bed to get them done, or he could borrow one. He made his way out of the room, knocking on Tino and Berwald's door, not surprised when bright lilac eyes greeted him. “Hey, what's up?”

“Uh, can I borrow a blanket for tonight? I'll wash it and give it back tomorrow.” Lukas asked, feeling kind of awkward in the situation. 

“What happened to yours?”

“There's currently a sopping wet girl passed out in my bed, and both of my blankets are going to have to be washed.” He shrugged, not thinking much about it.

“No! Nono! That's too fast!” Tino yelped, stepping out and closing the door. “She's in a lot of pain right now! If you guys go that fast, it's gonna scare her off! Lukas, She really got hurt! She's just starting to get over it! If you do stuff like that now..”

“You and Simon, Sheesh!” Lukas blushed, though his facial expression stayed the same. “She passed out in the sauna and I knew my blankets were thick enough to absorb the water! Why are you guys thinking with your dicks?”

“Oh.” Tino blushed like mad before slapping his hand over his face.

“So, she really was hurt? I wasn't just thinking that Mattie did something, he really did, didn't he?” Lukas turned and sighed.

“It's not my story to tell.”

“I know, and I'd rather hear it from her.” Lukas sighed as he turned back to his door. “You and Simon, though. What's up with your train of thought? It's scary sometimes.” Lukas turned back to the shorter man who just crossed his arms and sighed.

“Well, it's an honest mistake. Probably should have realized she wouldn't jump to that point, though. Still too new.” Tino sighed and Lukas looked over with a curious glance. 

“Don't wanna know.” He blurted out, catching Tino by surprise. 

“She's more innocent than she seems. A lot more innocent than she seems. Be careful and take your time with her.” Tino sighed, looking up at the other. “I'm not joking. She's probably scared half to death right now.”

“What, of me? Why?” Lukas did want to know this time. Why should she be scared of him?

“It's her story to give, but I will say one thing. She's conflicted. Like her heart has two halves and each half wants the opposite of the other. Don't hurt her.”

“How would I hurt her?” Lukas stared, now confused and Tino stared, a realization coming over him.

“Oh my god, you're more oblivious than I thought!” He stared in horror as Lukas just stood up, slightly flustered at the words.

It took Lukas a moment to decide the exact words to say in this situation. “I just came for a blanket!”

“Hold on.” Tino chuckled as he slid into his room. It was only a moment til he slid a thick blanket into Lukas' arms and he nodded a thank you before sliding back to his room to put it away. 

As Tino slipped back into his room he turned to see Berwald turned away from the television, watching him. “I heard all 'f that. Wh't happ'ned to 'er?” Tino knew he had the excuse that it wasn't his story, but he also knew Berwald would want to know why his boyfriend kept disappearing. He sighed as he sat on the couch beside him, thinking of how to explain what had happened to her.

On the other side of the hallway, Lukas tried to wake the girl again, only to see her wince, as if in pain before rolling towards his hand. He sat beside the bed and just stared at her for a moment. Things had been hectic since she'd arrived, but it had been fun. He couldn't help but smile as he turned away from her, leaning his back against the bed and sighed, turning on the television.

It was another hour til he looked at his watch and realized it was only half an hour til dinner. He stood and looked over the girl, still asleep in his bed and gently shook her shoulder. 

She finally roused. Her eyes slowly cracked open as her hand covered an escaping yawn. She looked up and noticed Lukas, staring down at her and stared for a moment, confusion plainly showing on her features before she flushed and sat up. “Where am I?” She looked around and Lukas smirked. 

“My room. Didn't want you to get your bed all wet.” He stated as she stood, the chill from the air felt like it was attacking her still moist skin. 

“Sorry about your bed, and thank you.” She stated, looking up at him and he shook his head, lifting up the top blanket and wrapped it over her shoulders after seeing her shiver. 

“It's fine. Here.” He wrapped it over her and loosely laid his arm over her shoulder for a moment. “You go ahead and get changed. It'll be dinner time soon, and I don't want you catching a cold.” His voice was soft, causing her cheeks to brighten at the tone. She looked up at him and smiled, offering a slight nod as she walked out of the room, his hand only leaving her as she passed the door.

She refused to turn back, she refused to admit she missed the warmth of his arm. Her arms clenched around her hard under the blanket as she slid into her room, her cheeks still warm from the memory of his closeness. She closed her door and stood still.

A hundred years. It had been a hundred years she'd waited for Mattie, and not once had she felt like this. Her heart was pounding so hard she could hear it. Every time it beat, her vision seemed to blur for a second. She couldn't will the heat from her cheeks. She smelled the blanket, taking in the smell she associated with the man it belonged to. She grabbed her stuff and ran to the shower.

If she didn't wash the smell off, she was scared she'd never stop this weakness in her knees.

She emerged from the shower feeling amazing. She slipped from the shower wrapped in her towel, as she'd forgotten her clothes and stood still as Lukas stepped from his own room, looking up at her before stilling. “Please tell me you're not wearing that to dinner. I wouldn't complain, mind you, but I don't see Simon lasting more than ten minutes without trying to pull it away.” He made a motion at his chest, showing he'd meant the towel and she blushed giggled, covering her face. She dashed to her room, hearing a throaty chuckle from behind her.

How could he be so cute and so cold at the same time? She felt her breath stutter its way out. As soon as the door closed she started into another giggle fit that she couldn't control or stop. It wasn't too long til she realized it was all the nervous energy she had escaping, but she didn't care. It felt good. She was somehow able to manage getting dressed, but still couldn't stop laughing the whole time, and was still fighting it, as well as the tears from it, from her eyes as she stepped out of the room. She bounced down the stairs on the balls of her feet, drawing a look from Emil, who happened to be heading to the dining room as well. “You look happy.”

“Oh! I need to stop that!” She stood tall and took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm the giggles that were still fighting their way up and had made herself presentable, or so she figured, before walking the rest of the way.

“Uh, is everything alright?” Emil asked and Edelweiss nodded, a gentle smile easing across her face. She practically glided to her seat, drawing the attention from a few others in the room as she sat down in her normal seat, between Tino and Lukas, who were both staring at her with curiosity. She sat down and stared at the table in front of her before her cheeks started to burn again and Tino noticed the tears in her eyes, worried she'd start to cry before she curled up a little, pressing her hand over her mouth.

“Edelw-”

She couldn't keep all of the laughter back and just cracked, giggling like a madman. Tino and Lukas stared in surprise as she wiped a few of the tears away, desperately trying to get her laughter back under control. “I'm sorry! I can't control it!” She kept giggling and Simon just stared, surprised before joining in. Emil joined in, and as Berwald put the plate down, she could have sworn she heard his deep chuckle as well. 

“Dritt, It's contagious!” Lukas watched as everyone seemed to be giggling and couldn't help but cover his mouth to hide his own. 

It was a few minutes later Edelweiss was able to finally calm her lungs and took a deep breath, feeling the muscles in her stomach hurt from all of the laughter. “I'm sorry about that! I don't know what's come over me!” She grinned as she took a bite of her food and looked over at Berwald, who was watching with curiosity, and smiled, showing her appreciation. 

After dinner Edelweiss sat at the table, only Tino and Berwald still sitting. “Tino, everything you said has been right. Every little bit of it. I was being swayed because I knew, I think, about how things with Mattie wouldn't get any further, but I'm just too... happy to be sad over it.”

“Because you've realized how you feel about Nor?” Tino watched with a half grin and Edelweiss' eyes shifted over to Berwald, who didn't even look surprised.

“Is it this obvious to everyone?” She groaned and Tino laughed.

“Everyone except you, Lukas and Simon. Simon's a bit... weird about things like this sometimes.” Tino shook his head. “I'm guessing that was what all the nervous laughter was about earlier?” Tino couldn't wipe the smile off of his face as she turned to him and nodded.

“It's weird. A hundred years waiting to see a face, and in two weeks... I never felt like this before. I didn't even think it was possible.” She sighed, a soft smile coming to her face and Tino chuckled.

“You're adorable like this.” He patted her on the head and Edelweiss giggled again. “Just remember not to try and rush things. You may feel like you're on top of the world, but you're still recovering from a broken heart. If you move too fast, you'll end out regretting it later.” Tino said softly and Berwald nodded.

“'s right.”

“I don't know if I even want to try to go any further. I'm happy like this, why ruin it? I'll just end out with a broken heart again, so why bother?” She glanced over at Tino, who stared, a little surprised by her words. “There's no use in confessing if I already know he doesn't feel the same way. It's pointless, right? I should just be happy with what I have, rather than seek something I know will never happen.”

“Why would you think that?” Tino almost sounded wounded, like he just realized how badly damaged she really was. 

“Easy: I'm unlovable. It's fine, though. 'Tis better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all.'” She stood and stretched. 

“It's not true.” Tino watched her as she turned to him and smiled, shaking her head. 

“Tino, the only ones who have ever loved me are my siblings and my founders. Even in the city, when I'm out and about, no one recognizes me because I'm nothing special. I don’t stand out, and everyone knows it. It shows in the state how much I'm just... boring. No one falls in love with 'boring' and 'doesn't stand out'. It's just not the way the world works. Not everyone needs to have someone be in love with them, though. Sometimes it's just enough to remember you can still feel what it's like to love someone else.” She smiled and he nodded. Not that he agreed with her words what so ever, but he realized fighting her on it wouldn't end well. The only way he could honestly fight her would be to get Lukas to confess to her, and he knew it was just too early for her right now.

She left the room quite quietly and they heard her door close. “This isn't safe anymore. We have to find a way to cheer her up.”

“Ja.” Berwald stated, a little surprised at the changes the girl went through over the course of the conversation. “I kno' sh' dun' want 's too, b't m'be we sh'ld talk t' Amer'ca.” Berwald watched as Tino's eyebrows tilted further up his forehead.

“Maybe. Even as happy as she is, she still feels this alone. I can't imagine it.” He frowned and leaned over, resting his head on Berwald's chest. He comforted at the arm that was draped over his shoulder. 

It was another ten minutes til Tino lightened up enough to sigh. “Naida, I hate talking to America.” He pouted and Berwald hugged him a little tighter, chuckling.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a month since the day Edelweiss realized she had a crush on Lukas. She noticed not only her own mood lighten, but everyone in the house seemed happier. All the time. 

Lukas was openly grinning in hallways type of happy. 

Edelweiss sat one evening after finishing up a few more edits on her work before uploading and leaned back in her chair, sighing. She lifted her phone and hit the buttons, making quick work of connecting the call before holding the small device up to her ear. 

“Preußen Please.” She spoke softly when the woman answered the phone. The call was connected through quickly.

“Königreich Preußen.” He sounded half asleep and she had to wonder how hard they were working him. 

“Hey, Uncle. I just got done with the training videoss you'd ssent.”

“Ssent?” He asked and she frowned. 

“I'm jusst tired.”

“All of your S' are doubled. That's not tired. Are you alright?”

“I'm fine. I really am just tired. I've been working on thiss for two weekss, and I'm a little happy I wass able to complete the work on time. There should sstill be about another week before the deadline, sso do me a favor and quality check that they're alright. Ssince you have the hard videoss, it'll be eassier for you to watch them together to make ssure the timing fitss, ssinsce I'm not allowed.” She jeered, but he knew she was teasing him. 

“Danke, Dell. Are you really sure you're alright?”

“Yeah, I'm fine.”

“Say my name.”

“Königreich Preuß-” Her tongue got stuck to the roof of her mouth and she had to reach in and force it down with her finger. She knew THAT wasn't good! “It'ss just nervess. I'm really, really tired.”

“That's fine, Go ahead and get some sleep. I'll be there long before you wake up.”

“WHAT?!” She yelled, jumping from the chair. “There'ss not enough sspasce! You can't sstay here!”

“Until you tell me what's causing that brain twitch, I'm coming and I'm staying, if I have to stay in your bed with you!” He spoke with an air of finality and she sat down, thinking. 

“I'm not doing anything. I promisse! I don’t know why it'ss happening, it probably really iss just nervess!”

“If you don't know why it's happening, then that's worse. You live with the Nordic group, right?”

“Yeah, but no one here doess anything that would put me in danger!” She swallowed hard, trying to figure out what was happening. “I'm ssss-” She closed her mouth before the sound had any more time to escape her lips. 

“I'm leaving the office now. I'll be there in a few hours. Tchüss.” And with that he was off the phone, and Edelweiss was staring blankly at her phone screen.

She looked at the clock, seeing it was ten minutes til dinner. She sighed, realizing that would probably be the best time to let them all know they were having another visitor.

She went ahead and made sure her edit was properly uploaded and sighed as she stood, staring at her phone. She could only hope she didn't sound that bad in the video.

She made her way down to the kitchen, her hand absently rubbing along her throat. She'd had this problem once before, but she wasn't taking any sort of medication. It didn't make sense to her. Why would this start up again after so long? “You alright?” She heard from behind her and jumped with a yelp, promptly falling down the last two stairs and landed flat on her face. She jumped up and checked for a nose bleed before turning to Emil and sighed. 

“Ssss-” She clasped her hand over her mouth. “Gomen, I... jumped. I'm fine.” She sighed, missing the worried look on Emil's face as they went to the dining room.

“I have... interessting newss.” She said, the stutter in her speech drawing more attention than the words. “Gil iss on hiss way out. I'm ssss-” She winced, the cramp in the bottom of her tongue was painful this time. 

“When is he going to be here?” Lukas asked and she turned.

“How long iss the flight?” She looked up with an apologetic glance and he shook his head, reaching out and patting her head softly.

“If you were like that on the phone, he's probably panicked. Do you know why?”

“No it only happenss when I'm on medssss-” She closed her mouth and swallowed hard. “But I'm not. Nothing. No medss, no drugss, I jusst don't know why?” She sighed and Tino looked up at Berwald with a worried glance.

“What kind of drugs?” Tino asked and she turned, thinking.

“Neurologic, generally. Psychotropic and mood sss- sstabilizerssss-” She frowned. It was getting worse, and fast. 

“Edelweiss, don't eat.” Tino jumped up, grabbing her plate and ran to the sink, throwing it in. He stood there, staring into the food on the dish before him and knew he had to give answers now. This was going to suck.

“A month ago, after you told me... you were unlovable, I called Alfred. He sent me these pills to help your mood. Me and Berwald have been sneaking them into the food.” He stared, worried she'd hit him, or worse, stop talking to him anymore.

“You were that worried?” She asked softly and he turned, nodding. 

“You seemed so happy, then to hear something so volatile and self-inflicting come from you... I had to do something. I guess I messed up, Joo?”

He was surprised, instead of any anger, to hear the girl burst into giggles. “Now I can sssend him away! I love Gil to death, but he can be sso overbearing!” She giggled through the line. Tino just stared, surprised for a moment before laughing.

“If you want, he can stay for a day or two, while the pills work their way out of your system.” He watched as she shook her head.

“No room.” She simplified, trying to keep the stutter down. 

“There's another bedroom up there, you know. Next to Berwald and I's room. He can stay there if he wants.” 

“At least it's not Alfred.” Lukas looked down at Edelweiss and patted her head, a slight smile creeping onto his face. “Don't think anyone else would have a problem with it.” His eyes softened as he watched her face. 

“Doubt he'll stay too long. There's a reason we have a room with the bathroom on one side and an empty room on the other.” Tino glanced over at Berwald who blushed and his eyes shifted away, a soft look and Edelweiss giggled.

“Fine, he can sstay for a couple of dayss, but no longer.”

“Do you know what causes that reaction? With the medication, I mean?” Emil asked and the girl looked up and pointed at the back of her neck. 

“Over electric sstimulation of the nervess between the sspeech csenter in the brain and the musscular ressponsse ssection. My tongue can't tell where to sstick to make the proper ssound.” She stated and Emil stared, a little surprised.

“And you said this happened before?”

“Yeah, uh, at Woodsstock. A hell of a party that wass.” She sighed, being taken back into her memory with a bright smile. “I'll never forget it, and neither will Gil!” With that she almost died laughing, leaving the others there staring.

“So, are you and Gil close?” Lukas asked and glared as Tino glanced over with a grin.

“Kind of. I call him my uncle, but we both know there's no technical relation. If anything, I'm closer to the other Germanics, but it's more of a family sort of way, why Gil is more like the guy I hang out at the family functions with.”

“A possible rival?” Emil whispered, and the girl looked up, making a sound letting him know she hadn't heard his words. He waved it off, basking in the dark glare Lukas was giving him. 

“Yer speech s'nds bett'r.” Berwald stated and she nodded.

“It'll fluctuate for the next couple of days.” She shrugged as she took a bite of her food, effectively causing everyone else to realize they were hungry, and the conversation died off for a bit. 

They heard a knock at the door a few minutes after dinner was done. By this time they'd all moved to the living room and were sitting around with content smiles. Lukas was sitting back on the couch with Edelweiss leaning against him and he didn't realize til he'd went to stand that she'd been sleeping on him. “Tino, can you get the door?” Tino turned to complain about him not being in the middle of a game when his eyes drifted across the woman with her eyes closed, softly breathing against the Norwegian's chest.

“Yeah, sure.” Tino smiled and paused the game, causing a grumble from Simon, who had almost had the Tank dead.

“Hello.” Tino looked up at the red eyes of the man before him and smiled, though it was obvious he felt uncomfortable in the other's presence. 

“Hey, don't tell me she ran.” Gil frowned and Tino shook his head, waving the other in.

“She's just passed out, so be quiet.” Tino snuck into the living room and turned, seeing Lukas with a very contented look on his face. There were a few chairs off to the side, one of which Gil sat in and Tino sighed, glancing over. “I'm sorry, I didn't know about the response to the medication. Alfred told me they would do her good. I don’t think he knew about her... reaction to them.”

“So... you were slipping her something without her knowledge?” Gil's sharp eyes stared at the man, who nodded.

“She wasn't doing very well. The way she spoke about herself scared me, so I called Alfred, who told me to give her these pills to lift her mood. I snuck them into all of the food. Everyone had to take them.”

“What?!” Simon jumped up and Edelweiss startled, sitting up and shook like a leaf.

“Woah!” Lukas wrapped his arm back over her shoulder, pulling her back to his chest. “Calm down! It's alright!” He chuckled as her eyes shifted back over to him, confused for a moment before contented. Then after a second, embarrassed, and she jumped back away, startled again.

“I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep on you like that!” She covered her face, red as a beet, as Gil started to laugh.

“Gil!” She ran over as he stood, giving her a hug. “I missed you!” She smiled and he laughed as he hugged her back.

“Missed you too, liebe. So, Dell, what you been up to?”

“Dell?” Lukas watched with an amused eye and she nodded, blushing again.

“It's what they all call me.” She answered before turning back to Gilbert. “I've been good. Been busy making government instructional videos for some ungrateful brat who keeps telling me I should be able to work miracles.” She crossed her arms, hearing Gil laugh at her words.

“You know you're not allowed to see the videos.”

“But it makes the timing impossible.” She stuck out her tongue and Lukas watched.

She was open with him. She kept her arms at her sides, not closing herself off like she did with him. She didn't have that nervous energy she had with him, either. He frowned, realizing maybe he really was a rival for her. He was surprised to see Gil reach out and brush her hair back away from her face, tucking a strand behind her ear and she giggled, a light blush on her cheeks as she spoke.

“Calm down. You look like you're about to murder him.” Tino whispered and Lukas turned to him with a glare so dark Tino scooted back onto Berwald's lap. Simon burst out laughing, drawing Edelweiss' attention and the turned to see the back of Lukas' head, Simon laughing at Tino, sitting curled up on Berwald's lap, though he seemed to be enjoying it. 

“They're so cute.” She giggled and Gil looked up, a chill going down his spine. 

“If you say so.” He frowned and was surprised to see Edelweiss turn to him with a dark grin.

“What was that, uncle?”

“Don't glare at me like that...” He stepped away as she started laughing again.

“You're too stuck on the old days! No one cares about stuff like that any more! It doesn't matter who you fall in love with, as long as you fit two requirements!” She smiled. “First, it has to be love. No high school crap. If you're going to love someone, do it with your whole heart! Second, you have to be cute together!” She turned, using her extended thumbs and pointer fingers to make a frame around Tino and Berwald. Berwald couldn't help but smile and blush while Tino hid his face in Berwald's chest, but she could hear him giggle. “See? Adorable!” She grinned and Gil rolled his eyes.

“Hey, can I talk to you outside for a moment?” Gil asked and she nodded absently, taking him through to the back porch. Lukas followed, keeping an eye from a distance at the window and hoped she wouldn't notice.

“What's up?” She asked, glancing over, seeing Gil leaning against the railing.

“Are you and Lukas a thing now?” He asked softly and she leaned against the railing as well, looking up at the stars.

“No, we're not.” She didn't have the heart to verbalize that this wasn't her decision. “Why are you worried about that?”

“You know, since Woodstock, I've... for you...” He frowned, looking down. Edelweiss turned to him with wide eyes. “I was hoping... maybe you'd give me a chance?”

“Gil...” She turned, staring, startled, her heart broke as she realized what her answer would be. “I can't.”

“Because you see me as your uncle after so long?”

“That too, but just because I'm not with Lukas, it doesn't mean I don't have feelings for him.” She said, looking down.

“You went right from Mattie to Lukas and didn't even give me a shot.” Gil turned to her, his eyebrow quirked up in a pained expression. She turned, seeing the affection displayed so easily across his face, but realized this was how he always looked at her.

Why hadn't she realized it? “I'm sorry, Gil. You should have said something.”

“You're just oblivious is all.” He smiled softly as he tucked another strand of hair behind her ear and leaned in, kissing her forehead softly. “If it's alright, I'll head back tomorrow. I don't want to be in your way.” He stated fairly flat and Edelweiss turned to him with a nod.

“That would be for the best. Still, I'm glad to see you.” She looked up at him and he smiled, sliding an arm over her shoulder. She giggled and they watched the moon for a few minutes before sliding back into the house. She came in and looked, seeing Lukas missing from the couch and sat beside the spot he'd been in, while Gil took the spot to the other side of the room again and stared at the game. He watched for a while, frowning at multiple parts and eventually sighed.

“You guys aren't awesome at this game at all.” He watched as Simon turned to him, ready to start a fight til he noticed the look on his face. 

“Well, how do you play?”

When Lukas came in a while later Gil, Simon, Emil and Tino were playing, Berwald with his arm wrapped comfortably around the waist of the man in his lap. Edelweiss watched the screen as Gil showed them secrets, passageways and hidden places for the zombies to come from. They all played with grins on their faces, Edelweiss turned back to Lukas with a smile and patted the spot beside her. She smiled, a light blush dusting her cheeks as she leaned back against him, surprising him. She'd never been so comfortable being so close, so this was a nice change, he had to admit. A soft smile slid onto his face as he turned to the television, watching, but not really paying attention to anything farther than the girl under his arm.

It wasn't for a couple of hours that either of them moved, and when Lukas looked down, he realized she'd fallen asleep again. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped as he pulled her over softly to his lap and sat for a while in a similar position as Berwald and Tino, her head on his shoulder, one arm curled around her back, the other over her lap. Berwald noticed the movement and glanced over, raising an eyebrow and Lukas shot back a withering glare, but it didn't work very well due to the blush he held at being caught. Berwald just looked back to the screen, a smile and chuckle lightly escaped him. It was a good fifteen minutes later her hand crept over and gripped onto the chest of his shirt and she started mumbling in her sleep. He smiled softly and lifted her, deciding her dreams were private and shouldn't be shared by the ones in the living room right now. “I'm gonna take her up to bed.”

“Alright. Góða nótt.” Emil called back as Lukas softly climbed the stairs, not wanting to wake her.

“God natt.” Lukas said back, wondering how his brother managed to know him so well. It was still early, but her warmth had comforted him, and he couldn't deny feeling a bit tired after the contact. He glanced over at the troll by his side and raised an eyebrow, happy he'd understood as a large green hand carefully opened the door, then pulled down the blankets on the bed. Lukas laid her down and reached down, carefully untying and removing her shoes before pulling the blanket over her.

“Lukas...” She mumbled in her sleep and he turned, instinctively listening to the person that had called his name. Realizing she was just talking in her sleep did little to make him relax as he turned and walked from the room. 

“God natt, Dell.” He carefully closed the door.

“Watch over her.” Lukas glanced over and the troll nodded before disappearing. Normally the troll wouldn't just blindly obey like this, but he could see the look in his eyes. Troll knew that Lukas wasn't just asking for amusement, but for someone he cared about.

Lukas made his way into his own room and closed the door, staring. It wasn't just some thing. He didn't just have feelings for her. When she was sitting on his lap, wrapped in his arms, it was so comforting. She'd become his weakness without him even realizing it. 

He knew he'd had a bit of a crush, but today showed that wasn't the case anymore. It was more than that. He craved her. Not in an indecent way, but just her touch. Her smile. He needed them. “What have I allowed?” He frowned, looking down at his arms that still craved the touch of the woman who'd been there. His arms closed in around his chest as he remembered her warmth, the smell of her hair. His cheeks warmed at the memory of her whispering his name in her sleep. He couldn't stop the joy at the realization she dreamed of him. He fell asleep with her saying his name running through his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm fairly new to Ao3, so please pardon the first chapters' ending notes appearing in EVERY CHAPTER SINCE! I don't know why it's doing that.
> 
> Anyway, see you tomorrow, if anyone here is actually reading this.
> 
> Tchüss!  
> Jaßmin


	10. Chapter 10

Dell at in the car on the way back, Berwald kept checking his rearview to make sure she hadn't jumped out of the car or anything. They'd taken Gil to the airport and before they separated, he'd grabbed her and pulled her in close. Berwald was about to jump in to separate them, as the girl had looked terrified, before his lips claimed hers. Berwald could only stare in shock as she startled so badly she wasn't able to move for a moment before pushing him away harshly. He grinned and patted her on the head before turning and walking down the busy hallway.

Ever since, she looked absolutely terrified. “Ye alr't?” He asked, looking back and she startled again, sitting up and stared at him before her shoulders relaxed. 

“Yeah, sorry, I'm just a little... God dammit, he's my uncle. That's so gross.” She shivered and Berwald couldn't help but smile.

“He's n't r'lly yer 'ncle, Ja?”

“Not... really, but he's still always been my uncle. Just because I found out he's not really Arthur's brother, doesn't make him any less my uncle, in my eyes.” She sighed, leaning against the window and stared out. She looked lost in thought before her eyes widened, her pupils dilated and she shivered again. Berwald couldn't help but chuckle. No, Gilbert would not be a rival for her affections.

“Ye c'nsider A'thur t' be yer father?” Berwald glanced to the mirror again and watched as the girl nodded. 

“Even though Al says he's his brother, all of us states know better. Arthur raised him, trained him, turned him into the man he is today. That's not a brother, a father does that. He's been there for all of us on many occasions, and has honestly taken good care of us, even after him and Al had their fall out. It may not be the most... loving family, but we're still a family, right?” She glanced over, seeing as Berwald nodded, an appreciative smile coming to his face. It wasn't very often someone spoke like this around him. She was just happy for what she had. No catch, no gimmick, just a smile. 

“I w'n't tell Nor.” Berwald stated and she shivered again.

“No, I'll do that. Not like it was an affection thing anyway. What in the hell?!” She paled as she remembered. “You know, he confessed last night? I told him he's my uncle, and that was disturbing.” She watched as Berwald chuckled at her discomfort. 

They made it back to the house, and Dell thanked Berwald for driving them, as she didn't have an international drivers' license. Honestly, she didn't feel she'd need one. She walked into the house and Berwald felt his knees go weak with laughter as she ran right to her bedroom and came out with a large bottle of mouthwash, already pouring it into her mouth. 

“You alright?” Tino walked in and stared at the unusual sight, as Berwald pointed to the woman at the top of the stairs, still swishing while waiting for the bathroom to become available. 

“Why are you... in the hallway doing that?” Tino stared, a bit surprised as Simon came out and she ran in, the burning in her mouth becoming a bit too strong.

“He kissed me!” She yelled, before making a sound of absolute and utter devastation. Lukas came out into the entryway after hearing the yelling and stilled, confused as to what was going on as Simon stood outside of the bathroom, staring in at her with his elbow propped on the door frame.

“He what?”

She came out of the bathroom with the bottle in her hand, but hadn't screwed the lid back on yet.

“He grabbed me and yanked me over and kissed me! Like a real kiss and everything! He even... with his tongue...” She shivered before refilling her mouth with the blue liquid. 

Lukas couldn't help but be a little angry at the thought, but seeing her response to it made him feel a little better. She couldn't help but wonder if she'd respond like that if-

No, those thoughts were dangerous. He sighed. He glanced up as Berwald almost slid to the floor through his laughter while Tino stood tall, his hand over his mouth as he laughed. Simon chuckled before starting. “Maybe you should have Lukas give ya a kiss, to wipe the last one away!” He grinned and Dell went back into the bathroom. They could hear her spit the liquid out before stating, quite loudly:

“No! I don't want a kiss just because someone else did it!” Simon's laughter screeched to a halt, realizing the meaning behind her words.

She wanted him to kiss her on his own, not just because of someone else.

“Well, damn.” He stared, a bit surprised at the admission when she came back out and sighed. 

“I don't know if my mouth is ever going to feel pure again.” She groaned and Tino's laughter finally caused him to fall over, rolling on the floor.

She sighed as she started down the stairs, large bottle of mouthwash still in her hand and glanced down, seeing Lukas staring at her with wide eyes and red cheeks. “Ah, sorry if you had to hear all of that.”

“It's... fine.” He stated softly as she walked past. He'd missed her smile, knowing she wouldn't have to tell him about being kissed and now he knew her response to it as well. Taken care of in one shot!

She smiled as she sat down on the couch.

Lukas shuffled in a few minutes later and sat beside her, curious and a little anxious as he sat and looked over. She smiled as she leaned back and lifted the remote, flipping through channels for a while before sighing and handing over the remote, not understanding any of what they were saying. “You were being awfully cuddly yesterday.” Lukas' eyes shifted down as he lifted the remote to the television, but wasn't actually paying enough attention to realize he hadn't switched the channel.

“I'm sorry.” She seemed to move away.

Lukas' arm reached out and pulled her to his chest, resting her comfortably against him with his arm over her shoulders. “I wasn't complaining. I'd actually started to miss it.” He said as he finally switched the channel, unable to see the girl turn red under his arm.

They didn't move til lunch, and neither of them noticed no one else came into the living room, which was really unusual. They came in and everyone stared at them, waiting. “What?” Dell said as she sat and Simon shook his head, ashamed. 

Emil was the first to speak. “You really want to try and tell us you're not together after you spent both last night and most of this morning curled up together like that on the couch?”

“We're not.” Lukas stated flatly, not noticing the wince of the woman beside him. Emil shot her a pitying glance as Berwald passed out the plates, but patted her on the back, not noticing Simon pull out his cell phone. Lukas did notice, on the other hand and shot him a dark glare as Simon slipped the phone back into his pocket after pressing a few buttons. Lunch was fairly quiet, and afterward, Dell did the dishes, telling Berwald to go and enjoy himself. She stood in the sunlight coming in from the window and decided after she was done with this, she'd go ahead and run downstairs and work out for a while. She'd just slip her bathing suit on and throw some shorts on over it, so she could swim after. She smiled, content with her idea, not even realizing Emil was just standing, watching her. 

“Are you alright?” She screamed and fell to the floor, startling Emil who looked down at her in shock. “Hvað í fjandanum? Are you alright again?”

“Sorry!” She jumped up, wiping the water from where she'd had a dish in her hands off as she lifted the mug and sighed. Fortunately no breaks, but she felt stupid as could be. 

“You really startle easily, don’t you?”

“That's how they found me originally, you know? I was in the woods when they walked by, some people from the city, and one of them was drunk. He yelled out at the bears to come and attack him and I screamed and fell out of a tree.” She giggled, thinking back on the memory. “I was still just a baby at the time, so I guess I've always been this way.” She smiled as Emil shook his head. He knew what she was doing.

“About Lukas, are you okay?” He asked again and she sighed, nodding. 

“I tried to tell Tino. I guess he got my hopes up.” She stated sadly and Emil patted her back. 

“You looked like you were about to cry.”

“No, nothing like that. I'd actually just been thinking that I should go work out after I get done with the dishes. Work out some. I feel like you guys have been pampering me too much and I've put on some weight.” She giggled and Emil smiled.

“Maybe you should take him down, give you two a chance to be alone and you can talk to him about it. I know this sounds odd, but I really think my brother is happier with you than he ever was before.” Emil stated and watched as Dell shook her head.

“No, he made it quite clear that's not what he wants.” She said as she finished the dining dishes and moved on to the cooking utensils. 

“He didn't say that's not what he wants, he said that nothing is currently established.” Emil said and watched as her shoulders and ears turned pink. “You've been here for almost two months, and in that time I don't think I've ever seen my brother smile so much. Trust me. Talk to him.”

“I can't.” She held her head down, sighing as she started washing faster. “I'm not... I'm too weak. Too much a coward. I can't.” She said, her hands moving on instinct at this point. Emil sighed and leaned back.

They were never going to get together at this rate. He rolled his eyes over, seeing Berwald watching from the hallway, but he didn't want to disturb the conversation. Emil waved him in and the taller man came in and grabbed a cup and a bottle of juice from the fridge. “He's right.” Was all that was stated.

“I can't.” She sounded like she was about to cry and Berwald understood after looking at her.

She'd already been rejected once, she didn't think she could handle it again. “Is, she can't.” His eyes shifted over to the other, and Emil realized something was going on he didn't know about.

“That's too bad.” He sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked from the room.

“I can't, Sve.” She'd picked up the nickname from Tino. “I can't say something like that to him. It's too embarrassing.” She stated, her cheeks still red, and Berwald realized it wasn't from being near tears. 

He almost laughed at her. He smiled as he patted her head. “'M sure e'll fig're 't out.” Berwald watched as she nodded and finished the dishes. 

“I hope so.” She huffed and for a moment Berwald remembered Romano. This woman, he realized, was really similar. They could be strong when they needed to, and cared deeply for those they call friends, but were horribly afraid. They both startle easily, and need affection. He patted her head and watched as the action caused her to giggle, then physically relax. He grinned, wondering if they could find a way to use this to their advantage.

Maybe they could use this to make them finally admit to each other.

oooOOOXXXOOOooo

Lunch had just finished and Lukas went back to the couch, plopping down in the spot he'd been in for the last two days, but it didn't feel right. It wasn't as comfortable as it had been. He shifted around, trying to find the comfort he'd been having when a cell phone was thrust before his face. “Look, Nor. Look at her.” Lukas looked at the phone and frowned. “That's the look she had after you said in such a tone that you weren't together. She was heartbroken.”

“It was probably because you guys said that in the first place. You probably startled her. That would explain why she decided to stay in the kitchen. Jævla! I can't get comfortable!” Lukas frowned as he turned, punching the spot that seemed to be lumping behind his back.

“It's because she's not beside you.” Simon stated and Lukas stilled, his eyes wide. “You need her to be beside you to feel as warm as you have since last night.”

“What exactly is it you think telling me this is going to do? She's still heartbroken over the last guy, and I'm just... stuck!” Lukas punched the couch beside him and Simon stared.

“You're an oblivious idiot! Did you not hear what she said earlier? About you kissing her?”

“She didn't want me to! That's what she said.” He turned dejected at the last line and Simon laughed.

“No, she said she didn't want you to kiss her because of someone else, which means she wants you to kiss her because you want to kiss her, for no other reason.”

“You're wrong. She really is still broken up over Mattie.” Lukas frowned and Tino decided to make his presence known.

“You're wrong.” Tino sat down. “I've been talking with her almost every day, and though I can't say what we talk about, really, she stopped even mentioning him over a month ago. He's out of her mind.” Tino said before frowning and grabbing the remote.

“But don't just run in there and kiss her. Plan something romantic and confess properly.” Tino stated, turning to Lukas with shining eyes. 

“You really... think so?” Lukas shifted uncomfortably in his seat, this time due to the conversation, rather than the couch.

“Yeah, I do.” Tino didn't even have to think about it.

Lukas sat still, hearing footfalls tread softly up the stairs a few minutes later and thought. Romance wasn't his strong suit. It never had been, but on the other hand, she didn't seem the type to get into the traditional 'romance' things anyway. What would she see as romantic? What would she get into?

“Maybe you should go work out.” Emil stated. “You do most of your best thinking when you're not paying attention like that.” 

“Ja, okay.” He stood and stretched. He wasn't able to get comfortable anyway, so why not? He went to his room and changed, walking into the workout room with his head still muddled from the previous conversation. His eyes shifted up when he heard sound and stilled, seeing Dell leaning against one of the machines, her brow low, her eyes sharp and focused. She winced as she pulled her arms forward, lifting much more weight than he even figured was possible from the wall. 

Damn, she was strong!

Figures, her being Alfred's sister. He sat and started on his workout, deciding not to bother her. When she was this focused, he'd either not get her attention, or she'd startle, scream and fall to the floor. He chuckled at the thought, and could only sigh when a moment later she screamed and he heard a 'thud'.

Really?

“Sorry, didn't mean to startle you.” He said as he started his work out, hearing her awkward chuckle from behind him. He couldn't help but smile at the sound. 

“It's fine. Just getting to be too common of an occurrence.” She stated as she started back into pushing out her arms. 

“So, I was wondering, uh...” He swallowed hard. He was hoping he could think of something, but instead he jumped into asking before any ideas had come to mind. “What kind of things would you want to do? Like, if you were asked on a... date?” He froze, realizing he hadn't even hidden it. 

Too obvious!

“Me? Well, I'm weird, so I wouldn't take my opinion to heart, but... camping.” She smiled.

He shifted his arms back up to the starting position and turned to her, a bit surprised. “Camping? Really?”

“Yeah! Going for a hike, set up the tent and cook over a fire. No distractions, just yourselves and nature. And at the end of the day, if it's been good, you can share a tent, yeah?” She giggled and Lukas nodded, turning back. 

“Yeah.” He chuckled. “So, You want to go camping sometime?” He asked, already knowing his cheeks were burning from embarrassment. 

“Are you asking me on a date?” She asked, feeling a bit silly til he answered.

“Ja.” He heard a crash and turned, seeing her staring at him, her eyes wide, her hand bent back. “Faen! Your hand!” He dashed over as she curled her fingers, showing it didn't hurt.

“Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!” She spoke quickly, again using her higher pitched voice in panic and he stared, chuckling at the look on her face.

Her cheeks were as red as could be. Her eyes were wide, her hands clasped over her chest. “Did I ask you too fast?” He asked and she jumped up, shaking her head.

“I'd be happy to!” She nearly yelled and covered her mouth. “Really happy to.” Her blush brightened and he smiled, reaching out and ran a thumb over her cheek.

“Really? You're alright with me asking you out on a date?” He asked, his voice a little husky from the panic and excitement from asking, as well as hearing her response.

“I've... been hoping you'd ask me.” She spoke softly and he smiled, leaning over and giving her a soft hug. 

“Tomorrow, then?”

“That sounds good.” She looked up into his eyes, blushing and smiling, a light sigh escaping her. He couldn't help but smile as he walked back over to the machine and started working, figuring actually doing a workout now would hide that he was only down here to think of a way of doing what he'd just done.

After a workout, a swim and a good half our sat in the sauna, Dell stood and stretched. “Better go shopping if we're going camping tomorrow. I'll see ya later.” She stretched and Lukas frowned.

“I'll go with you. I should grab a few things as well.” He stated as he stood. 

Yeah, like camping supplies. He hadn't been camping in close to fifty years. All of his stuff had gone when his house collapsed, and since he didn't go camping anymore, why bother buying more stuff?

“Alright!” She grinned, seemingly happier about the shopping now that he'd be with her.

“You really do like spending time with me, don't you?” Lukas asked as they slid out of the room, immediately breaking out in goosebumps from the chill of the air outside.

“It wouldn't be much of a date if I didn't.” She stated and he had to laugh.

They went and did the shopping, which made Lukas admit he didn't keep camping supplies. Dell helped him choose a few things, and after, chose some things on their own. They got back to the house just before dinner. “Hey, Me and Lukas aren't gonna be around after tonight until tomorrow night.” Dell stated as they sat down at dinner.

“Disappearing overnight?” Simon grinned and Lukas stared, that shadow coming over his face as Dell blushed. 

“We're going camping.” She said and glanced over at Tino and Berwald both started choking. Berwald was able to save himself fairly quickly, but Dell had to smack Tino on the back to dislodge the lump in his throat. 

“Camping, huh?” He glanced over, a blue sheen showing over his face and Dell paused, remembering what she'd told him a while ago. For her, camping was like an aphrodisiac. She loved it. Nothing made her think someone was sexy more than seeing them out versus the wild. 

“Oh, yeah.” She stared, the two kind of just paling as they looked at one another.

“Can you forget what I told you before?” Dell asked at the same time Tino spoke.

“Can I forget what you told me before?” They both stared for a moment before bursting into laughter, causing Berwald to shake his head.

“What did you tell him before?” Simon glanced over with an excited grin and Dell turned to him with heavy lidded eyes. 

“Do you really wanna know?” She asked with a dark grin creeping over her face and Simon suddenly realized.

“No, No I don't.” He shivered at the look. He knew what that sort of look meant.

“Good luck, Lukas.” He stated as they started eating.


	11. Chapter 11

It was barely morning as Dell slid from the front door, Lukas close behind. They each had their packs carried over a shoulder and grinned as they jumped into the car and drove away, having grabbed a quick breakfast before the sun had risen. They chatted the whole way out, Lukas having found the place as they went out. Lukas hadn't been camping in so long, but he was oddly looking forward to it, though he'd been thinking of camping as simply giving up on modern conveniences that had been invented for a reason. They parked the car and climbed out, looking over the map and finding the trail before heading out. 

Lukas was surprised to find how invigorating it was to be out like this. It didn't hurt that nearly every time he stopped, Dell would run ahead with a laugh and smile, walking backwards to see his face as she spoke or listened. Her head would cock to the side, her eyes would widen and her lips would pucker ever so slightly every time he spoke to her and he couldn't help but wonder if she made the same face when he couldn't see. He couldn't help but blush when they'd stopped for lunch and she'd made the same face as the food was being prepared. 

As they walked farther out, she seemed to get even happier, nearly dancing along the path, but listening intently every time Lukas spoke. He pulled out a small signal mirror and took a glance, realizing she really did make that same face. He couldn't help but smile as they continued on their way. They reached a fork and looked at the map, Dell putting the compass on the compass rose on the map and pointed the right way, showing him how to navigate the way she'd been shown. As they went on, carrying on the path, Lukas reached out and she smiled with a blush, taking his hand.

The last hour of the walk was done at a more relaxed pace, her hand in his. The dancing stopped, and every time he'd glance back to make sure she was alright, she was blushing and just staring at their hands. 

They reached the camping area and Dell started the fire while Lukas set up the tents. Dell couldn't help but wonder how the night was going to go. Would he kiss her? Would they get carried away? What if it was pointless to set up both tents? Her cheeks burned as she thought, oblivious to the man sitting on the other side of the fire, staring at her as she worried. When he realized she was honestly completely lost in thought, he sat back and just watched her fluster for a while before realizing the food was starting to burn. “What's got you so worried?” He asked, watching as her eyes shifted up to his, her face burning bright, even in the small amount of sunlight that was left. She finished the food and started handing him his, when she nearly whispered. 

“Just... thinking.”

“What about?” He asked, finding amusement in her blushes and fluttering eyelids. 

“About... you.” She said softly and he smiled.

“I'm interested in knowing what you're thinking about me that has you blushing like that.” He said a little huskier than he'd intended to, but the admission she'd been thinking of him, with that look on her face was insanely turning him on. She looked up, seeing the gleam in his eye and smiled. 

“Just wondering how the night would go.” She said, a slight smile gracing her lip. 

“Must have been good to put that look on your face.” He watched as she covered her mouth and nodded, her eyes shifting to her food.

They ate almost in complete silence. She did the dishes really quick and stashed them back into her bag, packing up everything that wouldn't be vital for the rest of the night and tossed her bag into her tent. They made their way over to the creek that ran by and sat, watching the stars before the moon came into view. She watched for a while before she stood and walked away a little bit, pulling a folding fan from her pocket she'd had in case of heat. She sang her song, this time the fan in her hands was put to good use and Lukas could only stare, surprised at the motions. Some of them looked insanely hard to pull off. When the song was over, he wasn't even aware that he'd moved. She sat up the dogeza position the song had ended in to find his lips pressed to hers. She stilled, wide eyed for a moment before her eyes closed. Her heart pounded in her throat. She could feel her pulse in her wrist as her hand moved and gently ran up his chest. For a second he was afraid she'd push him away, til he felt her fingers close around the material of his shirt. His arms wrapped around her as he kissed her a bit harder, running his tongue over her lip. She gasped at the feeling and he took the chance, his tongue softly, ever so gently, moved against hers. 

They broke away, in need of air, both a little startled and amazed at what had just happened. Dell's hand covered her mouth, her cheeks pink, her eyes wide and her chest heaving as she replayed what had just happened. “You... kissed me?” She asked and he watched, suddenly terrified.

“Did you not want me to?”

“You waited too long.” She felt an ache in her heart. “You've kept me waiting so long, just one isn't enough.” She said and smiled as the words replayed in his mind. After realizing what she was saying, he could only chuckle as he grasped her around the waist and lifted her, easily seating her on his lap.

“Here, then. Let me make it up to you.” His lips pressed back to hers. As their hearts relaxed, their minds put at ease at the others' presence, Dell's hands started to shift and move, exploring the strong arms that held her close, the chest that braced against her. She knew he was strong, she'd seen these arms bare, but the feel of them beneath her hands, even with the short sleeves in the way was still maddeningly intoxicating. His hands rose over her back and tangled in her hair before running down to her shoulders. He reached up and delicately caressed her cheek, his fingers gliding over her skin as he whispered against her lips. “You're so soft.”

“I didn't expect you to be.” She opened her eyes, looking up into his and he could only smile. He carefully lifted her and carried her into his tent, having her take her boots off while he retrieved her sleeping bag. 

She knew what was coming, and she realized for the first time, it terrified her. She freed herself from the leather, staring at the boots as Lukas came back with a smile before seeing her face. He sat beside her as he removed his own boots and moved both pairs into the corner of the tent before laying down her sleeping bag and laid down on his back, pulling her to his side, laying her head on his shoulder. “What's wrong?”

“I don't... Uh...” She sighed. “So this is gonna be a mood killer.”

“The mood was killed as soon as I came back and found you looking like I'd just kicked a puppy.”

“So, you know I had that thing for Mattie, right?”

“Ja.” Lukas waited, not wanting to push her through this conversation. If she was bringing him up, he knew it had to be important. 

“So, one night we watched a hockey game and his team won. We both got drunk, and we ended out in his hotel room. It was the only time...” She swallowed hard. “The next morning he apologized, said it never should have happened, and I didn't hear from him again for two years.” She looked up, seeing a slight anger shine in his eyes. “I'm scared.” She admitted and he frowned, hugging her close. 

“What are you scared of?”

“That you'll leave tomorrow, just like he did. Maybe I'm just... really bad at it.” She pressed her face against his chest, surprised at hearing him laugh out loud like he did. 

“That may be the way you look at it, but I think I'm kind of lucky things went that way that morning.” Lukas watched as her eyes widened, then set sturdy into confusion. “If he'd kept you, you wouldn't be here with me. It may have been horrible for you, it may have been painful, but it brought you to me.” He watched as her eyes widened, realization, then jubilation settled on her. She smiled brightly, but pressed her face to his chest again, blushing. “We don't have to do anything, if you're uncomfortable with it, just stay here with me, Ja?”

“Yeah, I think that would be best for tonight.” She spoke softly, but he could feel her relax. 

That's what he wanted. Her to be comfortable and happy. Anything else could wait. “So...” He sighed, his eyes shifting down to the girl currently nuzzled against his chest. “Does this mean we're official now?”

“I would like that.” She smiled and glanced up, seeing his eyes warm at her words. He sat up and grasped the blanket, covering them both before laying down and giving her a soft kiss, just pressing their lips together. 

“God natt. I'll see you in the morning.”

“Good night. I'll see you in the morning.” She stated back, but he could hear the light and airy tone of her voice, and realized she honestly was happy like this, just with him.

The trip back the next morning was a bit livelier than the trip out. They held hands for a bit of the walk, Dell smiling nonstop. He'd glance over and notice her blushing on a few occasions. After lunch they didn't bother with holding hands, as they realized it made it a little harder to walk comfortably, but the conversations picked up easier, and they still had a lot of fun. 

They were both a little disappointed when they pulled into the driveway that evening. It was only around four in the evening, having made it back a lot faster than it took them to get out the day before. 

“Do we tell them?” Lukas wondered how troublesome Simon would be, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be as bad as he was expecting.

“Yeah. I see no reason not to.” She looked up and smiled softly as his eyes shifted away from the video games playing in the front of the house, and down to the girl at his side. He gave her a quick kiss, disappointed their time alone was already over. 

It wasn't too long til they clamored into the house, the large pack offsetting Dell's balance and she fell forward, slamming into Lukas' back, who was then offset by his own pack and they both fell to the ground with a loud 'Oomph!” Lukas sat up quick and turned, seeing Dell snickering behind a shielding hand. “Sorry! I was thrown off balance.” She stood up quickly, just as Berwald came through, heading towards the kitchen. 

“Welc'me 'ome.” He watched as they turned with smiles. 

“Hi! Glad to be back!” Dell cheered and Berwald walked over, patting her head before heading back towards the kitchen. She watched as Lukas shook his head, trying to hide a smile at the girl's unexpected joy at being back. 

“Come on, let's get this stuff put away.”

“And I need to get in a shower.” Lukas was tempted to mention joining her, even as a joke, but decided not to get too crass too quickly.

“I'll jump into the other. See you when you come down.” Lukas grinned as they took off up the stairs.

Emil watched from the living room door, unnoticed. He'd never seen his brother like that before. This was turning out to be very interesting. “Hey, Tino.” He turned to the other occupant of the room, oddly enough, not Simon. “Wait til you hear this!”

Lukas made it down first and plopped down on the couch, looking as Emil and Tino were mercilessly laying dynamite around each other's houses. “Wait, isn't this game supposed to be... not as destructive?”

“Depends on how you play!” Tino giggled as he placed the last block and zipped to the ground, placing a torch which caused the whole house to blow to bits. Emil growled as he continued to lay down the red squares. 

Lukas could only stare in morbid curiosity at the way they played the game.

“Love this game.” Berwald stated as he sat down, sandwiched between Lukas and Tino. 

“Looks like you're having fun!” Dell giggled from the doorway as Tino started on the construction of the next house. She slid in, sitting on Lukas' lap, watching the television, oblivious to Berwald's stare from beside her. He reached over, tapping Tino, who glanced over and just smiled before returning to his game. Simon slid in through the door connecting the living room to the kitchen with a cup in his hand as Tino spoke up.

“You two look awfully comfy.” He glanced over with a knowing grin and Dell smiled, resting her head on Lukas' chest, as Lukas' arm draped over her shoulders. 

“Very comfy.” Dell stated as Simon ran around and stared, pointing. 

“Really!?”

“Really?” Lukas looked up with utter confusion showing. 

“You're together now, right?” He explained as Lukas nodded. “Finally!” He yelled and the couple just stared, a bit surprised at the outburst. Tino chuckled at their response before an exploding sound came from the television. 

“We've all been waiting for you two to finally confess. As I said before, It was obvious to everyone except you and Lukas.” Tino glanced at Dell, who just now realized the meaning of his words over a month ago.

“You- It's been a month since you said that! You've been expecting this for over a month?!” Dell stared, exasperated at the situation and Tino laughed out loud. 

“I could tell three days in what was going to happen. It just took time for you to calm down and realize it yourselves. I'm a great listener, but everyone knows I'm downright vicious when it comes to things like this.” He grinned over and Berwald looked down at Dell, shaking his head. “Don't rat me out!” Tino laughed at the motion and Dell and Simon joined in. 

“Congrats, Nor.” Emil spoke, but barely chanced a glance back.

“If you really wanna congratulate me-”

“Big Brother.” Emil said softly, his cheeks burning. “Don't ever expect to hear that again.” Lukas sat back with a satisfied smirk as Dell giggled, resting her head again on Lukas' chest. 

The rest of the day flew by in a flash, as did the next month, for that matter. While Lukas and Dell spent a lot of time cuddling, and were caught lip locked more than once over the course of the month, nothing farther happened. When Simon asked and got an honest answer, he was surprised. “You two seem so close, I guess I just figured you were more... intimate.”

“I'm happy like this, and I don't think she's comfortable enough yet to try anything like that, so why hurry? We have all the time in the world.” Lukas took another swig of the beer in his hand, glancing across the table. 

“Are you serious? You're not... actively trying?” Simon made a very awkward motion with his head, trying to give a hint, but failing terribly and suddenly Lukas worried he'd suffered brain damage during the last war with Berwald. 

“No, I don't feel the need to coerce or force my girlfriend into situations that might make her uncomfortable.” Lukas stated, his expression completely flat. Simon recognized the signs of severe irritation and grinned.

“It's a pity. If you got some, you might lose that horrible attitude.” Simon grinned, taking a few gulps from his own bottle. 

“What have I come into?” Tino stood still at the door, wondering if he should even attempt the glass of juice he was just going for. 

“Can you believe Lukas and Dell are only kissing?” Simon asked, bewildered and Tino nodded.

“Going too fast with her will just scare her away. It's a good idea to try and take your time sometimes.” Tino stated, gaining courage and walked over to the cabinet, grabbing a glass. “Besides, romance is kind of a newer concept to her, so making sure she doesn't take off running and screaming are probably for the best.” He stated as he turned back to the fridge. “Then again, she seems to have made a bit of progress without freaking out. Maybe it would be a good time to... try the waters. See about making another step.”

“I'd propose before I tried anything like that with her.” Lukas glared over, watching as both Simon and Tino turned to him with wide eyes. 

“Pro- What?!” Simon bellowed, standing and Lukas turned to him as if it were the most natural thing in the world. 

“Of course. If I'm going to do something that will make her remember me forever, I have to make sure she doesn't run first.” He took another swig from the bottle and watched as both Tino and Simon stared at him with hysterically confused faces. “I didn't say I was planning to propose, just I'd rather ask her to marry me than to sleep with me.” He stated with a low grumble and Simon sat down, making sure that pieced together right in his mind.

“I guess that makes some sense. You don't want her to feel... cheap after all.” Simon mumbled, surprised when Lukas nodded and pointed, showing his agreeance, even though he couldn't speak with his mouth full of beer.

“Can't help but wonder what you're going to do, now that the thought of proposing has been brought up. I know Emil would love to have a little sister.” Tino stated as he slid the juice back into the fridge and Lukas stared at him with confusion.

“You've been waiting for this, haven't you?”

“No, I didn't expect it for another four months or so.” Tino stared at him as he walked from the room, a grin on his face.

“He's been right about everything so far.” Simon glanced over to Lukas, who was staring down with a thoughtful stare. He nodded absently, letting the Dane know he'd been heard, but he wasn't about to answer yet.

It was another ten minutes til Lukas stood, chugging the rest of the bottle and walked upstairs, looking up things on his computer before making three calls.

“Hey, I need to ask you a question.” Lukas asked, staring ahead and listened as the voice on the other end put in the order at whatever restaurant he was at. 

“Shoot.” Alfred spoke, half worried he'd be bringing up some sort of problem with Dell again.

“How mad would you be if I proposed?” Lukas asked, sitting on his chair, leaning back with his phone dangling between his ear and his shoulder, while he looked at the good restaurants around town.

“That's kind of... quick.” Alfred stated, not even bothering to hide his shock.

“Yeah, but Tino mentioned it, and he's been right about everything else so far, so I figured, hell, might as well set it up early. I'd like to get... acceptance before I start planning too much, if you understand.”

“When are you planning to propose?” Alfred asked and Lukas looked at the available reservations at the restaurant.

“How is the first of July?”

“No, that's Mattie's birthday. Not the best day to ask.” Lukas could hear Alfred cringe through the phone.

“That's the best day, in my thoughts. Give her something else to remember for that date, you know?” Lukas grinned and Alfred sighed before a soft chuckle came through the phone. 

“It's fine with me, but remember, she thinks of Arthur as our father. You're going to need to get his permission, not mine.” Lukas sat up with wide eyes.

“I hadn't even thought about that!” Lukas face palmed, hearing Alfred chuckle through the phone.

“So, I guess I'll be talking to you later, Bro.” Alfred had a smile so bright it was visible through the phone when Alfred called him Bro, he couldn't help but wonder if Dell had been telling him about them. 

“Yeah, I'll talk to you later. Farvel.” He stated as he hung up the phone.

He looked through his phone, looking up the telephone number.

This was going to be an awkward call, considering he hadn't talked to the other country outside of a meeting in probably fifty years.

What was this woman doing to him? He couldn't help but chuckle as he pushed the buttons, sealing his fate.


	12. Chapter 12

“What the hell is she doing in Denmark?!” Arthur yelled, sliding on his coat. Lukas stared ahead blankly, knowing this was turning even worse than he was worried about with Alfred. “I'm on my way out! God dammit, I can't believe, that wanker!” Arthur yelled as he disconnected. 

All Lukas had done is stated that she'd been living in Denmark. That's it. There was no more questions or answers, just the sudden panic before Arthur flew into a fury and took off. Did he even know where they lived? He hadn't even mentioned she'd been living with them, just that she was in Denmark. “What the hell...” Lukas closed his phone and decided to just put in the reservation before it was booked. He stumbled out of the room, the phone call having sapped out all of his strength as he went down the stairs, sitting beside Dell, who was shooting the zombies just as quickly as Tino, but with the shit talking skills of Gil. “Have you been drinking?” Lukas asked with a smile as she looked over with a wink.

“Just half a bottle. I'm good.”

“Half a bottle isn't good. You're going to be hating yourself tomorrow.”

“Yeah, but I'll have a thousand zombie kill streak!” She laughed as she shot more, her eyes widening in amusement as Tino groaned as he was killed by a pouncing zombie. 

“So, Arthur is on his way out.” Lukas stated and Tino turned with curious eyes. 

“Why? You haven't talked to him in forever.” Tino asked with a knowing grin creeping across his face and Lukas sighed.

“Kjeft, bittesmå.” Lukas grumbled. “Jeg vil forklare senere. In the meantime, we have a quite irate Englishman on his way out to rescue his daughter who didn't bother listening to anything said to him.”

“Yeah, he's like that. I'll calm him down.” She grinned and Lukas stared, honestly too afraid to ask questions. “After this round, I'll go straighten up the room Gil was in before.”

“Nej, jag ska ta hand om det. You rest.” Berwald stood up and looked over at Lukas, shifting his hand to show he honestly thought the girl too drunk to handle the task and Lukas nodded, mouthing out a thank you. 

It was only about three hours later there was a knock at the door and Lukas opened it, seeing Arthur staring at him with wide eyes. “You didn't tell me where she was.”

“She's been living here for a little over three months.” Lukas stated, seeing the confusion slide across the other man's face as the yelling was sounded in the other room, stating she'd won another round. “She's drunk, so don't upset her, ja? Come on in.” Lukas stood back as the other man came in, a bit curious, horribly confused, but visibly glad to see she was alright. “We set up a room for you. Did you bring any bags?” Lukas asked and the other man just shook his head. 

“I guess I panicked. I didn't even think about it.” He spoke softly, listening to the girl tell Tino if the zombie apocalypse ever happened, he'd be her bitch. Lukas chuckled, his eyes softly watching the girl on the couch and Arthur looked over with more surprise. He knew that look.

“What in the hell has been going on here?” Arthur asked, his eyes wide. “What have you done to my precious little girl?!” He pointed an accusing finger at Lukas, who grinned, but didn't have a chance to respond before the girl answered.

“A lot less than you and Francis' son did to me, that's for damned sure.” She stated with a hard tone as another bullet flew past the zombie she had been aiming for. “Why in the hell are the Hunters so hard to shoot?!” She yelled as she finally shot it. She cheered, not seeing the look of confusion on the other man's face. 

“Come out to the kitchen, let me get you caught up on some of the story.” Lukas walked out, grabbing two beers from the fridge and cracked them open before handing one to the shaken Arthur. “She got her heart broken. Mattie, It's not my story to tell but I can let you know he devastated her. She didn't leave her house for two years, and stopped calling people.”

“She still called me.” Arthur stated. “She would have told me something like that. She didn't just lock herself up for two years.”

“I did.” Dell walked in, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. “I couldn't tell you. I knew you'd freak if I just suddenly mentioned that I wasn't leaving my house and had no human interactions for two years. Mattie got drunk and we ended out in bed together. Bet this is a fun way to think about your daughter and son.” She winked, seeing Arthur go green before continuing. “I still called you every month because I knew you'd be at my house in no time if I didn't call, but since Mattie woke up the next day and just told me it was all a horrible mistake, well, you know how I was about him. I didn't leave my house for two years. Then Alfred realized I hadn't spoken to him in two years and he showed up at my door-”

“Alfred didn't realize you hadn't called him in two years?” Arthur stared at her in shock and she nodded. 

“Yeah. Two years. He shows up at my door, but freaked out when I wouldn't let him in. I explained through the door I'd become agoraphobic and wouldn't leave the house. He bought me a plane ticket and informed me he'd set me up with a boarding house in Denmark and I wasn't allowed back into the United States until I was 'cured'. He's taken that back a lot. He keeps begging me to come back now, but now I don't wanna go back!” She laughed. “I'm gonna go kill more zombies. Dad, be nice to my boyfriend, alright?” She stumbled out to the living room as Arthur's eyes widened on the man before him. 

“Her... boyfriend?”

“Ja, that's part of the reason I called, actually.” He listened, making sure she was back into her video game before speaking again. “I wanted to ask... for her hand.” Lukas stared, knowing this wasn't going to end well.

“Her... hand.” Arthur stared and Lukas could tell he was about to faint at the thought. His head spun, his eyes widened and Lukas watched as he stood and pointed, a hand sliding over his mouth in shock. “Oh my god!” He yelled, Lukas holding up his hands to try and get him to lower his volume. “You're going to propose!”

The television went silent instantly as Lukas slid his hand up his face. “So much for that surprise. Jävla!” He listened as four sets of footsteps made their way to the door. 

“Going to bed!” Dell called, holding up the water. “Started hallucinating!” She laughed as she got a couple of steps in, alerted and warned by the silence behind her, though she knew everyone was there.

“You're not hallucinating, Dell.” Simon stated, watching as her feet stilled.

She turned and stared before running down the stairs, tearing herself through the door. She stared at Lukas who sat with his hand over his face in shock and embarrassment at the situation Arthur had put him into. “You're going to propose?” She asked and Lukas looked up.

“Yeah, I just made the reservations for the restaurant. I was planning to propose, but thought I should get your father's okay first.” He watched as Dell whipped around, staring at Arthur, who it seemed just realized what he'd done. 

“Norway... I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking when I yelled.” He sat down, his brows knit as he thought through his actions and Dell just stared. 

“Maybe a little too fast?” Tino asked, looking as Dell stared at Lukas, her hands shaking, her face paper white. She looked terrified, but no one could tell if she was happy about it or not. She was just plain out scared. 

“The reservation isn't until July.” Lukas grumbled before sucking down half of his beer in one go. 

“That's still two months away!” Simon let out a breath and Berwald sighed, nodding.

“Of course! I wasn't planning on this happening right now!” He grumbled and looked up at Dell who still just stared at him with her hands shaking. “Are you alright?” He watched as Dell just stared before turning and walking up the stairs. Tino watched her with worry before running up after her. Lukas watched with worry before sighing and looked over to Simon and Berwald, who were looking at him with worry. “I'll be fine, just go back to your games.” He sighed as he finished off the beer and stood to go get another. After that, he felt he deserved it. 

“Really, I hadn't meant to yell, I just... I still just see her as that little girl from when we first met. When I ran into her again she was riddled with bullet holes and looked at me as if from a dream. She told me she remembered me. I'd always remembered her. I always remember the little girl who I'd... burned. As Alfred tried to shoot me, I'd left, but I always regretted not being able to help that little girl, then to find her choking on blood, coughing up bullets with that maniacal look on her face, I thought she hated me. She's only two hundred! She's still so... but she spent most of her life with humans, so she doesn't understand that she's young. She keeps thinking she's ancient.” Arthur sighed as he laid his head down. “I'll probably never be able to see her as anything other than that little girl who hugged me on the battle field, thanking me for letting her brother go.” He looked up. “And now I've ruined this.”

“M'be ye sh'uld stick 'round. See th' r'lationship b'fore ye give 'n ans'er.” Berwald stated as he walked through, grabbing a bottle of water before heading back to the living room. Arthur noticed the taller man's hand gently pat the other man's head, who looked over in annoyance, though it was easy to see it still had comforted him. 

“Maybe, I'll have to see if it's alright with her, as well as with you.” Arthur looked up and Lukas sighed.

“If she'll even stay with me now. She looked mortified.” Lukas' head slid down to his hands and Arthur realized how badly he really did screw up. “If she wants you here, it's fine.” Lukas mumbled into the table. “She has just as much right to want someone here, and after that, probably more reason.” Lukas sighed and Arthur nodded, taking a sip from his beer. 

Dell shuffled into her room, but heard the footsteps behind her and didn't bother closing her door as she plopped down in her chair. Tino came in and closed the door before turning to watch her with wide eyes. “There's something wrong with me.” She said in a high voice and for a second Tino was scared she was hyperventilating without the gasps. “He said he was going to propose and I panicked, but he stated he wasn't planning on doing it for two months and I felt... depressed. Those two don't even work with each other. How did I manage that?” She asked and Tino stared.

“You felt depressed when he said he wasn't going to ask you for two months? It's not even that long away.” He stated and Dell turned, nodding.

“I know.” It was barely a whisper and Tino realized what was happening. 

“You're going to say yes, aren't you?” He stared as she looked up and bit her lip, nodding. “Dell!” He yelled, jumping up and down a few times, trying to get the excitement out of his system. He tackled her, hugging her and laughing, breaking the nervousness from the girl, making her laugh back. 

Berwald knocked at the door and Tino threw it open, honestly expecting Lukas to have been on the other side of the door. “Nor's panick'ng.” He stated, patting the girl on the head as she ran past with a grin.

“She's gonna say yes.” Tino grinned and Berwald sighed, looking after her. 

“'Ts fast, b't good fer them.” Berwald watched as Tino glanced up. 

“You already knew, Joo?”

“Ja, they love each other.” He smiled. “”t's plain t' see.” He smiled and shook his head. “Goin t' bett. God natt.” He turned to the bedroom and walked in, giving Tino the choice to go down and see what happened, or just wait til tomorrow. In the end, his own love won out over the new couple's, so he smiled softly before heading into his bedroom.

Dell looked into the kitchen, seeing a confused Arthur patting a disheveled Lukas on the back, his head still stuck to the table, his arms wrapped almost entirely across his face. Arthur noticed the girl, who held her finger up to her mouth to tell him to be quiet as she softly tread to his side, laying her hands on his shoulders. She softly started kneading away the tension in his shoulders and he sighed, finally relaxing at the situation. “Maybe she'll talk to me tomorrow. Faen, I didn't want things to go like this!” He sighed as Arthur shrugged and Dell nodded, telling him it was alright for him to speak. 

“I'll try and find a way to make it up to you, alright?” Arthur stated as he sat down and Lukas looked up with a confused stare before looking back, seeing Dell working on his shoulders. 

“Dell, I'm sorry! I wanted to surprise you! I wanted it to be all... romantic. It got ruined.” He sighed and she leaned down, wrapping her arms around him. 

“It's fine. I'm still here, and it was definitely a surprise.” She giggled as he looked up with confusion before his eyes widened and he stood, taking her hands. 

“Dell?” He watched as she turned to him and smiled, watching his eyes. “Dell, don't leave me hanging.” He stated and Arthur watched, realizing what was happening. He slowly made his way out to the living room, sitting on the couch and watching as Emil and Simon blew each other to hell, zombies surrounding both of them. 

“How is it going?” Simon asked and Arthur just stared at the television, his eyes wide, his hands shaking on his lap. 

“She said yes.” He stared and Simon turned, dropping his controller. Emil glanced up, not even noticing when he was killed in the game. 

“Pardon me.” He stood quickly and made his way to his bedroom. He didn't want them to see him like this. Emil sat on his bed and wrapped his hands around the pillow. He cried his eyes out that night. Not that he wasn't happy, he was thrilled. His brother was going to get married. 

His only brother. He was honestly afraid he'd move out, or disappear. What if he decided to move to America? Emil loved Berwald and Tino and Simon, but without Lukas it just wasn't home.

He didn't want his brother to disappear on him. He loved him too much, but at the same time, he knew it wasn't his choice. All he could do was hope they decided to stay here.

Simon was nice enough to show Arthur to his room that night, as everyone else seemed to disappear. “Is this how it always is here? Sudden burst of excitement followed by silence?” Arthur had to ask and Simon could only laugh.

“Always. It's a good balance, wouldn't you say?” He grinned as they went up the stairs and could hear laughter and chatting from Dell's door. Simon rolled his eyes, knowing they were probably picking out flowers or something.

The next day they came down the stairs and smiled, chatting happily during breakfast. “Congratulations.” Berwald stated as he ruffled Dells hair and smiled, placing the plate before Lukas. Arthur stumbled down the stairs as the last of the other plates were set, so by the time he reached the table his place was already set. Arthur looked sceptically at the coffee before looking around the table. 

“So, what in the hell happened yesterday? I panicked, but then everyone else disappeared.”

“There's gonna be a wedding. It'll take a lot of talk and conversations to plan it out.”

“It's not happening next week or anything. You guys can calm down, alright?” Lukas chuckled, glancing around the table. “We had other things to talk about.”

“Sure, talk. That's what you call it?” Simon laughed while Dell turned bright red at the implication.

“Not til the wedding.” Lukas stated as he took a long draw from the coffee. Arthur glanced over, realizing what this had meant and Dell chuckled before giving Arthur an apologetic glance and taking a sip of her coffee. She stood and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a pod of earl grey and tossed it in, pushing another mug under it. Though he hadn't seen what she'd done, after about thirty seconds the smell hit and his eyes closed in contentment. She walked over after the brewing was done and slid the mug into his view, the cream quickly following. 

“Dad, why don't you stay for a while? Make sure you're comfortable with this before things get too far?” Dell asked softly and he nodded.

“That would actually be nice. I haven't had a chance to see you in years, so it would be nice to see how that stupid son of mine has raised you.”

“You raised me more than he did.” Dell smiled as she took another sip of her coffee. “Spent more time with Eric than I did with Alfred.” She chuckled and Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Guess that rivalry between you and Michigan is still going strong?” Arthur stated in a tone that let the others know they didn't want to ask. 

“He's my bitch and you know it.” Dell stated with a smile as she sipped her coffee, earning a grin.

“So,” Emil jumped in, getting the attention of Dell and Arthur. “Have you guys decided where you're going to live after you get married?” He practically held his breath, but was able to hide it.

“I thought we'd stay here. It's nice out here.” She smiled and Arthur looked over, surprised.

“But what about your brothers and sisters? They'll all be worried as could be about you being so far away.”

“Only Indy and Alfred know I'm not in Ohio anymore. Only Alfred knew I didn't leave my house for two years. They probably won't even notice I'm not there. There's nothing for me in Ohio. I didn't have friends or close relatives. I'm not saying I'll never go back, I'll go and visit, but I'd honestly rather live out here, closer to you, Gil, Rod and Ludwig.” She stated, watching as Arthur's eyes widened. She'd be closer to the family she actually did talk to, and honestly Alfred had been spending a lot of time in Europe in the last few years. He'd be more likely to think and visit her if she were out here. He looked down and could only chuckle.

“Fine, It'll be easier for me to come visit you here anyway.” He sighed and Dell smiled. She glanced over at Lukas, who was watching her with interest. 

“What if I wanted to go to Ohio?”

“Trust me, you don't want to live in Ohio. It's boring.”

“I rather enjoy Ohio.” Arthur stated as he watched how the girl responded. She smiled, obviously proud of her home state, but shook her head.

“You just like Ohio because it's a good stopping place on the way to Florida.” She smiled as Arthur shook his head. So she was still working through some of her self esteem issues, but he hated to admit how much she'd actually changed in the last three months, and all of it was for the better.

“Is it so hard to believe I actually just like being around you?” Arthur stated, watching her expression shift from playful to awe. “You're the only one of the states that actually calls me regularly and who doesn't mind my visits. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually enjoy them.” He smiled as she nodded, a little surprised at the admittance.

“Well, you're my Dad. Of course I like it when you're around.” She sighed. “I didn't know the rest were being like that or I would have called more.”

“You're fine, love.” Arthur watched her with a smile and she looked up, happy with his showing of approval. “Knowing you enjoy my company makes it worthwhile to go and see you.” He reached out and ruffled her hair, earning a giggle from the girl. 

Lukas smiled, realizing around Arthur she wasn't the same girl. Instead of the reclusive or outgoing woman he'd fell in love with, she turned into a child seeking the affections of her father. He couldn't help but smile, watching the scene before him. 

Arthur's eyes shifted over to the man and his expression took on just a hint of sadness. The look was understanding, and Lukas realized he was taking this seriously. “So, you want to marry my girl.” Lukas suddenly realized that if Arthur didn't see the other states as his children, and his other kids were Australia, America and Canada, this meant Dell was his only daughter. His back straightened at the realization he was going to have to fight to earn his approval. 

“Yes, sir.” He stated, but shot a nasty glance at Simon, who was chuckling at his formality.

“There's no need for that.” Arthur sent a comforting smile. “I'd like to stay for a few days and make sure she's really happy. That's the best a father could ask for.” He glanced over at the girl who's eyes widened before she ran around and hugged him.

“That's fine.” Lukas watched as Dell hugged him with a smile. Having her father nearby really was the best thing for her right now, so he wasn't going to complain. “It's perfectly fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Norwegian  
> Kjeft, bittesmå- Shut up, tiny  
> Jeg vil forklare senere- I'll explain later  
> Faen- Expletive (Fuck)  
> Jävla- Expletive (Dammit)
> 
> Swedish
> 
> Nej, jag ska ta hand om det- No, I'll take care of it


	13. Chapter 13

It wasn't too long at all before Arthur had been absorbed by the feeling of the house. By lunch time, while Simon, Dell and Tino were blowing up houses, Berwald, Lukas and Emil were each rooting for their group. Arthur sat back in the chair and watched with an amused glint in his eye as he noticed Dell speeding up her house building before laying the TNT all over Simon's house he was still building, while he yelled out in frustration. Lukas and Emil laughed while Berwald nuzzled his head on Tino's shoulder, watching as the man on his lap, instead of laying TNT, put a nice table with flowers by the window. Dell looked up at the clock and frowned before shoving her controller into Emil's hand, who immediately grinned before trying to fill the house as quickly as possible while Simon groaned in annoyance. Arthur stood to follow the woman, curious as he made his way into the kitchen, where she was looking through the fridge. “What's going on?” He asked as she turned with a smile.

“Lunch time, and Berwald is a little... preoccupied.” She giggled, causing Arthur to roll his eyes. 

“Don't tell me you're fangirling over them. Haven't you grown out of that yet?” Arthur watched and though his tone was a bit harsh, he was smiling kindly at her.

“Never! Besides, they're an adorable couple. Especially when Tino does something he's proud of, the look on Berwald's face...” She giggled as she finally started pulling things from the cabinets. “I'm just glad to see people so happy, I guess.” She smiled as she started pulling out more, looking over what she had in her hands. 

“You always had a strong empathic side. I guess that doesn't surprise me so much.” Arthur watched as she started throwing things into a huge pot and just set the stove on high. “Love, what are you making?”

“I dunno, stuff.” She frowned as she started throwing more in, missing the shadow that fell over England's face. 

“You're more like your brother than I ever would have thought.” He stared in horror as Dell laughed and tossed more into the pot.

“Ah, you're making that stuff again?” Emil stated as he walked in and Dell only smiled back at him with a grin. “Don't forget the pasta this time, ja? It was too thin last time.”

“I know! Sheesh! Forget one time...” She grinned back as Emil reached out and ruffled her hair before heading to the fridge to grab another water. “So, game over?”

“You can say that. Simon threw a fit, then tossed the x-box out the window. Sore loser.” He sighed as he cracked the bottle open then chugged half. 

Dell stared at him in shock and horror. “Did he really?”

“Yes. I'm quite pissed.” Emil sighed and took another swig. “Not like I was planning to blow him up in real life, but now I'm tempted. We made him run out to buy a new one.” He sighed as he started walking out to the living room. “Now we're all going to have to watch television like in the old days.” He grinned and Dell laughed.

“The art of conversation is lost sometimes, I'm afraid.” Dell stated, glancing over to Arthur, who chuckled at the words. 

“I've been afraid of that for a while now.” He watched as his daughter watched over the pot. He couldn't help but wonder how things would work for her from now on. Would she be happy? Would she be happier alone? What exactly had happened between her and Mattie? She'd said most of it the first night, but they were both a bit drunk by then and he didn't remember, but he was honestly scared to ask her about it now. 

“What's wrong?” Dell asked, watching his face and he looked up into her eyes, worry and pain showing.

“Last night, you told me something had happened between you and Mattie, but I don't remember what it was.” He looked down, not wanting to ask, but she picked up from the hint anyway.

“I confessed to him forty years ago. He told me to wait for a response. Then ten years ago, I confessed again, and got the same response. I gave up and just tried to be there as his friend, but two years ago, we went out to a hockey game. Well, you know how he can drink during those games, and we ended out going back to his place. I didn't realize how much he'd drank. It was my first time and I... I was happy, thinking he was finally responding to my confession.” She sighed as she lifted her hand to stir the pot. “The next morning he freaked out on me. I should have known better. I should have stopped him. How dare I take advantage while he was drunk. I ran home and I didn't leave my house again for two years.” She stirred the pot with a pensive look on her face. 

“Good god, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you say something?”

“Like what? Mattie yelled at me and I realized everything he said was true, even if I hadn't realized it the night before. Was I going to call you and tell you I molested your son? Would that make the pain go away? Would that make it so he wouldn't hate me anymore? I was more worried you'd hate me for it too.”

She was startled when arms wrapped around her and she realized it wasn't Arthur behind her. “You never mentioned that part before.” She heard Lukas whisper into her ear and looked away. 

“Of course not. I'm ashamed of myself for that night. It's part of the reason I'm afraid to do anything now. What if...” Her brows knit as Lukas turned her and pulled her in for a hug. 

“Ikke, this doesn't work.” He grabbed the woman who was now startled at what was happening and hoisted her up into his arms, holding her like a princess. “Arthur, I hate to impose, but can you take care of lunch?”

“Sure...” Arthur watched as Lukas carried her off before realizing what was about to happen and he swallowed hard, feeling suddenly nauseous.

Dell was carried up to her room where she was sat on her bed. Lukas climbed onto her computer chair, the back against his stomach and watched as she turned to him, a little startled, and honestly confused. “Either you take it back, or I'll break my vow.”

“What vow?” She asked, but she knew in her mind what he meant. 

“I'll prove to you that I won't leave you after. There's only one way I know of.” He watched her as her eyes widened and she stared, her mouth moving, trying desperately to make words flow from her lips, but only air and her grasp to reality seemed to escape. “I know of a place nearby where we can be married in three days. I can make it right by then, but only if I get through to you now.” He waited for her words, which still didn't seem to come. He stood and stripped off his shirt and kicked his shoes off. He turned to her, instead of making empty words, her mouth now just hung open in shock. He undid his belt and the button and zipper for his pants, sliding them off. He turned back to her, seeing her blushing like mad, but still no words. “If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were just as anxious as I am.” He chuckled, watching as her face turned brighter red and her hands flew over her eyes as he shrugged and slid off the last of his clothing. He climbed onto the bed behind her and kissed at her neck, running his hands across her sides, then her stomach under her shirt. Her head instinctively cleared, rolling to the side to allow him the space to reach her. His kisses were soft, careful as she let out a soft sigh, causing a slight feeling of pride to escape the man behind her. His hands slowly slid up, and he was surprised she didn't fight, but lifted his hands to let her shirt and bra be pulled up over her head. The feeling of his skin against her back caused her to gasp brighter, a red tint coming to her ears and shoulders and Lukas suddenly wished he could see her face. He kissed at her neck again and slowly ran his hands across her stomach, making sure she was comfortable and relaxed before moving his hands higher. Dell's breathing hitched as his hands moved over her chest, squeezing lightly, his own breath growing heavier at the thought of what he was doing. He decided to just keep the pace still for a bit, allowing her to get comfortable with being touched so intimately before trying anything else, but the soft mews that escaped her throat were almost too much to withstand. After a couple of minutes he slowly moved around her, sliding off her shoes, not even looking up at her. He climbed over her and kissed her gently. Her body seemed to fit perfectly beneath his. He slowly continued working on her chest, his kisses ever so soft for a minute before sliding down and kissing down her neck to her chest. As his lips worked on the soft pink tips beneath him, his hands slowly slid down and removed the rest of her clothing. Honestly, with the sounds she was making, he wondered if she even noticed. He gently kissed back up, claiming her mouth. He rubbed against her, causing her to gasp, her eyes widening and shooting up in alarm. Suddenly she was shaking. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently, coaxing her back into a comfortable state. It took a few minutes, but she eventually calmed, though he could tell she was still scared. He kissed her again, again rubbing himself against her and she stiffened in his arms, but didn't come away from him as she had last time. He brought his lips down to hers as he softly started to push himself into her. 

For as nervous as she was, he was amazed at how turned on she was. A soft warmth wrapped around him, causing his breath to catch in his throat as he slowly inched himself through the warm moisture inside. Her back arched at the sensation, a loud whimper coming through her throat as he pushed in the last of the way before stilling, looking down at the woman panting, her cheeks dusted red in his arms. “Does it hurt?” He asked, honestly not having paid much attention to this kind of thing before. He had heard it could hurt for her, but he didn't know much more than that. He sighed with relief when she shook her head. His lips met hers again as he started moving, causing her to writhe beneath him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands running through the hair at the nape as his slow and steady rhythm drove them quickly to the brink. He could feel her fevered gasps brush past his neck, her hands tightening around him. It wasn't long before he felt her tighten around him and gasped as he pushed harder in, losing himself to her. He looked up into her eyes, seeing both joy and fear within before softly lowering his lips to hers, running his hand up to cradle her cheek. “I'm not going anywhere.” He kissed her again, hearing a slight shake and whimper from the back of her throat before she started to cry. It only took a second to realize it was relief. “I already told you I wasn't going to leave you over something like this.” He pulled his head back, looking into her eyes, seeing only happiness and an awkward smile before she nodded. “I promised you three days. I'll call them as soon as I get up the strength to get out of this bed.” He rolled to his back and pulled her head over to his chest. 

It wasn't for a couple of hours that they moved from the bed, but by that time they'd gone again, and this time she was a bit louder than the last time and Lukas was fairly sure the others had heard. 

He'd heard a few cheers of encouragement from the living room that almost made him lose his focus, not to mention his erection.

Almost.

But as promised, he called the island soon after they left the bed, only a couple of hours before dinner, and made the arrangements. He faxed over the papers they were requesting, and was promptly told it would take two days for processing, and that they would call back then. 

They finally made their way downstairs to find out that for lunch they'd ended out ordering a bunch of pizza, that had now become dinner as well, thanks to England's cooking.

It was with a shaking breath Dell explained the speed up of the marriage. “I figured it would end out like that.” Simon grinned, patting Lukas on the back and giving him a very enthusiastic 'congratulations', while Emil shook hands with Dell. 

“If he keeps insisting on me calling him big brother, I'm gonna start the same thing with you.” Emil grinned and Dell only smiled back.

“I have no problem calling you Big Brother! I always wanted a brother that seemed to be older, Instead of actually just was!” She giggled at the bashing of Alfred, causing Arthur to chuckle.

Dell turned to her father with shock as he wiped away a tear. “You've grown up so fast.” He smiled softly, a faraway look in his eyes. 

Dell sent a mass email after dinner to everyone in her address book, inviting them to the wedding. She knew most of the people wouldn't show, but she was hopeful. Arthur took her out to get her a dress, and though it wasn't the one he would have chosen for her, Dell picked a nice floor length dress with layered petticoats and a white corset. She chose a veil and Arthur looked on with pride as she stepped out of the dressing room. “How is it?” Dell turned, showing off, to turn to teary eyes of approval. She chose the accessories before they headed back to the house. 

“Have you thought about your honeymoon yet?” Arthur asked as they settled in for the night, a shot to relax them in each hand. 

“We just decided to push this up today, we haven't even gotten the whole wedding planned. How would we have the honeymoon mapped out?” Lukas chuckled at the excitement Arthur had, which almost seemed to trump Dell's. “Anywhere you wanna go?” Lukas' eyes shifted to the girl, who shook her head. 

“I don't really have anywhere, maybe to Norway. Actually get to see where you're from.” She watched with a smile and Lukas blushed at the thought. 

“That might be nice. I haven't been back in years.” He smiled softly, watching as her eyes shone at the thought. 

Emil stood at the sound of a knock at the door and the others chattered until a loud thud sounded through the house. Simon and Berwald took off at top speed, but just beat the others there, finding Emil standing staring with a bewildered face at the man currently passed out on the floor before him. “I swear to god, I didn't hit him!” Emil looked over to see Gil face down, his hands clenched above his head before noticing the other two men outside staring down at him. “Arsloch.” Ludwig sighed as he bent down and lifted his brother over his shoulder. “I hope you don't mind us coming out early, Gil started to panic when he got your email.” Ludwig stated in a way that almost had her believing he'd wanted them to say go away.

“No, we'll be a little short on space, but we'll make due. Ludwig, Roderich, it's been too long!” Dell stepped over and hugged them both before Emil showed the younger brother where to toss the other. 

“So, what exactly happened last time he was out?” Roderich asked. “He got really quiet after he came back and it almost seemed like he was waiting for something. He really freaked out when that email came in. He ended out drinking himself stupid on the plane. Well, more stupid.” Roderich shifted, pushing his glasses up on his nose. 

“He confessed, then stuck his tongue in my mouth at the airport when we sent him home. I've never been so grossed out in my life.” Dell shivered at the memory and Roderich stared at her in shock.

“But... he's always been like an uncle to you.” Roderich watched as the girl nodded, shifted uncomfortably, then ran to her bedroom to grab the mouthwash. Emil shook his head, knowing what was about to happen. 

“Every time it's brought up...” He watched as she left her room, already pouring the blue liquid into her mouth.

“Every time? How often... has she been around?” Roderich asked and Emil looked up with a grin.

“Dell's been living here for over three months. She just really met us then, and the visit with that guy was what, a month or so ago? So, since then.”

“Why didn't she tell us she was living here?” Roderich looked up as Ludwig came to his side.

“She... did.” He frowned looking away. “She said Alfred kicked her out of the United States for a while, until she was over some personal problems and asked if she could stay with us. She'd done something to embarrass herself, and was freaking out, so I told her nein. She had to learn to deal with her problem on her own.” Ludwig looked up at almost everyone in the house staring at him in shock. “I didn't realize it was going to be so... long term.” 

“It's fine, Uncle.” Dell came down the stairs, the bottle of mouthwash still under her arm. “Obviously, I'm happy here after that initial... situation.” She let out a soft laugh, but got a few curious eyes. 

“When did this happen?” Emil asked and Dell looked up and grinned.

“When Lukas outed me as a yaoi fangirl the first day, trying to warn Tino and Sve about me.” She grinned and Ludwig stared.

“Yaoi? Isn't that what Kiku's always-”

“Yes.” Roderich's one word was enough to silence the room for a moment, some knowing they didn't want to know, some wondering if their initial impression of the man was horribly off, and one trying to decide whether or not to make a new friend. Finally Dell's laughter broke the awkward tension in the room and everything just seemed to come naturally after that. They decided to let Ludwig stay in Lukas' bed, and he'd share her bed. 

Of course neither Roderich or Arthur approved of this, but Ludwig seemed a tad less resistant. They pulled a cot out of the basement storage and brought it up for Roderich, who would stay in the spare room with Gil, just in case he woke up and didn't know where he was. By the time they got it all set up, Arthur was shooing them off to bed, claiming the couch before Roderich realized it was probably more comfortable than the cot.

They spent a lot of the day in a hurry, picking out a cake and trying to figure out what else they were missing. It wasn't until just after lunch, when Alfred arrived that he mentioned something important.

“You have the rings picked out, right?”

Lukas and Dell stared at each other in shock before jumping up and running out the door, not realizing the rest of the group had followed. They all ended out looking over jewelry in the store, and though the couple hadn't realized it, Alfred had told them to put whatever rings they chose on his card and slid it across the table with a smile. “My little sister's getting married. I can't have them break themselves over the rings, right?” He smiled and the man behind the counter nodded as he took the card.

“My little sister got married last year. I know what you mean.” He grinned and Alfred knew this was something the other man really did understand.

Arthur pulled out a ring, a silver band with a small butterfly with diamonds for the body and fire topaz wings. “It seems suiting for you, somehow.” Arthur handed her the ring and she looked at it with wide eyes. 

“Maybe a little ornate for me, and not to mention that's more of an engagement ring than a wedding ring, right?” She chuckled as she handed it back, not knowing that after she turned to look at more wedding bands, Lukas made his way over and slid the ring across the counter, asking the man to ring it up with the others, but to hand it to him discreetly. He could only chuckle as he nodded, sliding the ring behind the register. 

After a while of looking around, they found a silver set, thin, but shining. In the rings the engraving said “Min første ekte kjærlighet” and as Dell looked over the words, Lukas' eyes widened.

“It's perfect.” He said as he slowly slid his hand over hers, holding the rings up to get a better look at them. 

“What do they say?” She asked, turning her head and Lukas smiled down at her.

“My first true love.” He stated softly and she blushed at the look he gave her. It was soft and affectionate, more than she'd seen on him before. She nodded and gently shifted the rings to his hand before wrapping her arms around him. 

“It is perfect.” She smiled into his chest and he hugged her close, kissing the top of her head.

Simon noticed the man behind the counter switch the credit cards, and he watched as everyone was leaving, when Alfred palmed the card the man handed to him. “Sly, man.” He chuckled and Alfred looked up, a little worried.

“Don't say anything, alright?”

“It's fine, I did the same thing with the cake.” He laughed as they headed out to the cars.

They got back to the house to find a small group gathered, and Dell ran from the car, practically glomping them. “Indy! Louie!” She almost sobbed as she hugged them close. 

“Don't forget about me.” She heard and looked up, a tall blonde man standing on the top of the steps. He wore a short sleeved shirt, yellow with a giant blue M embroidered on the front, and that's all she had to see to be up the stairs, trying with all of her might to tear the shirt from him. 

“What the hell? Your fiance's trying to undress another man!” Simon stared, Lukas staring with a shadow covering his face. 

“Eric, you should know better!” Alfred laughed as the rest of the group ran over to give him hugs. 

“It's fine.” One of the men stated. He was taller and had a dark complexion, with red hair and dark brown eyes. He was as nearly as tall as Berwald. He looked back at the fight on the porch and shook his head.

“Mon amis, let's get along, non?” They noticed a thick accent and could only stare. He was a state, right?”

“Who are you?” Emil asked, confused as the man looked down, figuring the one to take control must be the lucky guy.

“Ah, I'm Louie. Dell's brother. The guy she's currently beating the hell out of is Eric, another one of us.” He turned, watching the scene for a moment before turning back to the pale haired younger brother. “You must be the guy my little sis is marrying!”

“No, that would be my older brother.” Emil pointed to Lukas, who was still staring with a dark shadow covering most of his face. 

“Ah, it's alright. He wore that shirt just to piss her off. They're always at each other's throats, but they really do care about each other.” Louie stated before laughing. Dell was finally able to rip the shirt from the other man and ran into the driveway before lighting it aflame. 

At this point, all of the Nordics had a similar expression to the one Lukas wore. Alfred couldn't stop laughing and teasing Eric about getting 'owned' by a girl. Arthur was busy yelling at the girl about getting into fights two days before the wedding. Gil stood back and watched the scene before him with a sad smile while Roderich was informing Ludwig she'd need some training to be a decent bride, as they normally don't start ripping the clothing from their guests. 

Ludwig could only nod and agree after face palming.

The other man who was there stepped forward and stared at Dell with crossed arms, staring with a dark expression. “Ah, I promised I'd stop lighting his stuff on fire, didn't I?” She chuckled nervously as the other man raised an eyebrow before stating in a voice that was deep, but they could hear a twang in his voice as he spoke. 

“Ya'll know this ain't what yer s'posed to do. Put it out.”

“Fine.” Dell started stomping the fire out with a passion, causing the Nordics to pat Lukas on the back softly.

“I'm not marrying her because she'd feminine. I like it when a girl has spunk.”

“But when she lights your 'spunk' on fire in the driveway?” Simon tried to hold back a laugh at his words, surprised when Lukas only shook his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations
> 
> Du lure! Jeg fortalte deg å rydde opp!  
> Fool! I told you to clean up!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Remember to leave a review if you liked it!  
> Jaßmin


End file.
